Monster Girl Quest! (Monmusu Quest!) Two Sides to a Coin
by FrozenLightningRai
Summary: An AU of Monster Girl (Monmusu) Quest! where a second companion with a dark past joins Luka on his quest to the Monster Lord's Castle.With yet more dissenting viewpoints, how will Luka overcome all of the views which keep his dream of coexistence out of his reach? (Non-hentai version. Dual storylines. Few OCs. Minimal non-canon/OC relationships. May rate to M later. Foul language.)
1. To A Better Future

**Author's Note: **Okay, there we go. I can't believe I'm doing this, but what the hell. So this is an AU of Monster Girl Quest! or Monmusu Quest, like in the description. I loved the story involved, and decided I wanted to do a remix, only this time straining Luka's beliefs even further, and seeing if I can somehow keep his resolve intact long enough for him to reach the Monster Lord's Castle. As this is a hentai-less version, the worst this story should be is Ecchi, and I'm trying to keep even that to a minimum. How I'll deal with Alma Elma at full power is beyond my grasp... Or the Succubus Village... I have challenges to face if I'm keeping this nice and friendly.

Anywho, most of my chapter end-points will be around whenever Luka should have had a dream with Ilias, only it'll be from Balthazar's viewpoint where he constantly confronts Ilias. As such, this first chapter is rather lengthy. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this plot-renewed (and possibly strengthened) version of MGQ!

* * *

The moon was the color of blood. Large, demonic spires of rock touched the sky, and a cloud of dust with a raging inferno consumed the highest peak. A figure was rocketing through the air, apparently blown from the force of the blast.

Wind howled through his ears as he hurtled through the sky like a meteor. Smoke still flew off of his singed cloths, but he was moderately in good condition. He turned around in midair, black robes shifting and flowing with the winds. A wickedly sharp black long sword cut the air as the young male shifted through the air. His black eyes scanned the sky, looking for the next attack, and his dark hair flailed in the air wildly, as if trying to attack on its own accord.

"D-damn… That was more power than I expected to come from Ilias." The man muttered. "Oh well, it just proves that this'll be more annoying than I thought it was going to be."

The man paused, feeling a disturbance in the air. The force from the blast which had originally sent him flying was too powerful for him to correct his flight, and he found himself in the middle of dense thunderclouds before he could maneuver around them.

Lightning danced dangerously around the man, who parried off several sparks with his sword. "Going so far as to even break the most important law of mine…" The voice of Ilias resounded. "You must be punished."

The man laughed. "Says the damned Goddess that can't even keep her own populace in check." Black energy wrapped around his blade. "Should've seen a few rebellions every once in a while!"

Ilias laughed. "You're just a gnat to me." Lightning danced around even more fiercely. "But I feel generous right now, since my plans are coming along nicely. How about I spare you, might make you lose everything that means anything to you? Maybe even make you a pawn?"

A rogue lance of lightning, obviously coming from Heaven itself, descended, but the man parried the strike with his sword. As the bolt of lightning hit the blade, it traveled directly through it, and pierced the young man as well, creating another blast which sent the man spiraling through the air faster than before. Red and black chains descended from the sky, piercing his flesh, the links catching on to various bones, and he yelled in pain as he was bound to the chains.

"Sh-shit…" He gasped. He looked at his robes, which were dissipating into black smoke, and the black of his blade shattered leaving an ordinary katana in his hand. "I guess… I wasn't ready to rebel… Yet…" On the brink of consciousness, the man managed to raise his middle finger to the sky, but passed out immediately afterwards, flying through the air.

Ilias appeared in his subconscious. "And with that, you shouldn't be a problem anymore. You're just a stupid fool, Balthazar. To challenge a Goddess… Where did you find such arrogance?"

The young man, Balthazar, staggered back. "You should know best, after the shit you've done." A sword appeared in his hand, appearing from fragments of wisps. He took a battle stance, blade extended and the tip pointed at the Goddess. "And I'm not going to stop, no matter what you take from me."

"Oh, we'll see Balthazar. We'll see."

With a pulse-pounding headache, the man returned to consciousness. His body ached and felt heavy, but as he raised his arm to his head, a different weight on his arm threw a torrent of pain in his body.

"Augh, what the…" He slowly opened his eyes, to see several thick bandages all over his body. "What happened?" He murmured. His stomach clenched in pain, and he yelled in response.

A woman rushed into the room he occupied. "Oh dear, you're awake already?" She rummaged around the room, finding ingredients for pain suppression.

"No, I thought I just decided to sleep wal-" He paused, as a surge of color caught his eye. He waited for the phenomenon to occur again.

The woman sighed. "You have your humor back, which is a good sign. You've been out for several days." She paused, looking at his bandages, which blood had started to wet again. "You had some pretty nasty wounds all over your body, as if something stabbed you many times, all over. Each puncture wound went to your bone. It's a miracle you survived with such blood loss."

Balthazar laughed weakly. "No surprise to me." He lay back on the ground, and examined his surroundings. He was in a sunlit room, with the sun radiating off to his side. It appeared the room was once a guest house, as no real decorations adorned any walls. "Woman, where am I?"

"I have a name you know. Call me Betty. I'm the village chief here." She paused, and walked outside _She does a fine job of answering questions… Not_. Balthazar could hear her call out to someone. "Luka? Could you do me a favor and help grab some more bandages for me?" A faint yell could be heard. She returned inside. "And what can I call you?"

Balthazar said nothing. "I don't have a preference."

Betty frowned. "Don't be like that. You've got to have a name, so tell me it!" She said cheerfully.

Balthazar shrugged, but winced at the pain. "Tch. I won't be around here for very long. So it doesn't really matter what you call me. But you can call me Bart, if it satisfies you. By the way, where are we?"

"Fine…" She paused, and carefully looked him over. "You honestly have no idea where you are?"

"If I knew, I wouldn't be asking."

"True."

The banter was interrupted as a young boy with purple eyes and hair, wearing rather mediocre village cloths, entered the room with bandages, water, and other liquids in jars in hand. _Must be that Luka she mentioned. So far, everyone in this village looks weak. Then again, I only have these two to judge off of. Maybe my standards might be a little high._

"Ah, there you are, Luka. Thanks for being such a dear and fetching these so quickly." Betty praised. "I think that'll be all, you can return to your chores and practice."

"Thanks ma'am." The boy paused, looking at Balthazar. However, he quickly left, without saying another word.

When he left, Betty addressed him. "This is Ilias Village, on Ilias. How could you not have known that?" She paused. "And for that matter, you fell from the sky. Where did you even come from?"

Balthazar avoided her eyes. "It's a long story. I don't want to talk about it."

Betty sighed, and started to change the bandages on Balthazar. "Very well. I won't inquire much further. But the way you look, you can't be a monster, and your accent makes you sound like you're from the north. Sentora, if I'm not mistaken."

Balthazar looked surprised. "You can tell by how I talk? Good ears." He complimented.

"Listen Bart, you don't get to my age without learning a few things along the way." Betty laughed. She straightened out her cloths, finished.

Balthazar was about to retort, but paused when he saw a dark red chain fade in from his wrapped right hand. It was pierced through, and appeared to link to one of his bones, almost perfectly in the middle. He gasped, and looked in shock. However, Betty leaned forward, curious.

"What's got you so worried about your hand? Is that your sword hand?" When he didn't respond, she continued. "Don't worry, you're healing rather quickly, you won't lose any dexterity at this rate."

_Can't you see this chain!?_ He mentally screamed in his head. However, the chain slowly vanished. Another chain, this time one in his chest and on around his forearm appeared, both glowing dully, then vanished. Perplexed, he hid his surprise.

"It's nothing wo- Betty." He said distantly.

Betty looked just as confused. "Oh well. I'll be around if you need me. Just holler and someone is bound to hear you." She assured, and left.

A few hours passed. Aside from napping off and on, he stared as several dozen chains glowed off and on around his body. He counted at least thirty, multiple chains bound to a single limb, while multiple were affixed to his torso and a singularly larger chain around his one of his upper vertebrae.

However, during that time of consciousness, he quickly healed, and before long, he stood up, and removed his bandages. Only small scars remained, probably from the slower healing while he was unconscious. However, the chains appeared to have no physical hindrance to him, as if they were made from an ether-like substance.

As he had no other cloths to don, he kept his slightly bloody robes that he had awakened with. He felt weaker as he opened the door to stand around and take view of Ilias Village. It was a small village, rustic, and more geared towards the life of a farmer. _Hard to believe that bitch would want to affiliate herself with these people. Maybe because the Monster Lord decided to claim Hellgondo would she take a continent so far away?_

One of the villagers nearby seemed to spot the man weakly leaning against the frame of the door, and walked up to him. "Aren't you that young man who fell from the sky a few days ago?" Balthazar nodded. "It looks like you're a lot better than when we found you. Good thing no monster found you before we did, or may not have made it."

Balthazar scoffed. "Pft. As if a monster from the continent of Ilias," He scowled at her name, "Could ever take someone like me down."

The villager looked worried. "You looked disgruntled when you mentioned Her name Ilias. You shouldn't say her name with distaste, even if you didn't mean to. I know that pain can make it sound bad, though." A vein of anger started to well up in Balthazar, but the villager remained oblivious. "Anyways, you should thank Ilias that you were able to survive such a near encounter with death." He looked around, and remembered his prior chores. "Oops, I have to go back to work. Anyways, take it easy until you recover, and let Ilias let you recover speedily." He clapped his hand together, a little prayer in mind.

_G-God dammit._ He forced an obviously fake smile, heavily laden with a scowl, and the oblivious man returned to his duties. Frowning, he looked at the sky. If he had to guess, it was afternoon, with still a few hours of daylight. He still had no idea where his weapon was taken, and his cloths were off somewhere too.

Resting up a bit, he carried on, grabbing a nearby stick as support. He walked around the tiny village, and eventually happened upon the village chief Betty talking with another villager. He rested, waiting for the two's conversation to finish.

Noticing him from the corner of her eye, she patted the man's shoulder and sent him off. "Well well, by Ilias Bart, you've already recovered! How?" She paused. "Ilias must have helped you more than we thought." Suppressing his inner desire to throttle the woman, he remained motionless. "Don't you think it's too early to walk around though?"

"I'll be fine. I just need what you found me with." Balthazar stated. "Namely my clothes, pocket-watch, and sword."

Betty nodded. "We kept your things in the village gathering place. Some thought you might be some crazy man looking for a fight when you woke, but it's quite obvious to me that you aren't that type of person." _Yeah, that's fine and all, but I want my stuff back._ "Here, that's all in that small chest to the left. I have some affairs to take care of, so help yourself to your belongings."

Betty left Balthazar to his own devices. Opening the chest, he found his clothes in a pitiful state. His face fell, but rationalized the situation. The once dark red and gray shirt had holes all over, and the same went to his underclothes, pants, and even a single hole in his one of his boots. He grimaced as the cause of those holes glowed faintly. However, his pocket-watch, silver with a single crescent –shaped green gem sat embedded on the cover was still intact. Sighing, he managed to slip it into one of the pockets his robes had. His sword, expectedly, was still fine condition. A katana, it was slightly longer than most, and the guard was in the shape of two one-quarter moons. Donning his sash and slipping the blade in it, he left the building.

Clouds were forming overhead. He could smell the rain, but it seemed different than the rain he was used to. After a few pointless conversations about Ilias and his own being, he retreated to the room he had been allowed to stay in. Quickly, he fell asleep, and only awoke once that night due to a particularly loud crash of thunder. However, once he feel back to sleep a second time, he had another dream.

"You've already recovered. I'll admit, you're more resilient than I thought you'd be."

Balthazar looked around. "Ilias? God dammit, another one of these visions. I wish _she_ was here…"

Ilias appeared in his view. "Well, _she_'s not. That means you and I are going to be in contact. I wonder where you went wrong…" She thought aloud, tauntingly.

Balthazar's expression darkened. "If you weren't such an outright bitch, you'd know."

Ilias smiled. "Oh come now. He was betraying one of my sacred laws. Not to have intercourse with a monster…"

Balthazar started to shake with anger. "And I'll kill you for it. Maybe not now, but don't forget: you're in my mind. If I have to, I can train my mind to seal you in here with me."

Ilias laughed. "Oho? Seal a Goddess within your mind while you sleep? Are you daft?"

Balthazar grimaced. "It might not be the ideal way, but I'll do what I must."

Ilias vanished, and appeared directly in front of Balthazar. "I have appearances to maintain, gnat." Her smile twisted darkly. "I'm letting you live right now because I need you to do something for me." Balthazar swiped his sword at Ilias, but she simply reappeared out of his sword's reach. "Ahaha! This is your subconscious. You really think you can kill me here?" She paused. "Anyways, like I was saying, scum. I have plans for the future. And I need you not to mess with them."

Balthazar brandished his sword threatening. "What the hell makes you think I'll do whatever you're going to say?"

Ilias sighed. "Because, Idiot. I'm a Goddess, and you're not. You'll end up doing whatever I want you to do, even if you don't want to. But here's some incentive. The Monster Lord's Castle has a direct link with me. You know the story, don't you?"

Balthazar sighed. "I know the story, just like anyone else. There were once two Goddesses, one of Light, and the other of Dark. The Goddess of Darkness descended to Earth, and became the Monster Lord. She waged war with humans, and so the Goddess of Light sent heroes after her to kill her. It's the same damn moniker for what's been happening for centuries."

"And why do you think that it's important?" Ilias questioned.

Balthazar lowered his weapon. "Huh. All along, it was that close." _It makes sense, in hindsight, and knowing the truth. If Hellgondo was where the Goddess of Darkness, or the first Monster Lord, descended to Earth, then it should still have a path back to Heaven._ "So you want me to beat the Monster Lord while I'm out and about, just so you can have your fun playing with the world. What if I say no?" He took a stance.

Ilias shrugged. "I don't know. It won't happen. Ergo, I don't need to know."

"Dumb god." Balthazar scoffed, then sighed and lowered his weapon, which dissolved. "Fine, I'll play your game. _Whether she knows it or not, she's just given me vital clues to how to tear down Heaven's Gates. With this information, I can finally…_

"That's not nice insulting the Goddess who created you. Maybe you are too much of a defective pawn this time. But we'll see. Give it time, and this'll get interesting." Ilias thought aloud.

The vision distorted, and Balthazar found himself awake. A few weeks dragged by, and Balthazar fully recovered from his wounds and exhaustion. Eventually, he requested for a set of clothes he could wear. Soon, at the dead of night, he slipped out of the room he had borrowed, but was encountered by Betty as he tried to escape.

"And just where do you think you're going?" She scolded.

Balthazar shrugged. "I humbly apologize for my unexpected intrusion on this village, but I must make on my way."

Betty folded her arms, her mother-like figure taking over. "You sure? You healed rather quickly, but for the sake of Ilias, at least stay until the Baptism is over."

_You're kidding me. I was never baptized to Ilias in the first place, but still. I'll be damned if I participate in this stupid ritual._ "Tsk. I won't participate, but I'll stick around. I'll just be leaving now…" He said, trying to slip past Betty.

"Participate? This is the baptism for Luka, you know. He's finally come to age."

_That boy? A HERO!?_ Balthazar's mouth twitched in to a faint smile as he refrained from laughing like a maniac. "Good for him." His voice was shaky as his laughter nearly overwhelmed him. "I'll just take residence outside, in the forest. You can have your shack back."

"You can stay in it for a few more days, it's not honestly a problem…"

Balthazar shrugged. "I'm stronger than I look. Besides, if some monster shows up, wouldn't it be smarter for the first line of defense to be the actual first line? It does no good to have an enemy breach your lines." He said. Basic tactics of war. His war. The war he'd bring upon Ilias.

"I… I suppose."

"Good, now, I'll be on my way." Deftly sliding past Betty, he made his way to the outskirts of the village, loitering on the boundary of the forests around it.

The next few days also dragged by. He spent his time practicing with his sword, but found a startling discovery. All of the power he had obtained and created to destroy Ilias had been sealed! However, the power which had been etched into his sword remained, and he still had his basic techniques, alongside his well-practiced motions, movements, and skills.

"I wonder, is this what she meant when she'd take everything from me?"

Finally, the day of Ilias' birthday came to hand. The morning was normal, peaceful, but the air smelled heavily of holy power. Balthazar gagged at the scent of Ilias, for fun. Smirking at the sky, he jumped off one of the tree branches he had been napping on.

Taking a midmorning stroll, he paused when he heard chaos in the village. Faintly, he could hear screams about a monster. _A monster? But this is the Ilias continent… Who in their right mind would be scared of monsters here?_ He paused as he remembered his own upbringing. "Whatever, let them quake in fear. I'll stay to my word, though, and see what kind of monster it is first."

Deftly moving through the forest, he found his prey. A weak blue Slime girl was roaming close to the village, which appeared to be its target. Balthazar made no notion to unsheathe his katana, but after a few seconds past, the boy Luka appeared, yelling out for the Slime to appear. Eventually, it did, and the two gave dialogue. Balthazar scowled when Luka gave his speech about Ilias, but nevertheless, he walked off. _The boy's fate is his own. I won't save him if he does something stupid._ With that, he took off to hover around the edge of the village.

Despite his best interests, he decided to go through the forest. Sensing the presence from earlier, the Slime girl, flee, he was remarkably surprised, but then realized the weakness of a Slime. He was about to sate his curiosity, but his own thoughts were interrupted by a nearby crash. It was loud, and from his range, shook the ground slightly. _The hell? Was that Ilias launching a pre-emptive attack on me? I thought she wanted me to play some game of hers… And besides, it seems her aim's gotten bad._ However, since no other crash shook the area, he curiously walked to the source. Smoke and dust still was settling from the area, which obscured the true curiosity in the crater. _Doesn't smell good. I feel…_

Sensing the presence of something living, he quickly strode to the impact site. On the trampled grass and dirt lay a pale blue lamia with long white hair with pink flowers embedded in it. She was unmoving, and Balthazar began to fear the worse. He carefully pushed two fingers on her neck, to check for a pulse. He sighed when he felt blood move through the monster girl, and found a nearby rock to sit and wait on.

A few minutes past, and the dust settled. In a short while, the boy Luka appeared, out of breath and looking around wildly. Balthazar folded his arms when the boy's eyes skipped right over him to the lamia.

"Um… Ms. Monster, are you dead?" He asked awkwardly after standing close to her.

Balthazar cleared his throat, letting his presence realized by Luka. "No need to worry about her. She isn't wounded, at least, not on the outside, and she has a pulse."

"She's okay?" He asked doubtfully. "Wait, why are you here?"

Balthazar shrugged. "The sound of her impact drew me. I could say the same for you. Don't you have your Day of Departure thing to go to?"

"I don't have much time, that's true…" He paused, and weighed over his decision. "But if I just leave her, I can't be considered a true hero." At that note, Balthazar scoffed.

The lamia's eyes snapped open, and stared at Luka. After a few seconds, she jumped up, and noticing Balthazar sitting on a small boulder behind her, she slid to where she could see both entities.

"Where am I?" She demanded, looking around.

Balthazar smirked, recognizing the situation similar to his own. "Eh?" Luka asked, unprepared for questioning.

Balthazar leaned back on his rock. "You've landed somewhere near Ilias Village." He stated, looking at the lamia with amusement.

The lamia looked surprised. "I was blown to such a place. That damn girl… What insane power." She commented to herself.

Luka looked confused. "Girl? Who?"

Completely ignoring Luka's input, she continued her interrogation. "Who are you?" She looked at Luka, but her question was for Balthazar as well.

"I'm the Hero apprentice from Ilias Village…" Luka responded.

The lamia smirked. "You're just an apprentice? You haven't been baptized yet?" An odd yet subtle look of hunger flashed across her face. "You do smell pretty delicious…" She licked her lips. At this, Luka shivered, but urgency soon took over. Balthazar rolled his eyes.

Luka looked panicked. "Oh crap, the Baptism! I have to get back before I'm late for it!" _She doesn't look injured, like Balthazar said, and he's here too, so it should be fine if I left right? I should hurry and return to Ilias Village!_ He thought to himself. "I'll be off then!"

"Stop." The lamia cut off Luka's retreat with her tail, and constricted Luka just enough to pin him in the air. She thought for a second. "I see. I understand your situation now. It must be Ilias' birthday, which means it's the day that Heroes are baptized. You're trying to become a Baptized Hero."

Struggling, Luka nodded. "Th-that's right… So… can you please release me so I can go?"

Balthazar scoffed. "It's such a pointless waste of time." He interjected.

The lamia looked moderately surprised. "Huh. A response I wasn't expecting from a human. Who are you?"

Balthazar shrugged his shoulders, and waved the question. "I'm not the curious topic right now. Besides, you'd be doing him a disservice just ignoring him while you have him bound." He waved her question back to the focus of Luka.

Luka looked shocked as well. _They… They both just disregarded my way of life just like that… In an instant…_ His struggling ceased as his shoulders dropped slightly.

"Ugh… Whatever, just… Just let me go." He pleaded.

"…" The lamia's tail retained its strength. "Why didn't you either of you kill me when I was unconscious?"

"K-kill you?" Luka responded in both shock and horror.

"It would have been a golden opportunity for someone like you attempting to become a Hero… By killing a monster like me." She looked Luka over, and twisted her head to look at Balthazar's reaction.

When Luka didn't seem to have a response at hand, he raised a hand. "I don't particularly care. Monsters aren't my enemies. I actually have no fish to fry with someone I don't even know. I don't just kill random people who I'm afraid might have a different mindset than me." He grimaced harshly, reflecting on his own thoughts. The lamia looked on, curious. For a few seconds, she stared at Balthazar, but looked at Luka, waiting on his answer.

"… I didn't know if you were good or bad. There's no way I could kill you just like that." He answered. Balthazar scoffed at his answer, but said nothing.

"Ho? You don't see all monsters as enemies?" She paused. "But you are aspiring to become a Hero. For someone who doesn't treat all monsters as enemies, why would you want to become a Hero, someone whose penultimate goal is to slay the Monster Lord?" She asked, probing the Luka's thoughts. "Are you doing this for fame? Ambition? Or perhaps…?" She trailed off, leaving the ending suggestive.

"I don't want to become that kind of hero… I don't even particularly hate the Monster Lord. I just want to try to get her to stop doing evil things." Luka responded.

Balthazar frowned. "Interesting. It's not often that you hear something like that from a Hero." He commented.

Ignoring the interruption, Luka continued. "Man and Monster fighting each other is wrong. It's bad for both sides to be fighting each other like this!" He said decisively.

The lamia looked dumbfounded. "… What?"

Luka looked at the snake girl sincerely. "I don't want to kill monsters, or even the Monster Lord. I want a world where both Man and Monster can live together and coexist in peace!"

"That's such a stupid ideology." Balthazar scoffed.

At nearly the same time, the lamia also scoffed. "You're an idiot."

Both sets of words pierced through Luka like arrows. However, both the lamia and warrior looked at each other, interested.

"Why am I an idiot? What's so stupid about what I believe?" He shouted back. "I just want Man and Monster to…"

"Believing in an immature and infantile view of world piece, where everyone lives in harmony and love without problems… What else can that be but idiotic?" The lamia refuted.

Balthazar nodded. "Special hypocrisy, considering the source is a warrior of Ilias." He spat her name, which caused the lamia to raise an eyebrow. "I want to see how long you adopt that way of thinking. Screw it. I'll play along." He snickered.

"A child who doesn't understand the world he lives in… Monsters and humans living hand-in-hand? Will you ever wake up from your fantasies?" She chided. Balthazar frowned at her words.

"But I…" Luka was taken aback, with no words to defend himself.

"I understand. You still have the mind of a child." She uncoiled herself from Luka. "Fine then. Just go, little boy."

Luka took a step back, his eyes watering slightly. "Wh-what do you know? Idiot!" He shouted, while running off.

Balthazar stretched a leg out after Luka was out of view. "I don't see a problem with that 'want'. After all, it's just a want. Hell, I'd be happy… Er… If humans and monster created coexistence. Just look at reality though, it's not plausible yet."

The lamia folded her arms, and stared directed at Balthazar. "That does it, who are you?"

Balthazar smirked. "Is it really that important?"

Her eyes flashed, and she frowned. "Who are you?"

"Heh. Really that curious?" He asked.

The lamia seemed taken aback that he didn't respond to her order, and her eyes flashed with light again. "Tell me who you are!"

Balthazar raised his hands defensively. "Oi, oi, no need to use mind control. My name's Balthazar. Jeez." He murmured.

The lamia pointed her finger at him. "What? How are you…?"

Balthazar looked at her with one eye up. "Oh? Resisting your control? It's a long story." He said flatly. "You don't have to worry though. I'm not some Hero who's going out of his way to kill monsters every time he sees one." He frowned.

The lamia still looked taken aback. "But… No one should be able to…" She regained her composure. "F-fine. Very well, then who are you, Balthazar?"

Balthazar looked confused. "…" He was silent as he tried to figure out her intentions. "Oh, okay. I'm… A warrior."

She wasn't happy with the answer. "And so you just simply let an unconscious lamia live?"

Balthazar shrugged. "I dunno. I know where you're coming from though, skyrocketing in the air and crash landing and all that fun stuff. Been there, done that."

The lamia looked dumbfounded as she tried to word an insult. "No human can just fly through the air like I had!"

"This one can. What, did you think that the guy who can resist mind control has only card up his sleeve?" Balthazar asked. "Huh. Anyways, you never mentioned what your name is." He implied his question.

"Alipheese Fateburn. You can call me Alice if you desire." She stated.

Instant shock coursed through Balthazar. "Alipheese Fateburn… Well I'll be damned."

Alice's eyes widened. "A human who knows who that is?"

Balthazar smiled, but was unsure if his reaction was the wise and correct one. "Like I implied, not an ordinary human." He paused. "So what, is that just a moniker you adopted or…?" He asked.

Alice sighed. "I'd be lying if I said it was."

Balthazar gave her a small bow, to which she looked shocked. "To be in such a presence. I'm honored."

The Monster Lord avoided his eyes. "Wh-what are you doing human? For a human to bow to a monster, let alone me, the implications…"

Balthazar laughed heartily. "Oh my, is that worry? I'm already on Ilias' shitlist; I don't think I can piss her off any further than I have now!"

Alice looked completely shocked. "What the hell kind of a response is that? Should I even be taking you seriously!?"

"Have I lied yet?" He paused, remembering that he resisted her mind control. "Um… For clarification, I haven't. So is that a 'yay' to your question?"

"I honestly have no idea what to think about you… Besides being either a foolish idiot, or a brilliant genius." Alice's shocked expression slowly turned neutral. "You're such a strange human." She commented.

He nodded. "I won't disagree to that. But the strange one is Luka, in my opinion."

Alice looked in the direction the boy had run off to. "Which reminds me. I want to follow him." She stated.

"The strange gather the stranger." Balthazar noted. "Have fun." He waved.

Alice cautiously slid away from Balthazar, as if he were some foreign item she wasn't sure if she should pick up or not. "Fine." She slithered off with quite the surprising speed to the village of Ilias.

"Interesting." Balthazar commented to the air. _I wonder… It's very odd if this is all coincidence. For a Sinner like me to suddenly meet the current Monster Lord in less than a month's time… Unless… This is all part of Ilias' game._ He smirked. _Game on, Goddess._ Several chains briefly were visible as we stepped off of the rock and walked away from Alice's impact site.

Alice slipped into the village, unnoticed in her human form. Quietly she followed Luka's scent and determined his house. She was confused when she picked up a faint scent of the strange human she had met earlier coming from what appeared to be a renovated shack. When she looked closer as she waited for Luka to come her way, she was able to see several bandages by one of the windows in the shack not so far away.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Luka entered his residence. "You're slow." She stated.

Luka was in shock at her appearance in his house. "Wh-what? How?" He paused, frantically trying to reform his thoughts. "How did you find my house!?"

Prideful, Alice responded. "By scent. All it took was one time, and I followed your unsophisticated scent all the way here."

"More importantly how did you even get inside the village?" He asked dumbfounded.

"It's way too easy to trick a human. Just who do you think I am?" She demanded.

Luka actually was at a loss. "You know, I really don't even know who you are." _Still, that's a pretty amazing ability to have, to follow me with her nose._ He thought. "So… Why did you come here?"

"I was… Interested." She said. "There's also something I wanted to confirm…" She paused

He was at a loss for words. Eventually, he just gave up. "And? Who are you?"

Alice shrugged playfully. "I'm just a travelling monster."

Luka looked at her in disbelief. _A traveling monster that happens to have just fallen from the sky!?_ "Why are you _really_ here?" He asked again. Alice sighed. "I'm depressed enough since I wasn't able to be baptized… If you came here just to make more fun of me…" He looked around, and noticed that Balthazar wasn't present for the first time. _Strange. I thought Bart would have let her in somehow._

"Hah! Well, that was one of the reasons I wanted to come, to hear you say that. She didn't appear to your baptism?" She chuckled, and wore a strange smile. "I owed her for giving me so many wounds. Goddess that Created the World… How stupid."

_What does she mean by that? Is she somehow responsible for Ilias not appearing for my baptism?_ He questioned. "You! What did you do?"

"Food." She veered the conversation completely off track.

"Wait, what?"

"Get me some food. Go on, make yourself useful." She demanded.

Luka stood thunderstruck. He wasn't sure what to do at first, but finally relented to his confusion. "Fine, I'll make you something." He walked to his kitchen, but suddenly remembered his pantry was empty. Standing in shock, he could feel the lamia's piercing and waiting eyes.

He pulled some dried meat from his emergency rations for the trip he had been planning on taking.

"Dried meat?" He offered sheepishly.

"Dried meat." She repeated, disgusted at the offer and closing her eyes in disbelief. She sighed, but swiped the portion out of Luka's hand. "You disgust me." Luka looked at her in disbelief. "Oh well, since I'm tired, I'll just have it as an appetizer or something." With a scowl, she began to eat the meat. Quickly, her expression lifted. "It's actually not too bad. The spices really go well with the taste of the meat."

Luka looked happy. "Really? I spent a long time practicing so I could eat while on my journey. It would have been completely necessary when I made camp, after all." He paused, and the light in his eye dulled. "Though, I wasn't able to become a Hero."

"Alas, that's fine. I guess I'll be okay with just the appetizer. The main dish can be disregarded for now." She said. She stared at Luka as her implication froze the air.

_Ah. Human meat… Me…_ Luka shivered at the thought. "So why else did you come here? Surely it wasn't just so you could make fun of me for not becoming a hero."

"Maybe I was a little harsh back in the forest." She reflected on her prior conversation. "You just sounded so childish, I couldn't stop myself. That is why… I wanted to say something." She paused, gathering her thoughts. "I've traveled around the world, and have seen many things. While your childishness is idiotic, and a bit out of place… It's also a good thing." She comforted.

Luka cautiously avoided her words, as if he were expecting more chiding from her. "… Huh."

"What? I'm trying to comfort you, why look at me like that?" She asked.

"Comforting? That's comforting!?" He asked, although he wasn't expecting an answer.

Again, she changed the subject. "So what will you do now? Surely you won't let something like not being baptized get in the way of your dream."

"Nope! I'm going full course. My plan's still the same; I'm still going to defeat the Monster Lord. Even if I'm not a Hero, I'll still leave." Luka said with resolve.

"That's good." She chuckled. "In fact, I'm even a little interested in you."

Luka looked at her curiously. "Interested? In me?"

She nodded. "That's right. You're definitely interesting. You can say such ridiculous things like 'I want humans and monsters to coexist' so easily."

Luka shook his head. "It's not ridiculous. I'm going to make it happen! I'll show you it can be done!" A fire lit his eyes as he pumped his arm in the air.

She laughed. "How long do you think you can hold on to that belief?" She teased. "I'll even follow you while you travel so I can see when that delusion falls."

"On my journey?" Luka cocked his head. "Like, with me?"

"I was planning on traveling around the world. Might as well go with someone as interesting as you. Though that might mean I won't get that nutcase back in the forest. He's interesting too." She said.

Luka looked towards the village entrance. "I… Think he's strange too. He seems to be someone Ilias tells us not to be." The lamia frowned. "Anyways, do what you want. I wouldn't be able to drive you off even if I declined, right?"

She nodded. "That would be impossible indeed. Not with the level of power that you have."

Luka sighed. _There's no way she's wrong. But at least that means I won't be by myself._ "Well then, follow me around as you wish. I'll prove to you that my resolve is strong enough to make my desires happen." He paused. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Alipheese Fateburn. But I'll allow you to call me Alice." She gauged Luka's reaction.

"Alice? That doesn't really fit you." _That name is too cute for someone like her…_ He thought.

Alice threateningly whipped her tail around. "Do you have a desire for me to strangle you?"

Luka timidly raised his hands in a defensive motion. "I-I'm sorry!" He bowed frantically.

With a renewed sense of adventure, Luka checked his belongings. "Well then, isn't it time we set out?" He asked Alice. "Why don't you take the back door? It might be problematic if the other villagers found you. We can meet up at the outskirts of the village."

Alice shrugged. "I'm fine with that. Such a commotion would only cause a headache. I'll wait outside the village for you." She said, leaving.

Luka too, left his house after saying his goodbyes to his mother, then his village. Alice was at the outskirts of the village in a short amount of time, and was surprised at the sight she found waiting for her.

"That took longer than I thought it would."

"Balthazar." Alice greeted. "You were waiting for me?"

"Of course. I wasn't going to let such an interesting person get away from me." He looked Alice over. "Judging of the looks of it, you're planning on traveling."

Alice folded her arms. "And how did you deduce that?"

Balthazar shrugged. "Lucky guess. You just seemed like you were ready for a long road ahead."

Alice's shoulders dropped. "I was seen through by a human…"

"I keep telling you that I'm special. Do you keep forgetting?" Balthazar teased. He was distracted by Luka showing up, provisions ready and sword at his side.

"Oh… It's… Um… What was your name again?"

Balthazar groaned. "Why does everyone want to know my name so badly!?" He paused as Alice gave him an expecting glance. "Whatever. My name's Balthazar. I'm fine with Bart, if you prefer. Or not. I have no preference."

Luka put a finger to his chin. "Balthazar doesn't roll off the tongue as well. Oh well. What are you doing here?"

Balthazar rested left arm on his katana. "I figure that I'm going to accompany you on your journey. If your aim is to become a Hero, than you should eventually arrive to Hellgondo in time."

"Hellgondo!?" Alice and Luka ask in unison both shocked.

"Yeah. What's wrong?" He asked, confused at the shocked expressions on Luka and Alice.

"N-no way… That means… When we found you crashed in the ground… There's no way…" Luka slowly put two and two together. "You came all the way from Hellgondo? What kind of crazy story is that?" He asked, ridiculed.

Balthazar shrugged. "Hey, it's not me that need's to believe it. It's your own problem if you can't."

Alice grimaced. "Why are you doing this? Why do you just keep saying such strange stuff?"

"Force of habit?" Balthazar joked.

_It looks like I have another strange character joining me._ Luka thought. _At least the trip won't be boring._

Eventually, the three started on their way. After a while, Luka mumbled to himself. "Oh Ilias, did you really abandon me?"

"You're disappointed you weren't baptized?" Balthazar asked

Luka looked back at the trailing character. "Of course I am!"

Alice looked at Luka. "Why? I don't understand why humans want to be slaves to Ilias."

Balthazar smirked. "I have my own ideas why."

Luka frowned slightly at Balthazar. "Being a Hero has its perks, you know. You get the respect of the people, cheap rates for resting at Inns, and even diplomatic immunity. Like you can walk into people's houses and take stuff."

Balthazar laughed. "The hell kind of reasoning is that?"

Alice frowned. "'Walk into people's houses and take things'? Are you an aspiring thief too?"

Luka shuddered. "No… That came out wrong. It's not like that." _Even though there have been several who abused such rights. They can't be true Heroes if they do that though._ Luka thought. "But the best part of all is that you get divine protection from Ilias. Like, if you come across an evil monster, she'll defend you!" Luka exclaimed.

"Pft." Balthazar's two cents.

Luka looked at him. "Hey? How come you didn't try to explain it? You're a Hero, right?"

Balthazar broke down laughing. So hard, in fact, that he swayed, and had to rest on a tree due to his laughter. Tears came to his eyes as he tried to calm down. Alice and Luka gave him questioning looks. "Oh, boy, I oughtta remember that one." He laughed even harder. "Oh, boy, but no." He said, his expression darkening. "I was never baptized." He paused, looking at the both of his companions. "It doesn't matter, my story isn't really important."

"No matter how you say that, it only makes you look even stranger." Luka stated.

Alice sighed. "Is that what you really think? Baptized people taste like Angel liver. " She gagged slightly. "Doesn't whet the appetite. That's why you smell good." She paused. "That's odd. I don't smell the same scent from you. If you were never baptized, why don't you smell as appetizing as Luka?"

Balthazar shrugged. "I'm not a monster, how am I supposed to know how I smell to one?"

"Ah. Good point." Alice blankly stated. "By the way, where are we going to? The Monster Lord's Castle?"

Luka nodded. "Yes. Well, we'll end up there eventually. It's pretty far away, so it's actually a little convenient when you think about it."

Balthazar nodded. "I see your logic. As a green amateur, directly opposing the Monster Lord would be a foolish mistake. Taking the time to grow in strength by battle is one of the best ways." He smiled. "You just might have a warrior's sense yet kid." He praised.

Unsure to take his compliment seriously, Luka pulled out a map. "Right now, we're just a little north of Ilias Village. So for now, we'll be heading towards Iliasburg." He pointed at the map roughly where it was located. "We keep our pace as we have been, we'll be there by roughly tomorrow evening."

"Seriously? Ilias Village, Iliasburg, Iliasport, Ilias Ilias Ilias. Why are all of these names so cheesy? Couldn't you think of any original names for these cities?" Alice chided.

Luka scolded Alice. "You say some pretty horrible things, you know. Why?"

Alice waved her tail. "Don't chide me. More importantly, I'm getting hungry again."

Luka looked at Alice in exasperation. "What? But you ate all of my dried meat earlier today! … Fine, we'll set up camp at sunset, so can't you just hold on 'till then?"

Balthazar chuckled in the back. "What's this? The boy can cook too? This trip just might be worth it after all."

Luka sighed. "Jeez, how annoying."

A noise distracted him from the banter. Luka looked sharply, to be gazed upon by a beautiful woman in a fancy dress and hat. However, upon closer inspection, Luka realized that the woman's lower half, where the dress expanded, was that of a slug!

"Oh? Travelers? And unbaptized at that." The Slug girl commented. "The younger one looks delicious."

Luka drew his sword nervously. "Oi, Alice! What should I do…?" He paused as he had no feedback. Turning around, Alice had vanished, and only Balthazar was in sight. He looked calm as ever, even bored.

"That man's name is Alice?" The Slug girl asked, confused.

"The hell? My name's not Alice! God damn, everyone's always worried about my damned name!" Balthazar complained.

"She ran?" Luka asked, dumbfounded.

Balthazar picked at his ear. "Actually, I think she more or less got distracted, and went wondering around."

Luka shook his head and focused on the slug girl. "What should I do?"

"Don't ask me." Balthazar cocked his head. "What point is a fight if you don't fight it. I won't fight your battles for you, unless they look interesting."

"What, I have to do it alone?" He asked astonished. "What'll happen if I lose?"

The slug girl seemed bored of the conversation. "You look delicious. I'll bind you in my mucus, and take your energy, maybe even use you as food!" She said, lifting the hem of her dress to reveal her slug-like bottom.

"Focus." Balthazar commanded. "I don't give a damn if you lose. I don't know about Alice, but if you lose or die here, I'll just continue on my merry way."

Annoyed, Luka pointed his sword at the slug girl. Balthazar watched from afar as Luka's attacks failed, stopped by the resistance and elastic nature of her flesh. He grew annoyed when he started asking Ilias for help, but did nothing but lean on a tree. The slug girl attacked him, getting her mucus over his cloths, eventually even binding him to the ground as she overwhelmed him and climbed on him. He struggled, and eventually broke free. Noting his spirit, Balthazar at least gave him points for effort.

"All right, if my regular attacks won't work… Then a regular slug's weakness is salt…" He quickly pulled out a vial of salt. "Hyiah!" He yelled, spraying salt at the slug girl. The slug girl shuddered and cautiously looked at Luka. Balthazar's hand struck his forehead. "I'll throw more!" Luka yelled. Eventually, after a few doses of sodium chloride, the slug girl screamed from moisture-sucking effects of the salt, and slowly ran away. "I won!" He cheered.

Alice returned. "What a sloppy victory."

"A sloppy victory? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I won like that." Balthazar gasped in shame.

"Oh, you're back, Alice." Luka stated. "Where did you go? Couldn't possibly have been scared by the slug?" He wondered.

Alice looked at him distastefully. "Idiot, I wasn't 'scared'. I didn't 'run' anywhere either. I just don't want to be seen by another monster." She said.

"Very well." Luka said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Anyways, you made a major mistake in your fight." Alice chided.

Balthazar nodded. "You could say that again. Riddled with flaws."

Alice shook her head. "The fight isn't that important. It's how he won." She addressed Luka. "You threw all of our salt! How are we going to preserve anything?"

Luka avoided her cold gaze. "I couldn't help it, I was desperate. Balthazar wasn't helping any."

"Resorting to using all of our food supplies on a monster… What a Hero you are." Alice shook her head. She started. "Oh, I apologize. Pseudo-Hero."

Luka growled. "The least you could have done is helped if you wanted a different outcome."

Alice looked down on Luka. "Slow down. I'm not your ally or companion here. I'm just observing you, that's all. If you get eaten or get turned into a slave, that's your own problem."

Balthazar looked intrigued. "So that's what's going on."

Alice turned her head away from Balthazar. "Why didn't you help? I know you're strong enough to wipe the floor with that slug twenty times over! Why's our salt gone?" She demanded.

"Like I said, I have no reason to fight monsters, or humans. I'm simply on my way to Hellgondo, and thought that this kid's resolve needed testing. I won't hide like you, since I don't need to…" He explained. "I'm just a swordsman waiting for something interesting to happen around him. I sense he's a little strange."

"'Strange gather the Stranger'?" Alice quoted his words.

Balthazar laughed. "You could say as much."

Alice returned her attention to Luka. "At least you understand that much. Anyways, it's time to set up camp. What are we eating?"

Luka looked at her with disbelief.

Several hours passed. Luka prepared breaded omelets, and wild grass sandwiches. The three sat by the fire Luka had made. Luka sat next to it, Alice a little further back, and Balthazar leaned on a tree near the edge of the fire's glow.

"That wasn't too bad." Alice praised. "If your sword arm was half as good." Balthazar laughed.  
"Where did you even learn your technique? It pains me to even watch it."

"Looks to me like a various assortment of styles. I see some Gold-Port Scimitar, and even a thrust meant to belong to a fencing weapon of some sort." Balthazar commented.

"Come on guys… I've been training for over five years." Luka moaned.

"And yet I'm a better swordsman with only seven years. Only four of those years were actual blade training." Balthazar reprimanded. "There's no excuse you shouldn't be able to take me on head-to-head, or at least have a fun sparring match, but as you are, I could take you out with one wave of my sword. Sheathed." He boasted.

"I would have thought it to be your first time." Alice muttered. "Just what were you wasting your time doing?"

"I learned it from various pilgrims who visited Ilias' Temple over the years. I added my own mix on the techniques I learned."

"Crap plus crap still amounts to crap." Balthazar stated.

Alice nodded. "It's true. If you've had crappy teachers teaching you crappy moves, you won't be a spectacular warrior." She tilted her head. "Fine. I'll teach you a little."

"Oh? More than what I'd do for the boy. I think he'd learn best from actual experience, but whatever you think is best, Alice." Balthazar said, shrugging.

Luka shook his head. "No, no, it's alright, you don't have to. Besides, learning swordsmanship from a monster seems strange."

"Is that discrimination?" Alice toyed. "'I want to coexist with monsters' but I don't want to train with one?"

"N-no! That's not what I had in mind." He was silent for a while. "All right, please train me, Alice." He pleaded.

Balthazar looked at Luka, offended. "The best sword-arm I know happens to be a monster's."

Alice nodded her head and smiled. "Good. It would have been boring if you ended up getting eaten early on. I'll train your sword arm."

Several hours passed, with Alice teaching Luka the basics of fighting, even going so far as to give him helping hints how to fight with a short stature of body like his. She explained to him how to use his weight to help drive his blade instead of brute force.

Jumping off a tree and letting his blade drive through an imaginary enemy, he readjusted himself. "Like that?" He asked.

Alice nodded. "That technique is called Demon Decapitation. It's well suited for a small person, like you. It doesn't work well with someone the size of Balthazar, but is still a deadly technique." She pointed out. "A small body is good for charging in and cutting the enemy's neck. It was once said that the Dark Elf Zack was able to decapitate the heads of a hundred humans with this technique."

Luka looked uncomfortable. "I was hoping you could teach me a more… Heroic technique."

"Beggars can't be choosers." She refuted.

Balthazar commented from his new perch, on a tree-limb with his legs dangling. "She's right you know. I've seen the technique once before. But I swore that I'd create my own techniques, and even my own sword."

Luka looked at the sheathed katana at Balthazar's side. "Really? Is that the sword you made?"

Balthazar nodded with pride. "I had no real materials at hand, so I fought monsters. At first, it was with help, but eventually I gained enough materials… Like Wyvern scales, Dragon scales… the oddball Behemoth fang or two, I think…"

Luka looked in awe. "Oh my Ilias. Those are such powerful monsters… And you defeated them on your own?"

"At the beginning, no. But I had help from a special someone, and she let me the materials I asked for. She helped with forging the blade too. But the materials aren't the only things that make the blade unique. But that's a story for another time." The warrior reminisced. "Anyways, I'm distracting you two. Keep going."

Thus, the two continued training. Alice taught Luka the basic skills of combat, and how to better defend himself. When the training finished, Balthazar noticed a difference in how Luka carried himself.

Jumping down from his perch, he watched his two road companions. "Aren't you going to use a sleeping bag?" Luka asked.

Alice shook her head. "I don't like being in something so restrictive like that bag. I'll just sleep around here." She stated, wrapping herself around the trunk of a tree.

"An odd decision." Balthazar stated. "Most lamias I knew had a temperature problem in the mornings. Being cold-blooded, that is."

Alice looked at Balthazar in shock. "How do you know so much about Lamias? Are you some sort of creep?" She asked.

Luka laughed. Balthazar ignored him. "I know quite a bit about your kind. I'm also a bit of a specialist with Dragonkin, Vampires, and even have done my research on Angel-kind. I've always wanted to ask someone of the Slime family a few things, but none of them really… Were able to answer my questions." He elaborated.

"You're just semi-freakish, then." Alice concluded.

"Uwah… How mean." Balthazar laughed. "Are you sure you don't want a warmth partner?" After receiving a death-gaze from Alice, he chuckled nervously. "Easy. Just joking." With expert precision, he climbed his way on a thick tree, just large enough for him to lie back on, almost a natural reclining chair. "I'll be sending my fond farewells to the world of the waking." He said, getting as comfortable as Luka could imagine in a tree and closing his eyes.

A few minute later, Alice looked at Luka. "Hey, idiot. Where did you get that ring?" She asked, staring intently on the ring.

"It's not for eating, Alice." Luka teased.

"Idiot. What the hell do you think goes on in my mind?" She chided.

Luka's voice raised in his defense. "Well, it's just that you're always complaining of hunger…"

"Idiot. I feel something… Faint… From the ring." She explained.

"Something faint? I don't know what you're talking about. This is just my mother's keepsake. It's all I have left of her. She died from illness ten years ago." Luka remembered.

Alice appeared mournful. "I'm sorry to make you remember that."

Luka was surprised. "Oh? Er… Thanks…"

"Why so surprised? Monsters and humans are the same in that aspect. When a parent dies, we both grieve."

"Yeah. Of course." Luka nodded.

"How about your father? Is he still alive?" Alice asked.

Luka averted his eyes. "No… He… Died before my mother did."

Alice nodded. "I see. Your father went off to fight the Monster Lord, and never came back. So you took up your father's wishes, and trained to be a Hero. Sound about right?"

Luka shook his head. "Nope. Incorrect. That guy died because of his own stupid mistakes."

Alice looked inquisitively. "That's unusual. For someone whose head is so full of sugar and rainbows to say that…"

"Well, what about you?" Luka asked. "Why are you here?"

Alice's eyes left Luka's. "… I'm… The only daughter of the Fateburn family." She revealed. "I wanted to see the world, I so set out a few days ago."

"Oh? Really!" Luka said in surprise.

"Pretty much." She smiled, then laughed.

Luka's face shadowed over. "You couldn't possibly… You aren't inspecting the human cities in a preparation for an invasion… Are you?"

Alice chuckled. "Don't give me such interesting ideas." She looked at Balthazar. "I know you're not sleeping. Why not participate?"

Not moving a muscle, Balthazar groaned. "I don't really like to talk about my past."

Alice frowned. "We just pretty much let ourselves out there, the least you can do is join in."

Sighing, Balthazar rolled off of his tree and landed softly on the grass. "Fine." Continuing to roll over, he eventually met the other two. "My mother is dead. My dad's still out in the world, but I don't know where." He said. Thinking he was done, he began to roll back to his tree , but Alice's tail stopped him.

"Not so far, rolling star. Elaborate."

A twisted smile briefly flashed across Balthazar's face. "Ordinarily, I'd ask the same for you…" He looked at Alice's face frown. "But I don't want to. My father… He murdered my mother when I was just a kid." Luka looked aghast, and Alice's face darkened. "It's not really bedtime story material."

Alice was genuinely in shock. "I'm… Sorry."

Balthazar shook his head. "No need to be. You didn't kill my mother."

Luka grasped his thoughts. "But why? You didn't just live with him, did you?"

But he shook his head. "No. Obviously not. I don't know why he did it exactly, but I have my suspicions. And those thoughts are what made me into what I am today." He paused as the surging colors of his invisible chains. He growled, but looked in surprised as Alice looked at him worriedly. "I think I'm done here. See? I'm not party material. I think I'll scout our perimeter." He said, getting up, and walking around.

After a few minutes after the darkness lifted from Luka and Alice, she eventually pulled out a book, whose age was apparently beyond old. "See this book? This forbidden book contains everything about the human world. Geography, environment, food… Everything!" She listed, resuming her prior conversation with Luk

Luka looked in shock at the age of the book, temporarily overriding his initial shock over the actions of his companion's father. "What? Look at the year this book was published! It's year 867! It's 500 years old!"

Alice closed her eyes. "Oh. I thought it was a little old."

"This is like a piece out of history… If we could sell it for quite a bit, we'd never have to worry about travel expenses…" Luka said excitedly.

"I'm not selling the book, you idiot."

"I'm getting rather tired. It's been a long day, after all. It's just the first step to a future where we can live in peace. Good night, Alice." Luka yawned.

"Yeah. Good night." Alice said distracted, looking out into the shadows of the night, where Balthazar was presumably strolling through.


	2. The Dragon Warrior

**AN: **God I feel like an idiot. I didn't even notice that I did the same chapter twice. Well, here's the ACTUAL chapter 2. Damn, I'm an idiot.

Welp... Still doin' it. I'll take a break, go back to Soul Eater, since I'm going to have to figure out a few things of how I'll be working it in the near future. Anyways, this was... Interesting to write.

* * *

**As The Story Progresses:** _Deciding to join the unlikely duo Alice and Luka on their journey, Balthazar watches from afar Luka's talent. So early in their quest, the three begin to reveal their lives to each other, as much as Balthazar detests doing such. The journey just begins, and the tale weaves no ending in sight._

Darkness wrapped around Balthazar. He felt pulled in all directions, and he was bound by something hard, metallic, and tight.

"Do you like the gift I gave you, Balthazar?" An angelic voice asked.

Ilias. "Huh. I've been bound worse by a Behemoth." He growled.

She laughed, and appeared in his subconscious, lighting it. "Poor Balthazar, you don't even know what I gave you."

Mustering his strength, he pulled on the chains binding him. They were the same chains which only he could see when he was awake. "These chains again… What the hell are they?"

Ilias shook her head. "As a Sinner, I only progressed what would naturally happen." She paused, and grabbed one of the chains binding Balthazar. "These chains are special. No one, not even the Alipheese Fateburn the First, or the first Monster Lord, are able to break these chains. Do you know why?" She gave a twisted smile.

Balthazar's eyes hooded over. "So no matter what I do, it's to Hell I go. Oh well." He looked up, glaring at Ilias. "I was never really the type to fit in to normal standards. I've heard rumors of the Chains of Hell… I just assumed that since I was alive…" He figured.

"That you could be alive that you couldn't be bound to the chains? Most people die immediately when the chains pierce them. You were able to survive, because you're resilient." Ilias explained. "But no matter what you do, just remember…" She was cut off as the dream distorted.

Balthazar awoke to being rocked. His senses were slow at first, but as soon as he saw Alice shaking him awake, his hand withdrew from his katana. "What the… Why are you shaking me? It's still night." He noticed.

Alice looked grim. "I know. I didn't want to have Luka's input on this subject. He's asleep."

Rubbing sleep from his eyes, Balthazar groaned quietly. "What's so important that the pseudo-hero can't hear?"

Alice folded her arms. "You know what. I've been watching you sleep for a while."

"Creepy incarnate. Why would the Mon- Er… What's so important that you'd watch me even as I sleep? I told you I wouldn't try killing anyone." Balthazar joked.

"Sixty six chains." She stated simply.

Balthazar's eyes darkened. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Alice flicked his forehead. "Don't play games. I can see them too."

"What?" He exclaimed. "The- You can see them, huh." He observed her watching as a surge of light traveled down one of the chains fixed to his ribs. Her eyes traveled down the length of the chain before it disappeared into obscurity. "What about them?"

Alice folded her arms. "Those are the Chains of Hell, said to have bound the first Monster Lord in Hell."

"So they are." Balthazar waited. "Is this going somewhere?"

"You're a Sinner." She stated. "I've never known Ilias to brand someone with the Chains of Hell so liberally. At least, that's what my teacher told me in the past."

"Title of Sinner, huh?" Balthazar chuckled. "I like that. The Sinner Balthazar. Rebel to Ilias. It has a nice ring to it."

Alice stood, peering down at Balthazar expressionlessly. "You really are an idiot. Haven't you heard the stories of Hell?"

Balthazar shook his head. "I'm too young for such old stories. Whoever told you them must be quite old themself, unless it's a passed-on story."

Alice was silent for a second. "My teacher told me stories she's heard. I'll just say this; it's not a place you want to be for eternity."

Balthazar smirked. "I don't plan on it." He paused. "I never told you why I'm really coming along, have I?"

Alice tilted her head. "Your purpose isn't really Hellgondo?"

Balthazar shook his head. "No, that part's true. Hellgondo is my destination. But I plan on making a diversion to your castle."

Alice stared at him darkly. "For someone who hates Ilias so much, doing her bidding seems rather hypocritical."

"Yeah, sounds like it. But I'm not in it to kill you, or even fight you. If Luka makes it to the end, so be it. His choices are his own." Balthazar rattled on. "I don't care if he defeats you. Some other monster will replace you. It's a fact. The cold reality of truth. I'm going to your castle, to Hellgondo, for two reasons."

"Those would be?" Alice asked seriously.

Balthazar sighed. "There's someone I failed in Hellgondo. She won't be impressed at my defeat, but I have to see her anyways."

"Her?" She looked intrigued.

"The woman who became my mother when my real mother died." He said softly.

Alice tilted her head. "There are relatively little to no humans in Hellgondo." She stated.

"How do you think I know so much about monsters?" Balthazar chuckled. "A human will know barely anything about monsters. A monster, on the other hand…"

Alice nodded. "I think I get it now. When your father ended your mother's life, you ran away. Somewhere along the line, you were able to make your way to Hellgondo, where you lived with a monster for several years. Is that right?"

Balthazar nodded. "You got the gist of it."

"You're different. But it explains some things." Alice commented.

"What? You sound as if you still want answers." Balthazar observed dryly. "I think I'll play a guessing game. I'll say something strange if you guess correctly."

"Huh? Strange? Everything you've said up to now has been strange, considering you're a human." Alice looked as if she couldn't believe what she heard.

"See? This is the glory of the game."

"I don't want to play games with someone like you."

Balthazar looked shocked, but it was clearly fake. "Someone like me? That sounds offensive, you know." He waited, but she didn't respond. "I want to kill the Goddess."

Alice continued to stare at him. "That's the first time I've ever heard of a human saying such things. It's understandable for a monster but-"

"That's why you're wrong." He interrupted. Alice looked shocked at his now deadly demeanor. "The whole story isn't so easy to explain." His aura disappeared as he picked his ear. "Anyways, as for the reason you woke me up, yes, you aren't hallucinating. These really are the Chains of Hell." He reflected on the dream Alice woke him from. "Ilias confirmed it as you woke me up."

"So you're seeing her in your dreams." She stated.

Balthazar nodded. "It's why I took a walk when I finished earlier. I didn't want to stay awake, but I wound up falling asleep anyways."

Alice slightly smiled. "That won't do you any good. Sleep is important, especially if you want to confront Ilias."

"Pft." The tension broke as Balthazar rebuilt his inner walls. "It doesn't matter. It'll be awhile before I'm up to par again. I can't defeat you ergo I can't defeat Ilias."

"You can't defeat me? I can feel such an immense power from you." Alice pondered.

He frowned. "Yeah. I had that power once. I can't use it anymore. When I confronted Ilias, she sealed my strength." He thought back.

_"Black Moon Blade!"_

_The moon turned red. A man stood, in red and dark gray clothes, a katana extended to the sky. Balthazar's shadow welled up from the ground, and rose in the air, encompassing him in a sphere of liquid-like blackness. A black blade cut the sphere, and it dissolved to show that he now wore pitch-black robes, and his blade took a more sickly appearance, a black blade with three crescent notches a the end of the blade, and a wicked curve which rested along the edge of the blade, giving the prior katana a backwards appearance, and thickened, like a long-sword._

_He stood on leveled off top of a mountain, with a rocky trial leading back down. Clouds began to form overhead, and lightning danced across the sky. Sheer power flowed off of Balthazar as he took a fighting stance towards the sky._

_"Come, Ilias! I challenge you to your death!" His robes waved about as wind blasted past him. "You might want to come down for a bit. If not, you'll give me no choice but to break down Heaven's Gates and confront you in heaven!"_

_Ilias' light fell down through a hole in the sky. "To break the sacred law of rebelling against me?" The disembodied voice resounded throughout the area. "You do not seem to know your place." Thunder cracked through the sky as a rogue bolt of lightning touched one of the adjacent mountaintops._

_Balthazar scoffed. "It seems that you don't particularly know what's going on! I'm here to defeat you, Ilias!"_

_"A human cannot defeat a Goddess." Ilias chided the human. "It is impossible. You are weak, I am strong."_

_A bolt of lightning descended towards Balthazar. "That won't be enough!" He yelled. His blade intercepted the bolt of lightning, which stuck to the blade for an instant before he swung aside, the massive current followed, discharging from the blade. "The next time you use such a technique… I'll send it right back towards you!"_

_Holy light began to concentrate on Balthazar. However, he sidestepped it, returning to the red light emitted by the moon. "What a shame, Balthazar. I had hoped to utilize your power to bring about a new world." A disappointed voice said._

_"Hell's Lightning…" Electricity surged down his black blade, and he raised it towards the sky. The blade's electricity extended indefinitely, soaring in the atmosphere as he attempted to reach Heaven. However, a bolt of lightning connected with it, and Balthazar was unable to direct the surge away from him. In seconds, he was engulfed in an explosion, and sent flying into the air._

_"Shit… I didn't expect this much power…" He muttered._

Balthazar looked up at Alice. "All of the power that I created over seven years… Gone. But the seal is already loosening." He clenched his left hand. "It's still there, like you said. It just needs to be brought back out." He raised an eyebrow as he returned to his back. "Any other questions or can I get some more sleep?"

Alice shook her head. "I think that will sate my curiosity for now." She dismissed him. However, a thought crossed her mind. "Wait. What was the second reason?"

Sleepily, Balthazar shrugged. "I'll let that be a surprise for you." Alice frowned, but turned around, dropping the subject.

Balthazar looked on as she curled around a tree. _She's certainly a curious one._ He thought as he fell back to sleep.

Several hours later, an annoyed Balthazar was rudely woken up again. "I-Ilias!" Luka gasped as he jumped up. He thought for a couple seconds. "Yes… I can… I can do this!"

It appeared as if Luka's sudden optimism and energetic outburst had awakened Alice as well. "Ugh…" She groaned, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. "What's with the noise this early in the morning?"

Balthazar scoffed. "Maybe if you could sleep through the night you wouldn't be so tired now."

Alice dismissed the thought. "Whatever. Just hurry up and get me something to eat, Luka."

"Hungry as ever." Luka thought aloud.

After a while, the three finished their meal. It was the same meal as the night before, but Luka realized that they were starting to run rather low on ingredients.

Luka seemed to perk up, and said a quick prayer. Alice rolled her eyes, and Balthazar sighed. "Already saying stupid things so early in the morning?" She teased.

Luka's voice rose defensively. "I'm just giving my thanks to Ilias. After all, one of Ilias' five commandments is to be dutiful in one's prayers."

"Five commandment? Ilias must certainly like to make humans do stupid things." Alice commented.

"… …" Balthazar simply stared at the two bickering.

"And to do those things so happily… Are you happy being slaves to her?" She taunted. "Besides, doesn't Ilias hate monsters?" She asked. "Doesn't that go against the dream you want to make reality?" She looked attentively at the pseudo-hero.

"It's a dangerous thing to go against a God." Balthazar stated. "You can either end up sealed away, as merely a soul with no ability to interact with the world or even pass on, or end up with your existence completely shattered."

"Even if that's the case…" Luka responded.

"Besides, it's completely irrational, her prohibition. Most monsters require humans in order for their species to continue to exist." Alice pointed out. "If you think about it, then there are just as many humans who have broken that prohibition."

"True. I didn't really think about it that way." Luka nodded. "Wait, does that mean that there are people who go out of their way to break her laws?"

"Are you just realizing this now? You're such an idiot."

Luka staggered back. "Wait… Wait a sec! Wouldn't that be an extremely efficient method to exterminating monsters if they aren't able to have children?"

Balthazar sighed. "And thus you have it. Ilias is committing mass genocide, if you think about it. Some force of good."

Luka's will cracked. "I'm… Certain that Ilias has some sort of plan."

"Some plan. Must be truly divine if we humans can't see hide nor hair of it." Balthazar scoffed.

Luka shifted his eyes. "Anyways," He rubbed his hands, putting the topic to the said. "It's about time that we set out. We're wasting daylight here."

The three set out on the beaten path. Soon, Luka couldn't help his instincts, and started conversation. "You know, I've only been to Iliasburg once before. It's a really huge city!"

Balthazar rested his arms behind his head. "Sure. Says the boy from the village so small it's only defining point is a temple." He laughed.

"Shut up, man." Luka scowled.

"Hehe. If you make it to Sentora, you should see some of the bigger cities there. Some big cities and towns, all really unique." Balthazar said.

Alice looked at him suspiciously. "And? What about their food?"

A drop of sweat slid down Balthazar and Luka's face. "What, their food?" Balthazar asked. "Incredible. That's the first thing you ever think about with a new place, isn't it…?"

"That's not the only thing that goes through my mind, fool." She replied. "But, it's nice to know what's available before you arrive somewhere. Just like in my traveler's book…" She said, revealing the book in question. "There's an Inn known as the Sutherland Inn in Iliasburg, they have this delicacy desert known as the Happiness Honey-filled Ama-ama Dango. Supposedly, it's on the checklist of any traveling gourmets of the things to eat."

_Of course it's about food._ Luka sighed. "The hotel might not exist anymore. It's been five-hundred years since your book was made."

Alice looked at Luka with disbelief. "What? It's only been five hundred years, what makes you think that the Inn would be gone?"

"You've got the time concept of a monster down, well enough." Balthazar teased.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked. However she went silent and Balthazar's eyes narrowed slightly. Taking her own initiative, she slid off of the path, and became nearly invisible, even to Balthazar's eyes.

A large plant, two leaves sticking out of the ground, stood in Luka's path. "Eh? What is this?" He turned around to see Alice had vanished, and Balthazar had found a rock to sit on.

"It's an option." He held a hand in the air, shaking it so-so. "It's an invitation to find out what it is. You going to accept it, or play the safe route and ignore it?" He asked.

Luka shuddered. His hand reached out to one of the leaves… but stopped. "I think that would be a bad decision." He decided.

Walking forward and around the odd plant, he started back on the path. Balthazar said nothing as he jumped off of the rock and fell in behind Luka. Alice appeared shortly after, taking over Luka's right side.

"Where did you go Alice?" Luka asked.

She folded her arms as she slid beside him. "Like I said, if there's even a slight chance of combat, I'll take my own initiative to hide. I told you before, remember?"

"So you said." Luka replied. "So wait, that thing back there was a monster?"

"As long as you don't interact with it, it's harmless." She explained. "Or are you some wild barbarian who runs up and attack something without provocation?"

"I wouldn't do that! Unless if something gets in my way, I won't fight it." He declared.

"That monster was likely one that you couldn't defeat. You probably would have just become food for it." She said condescendingly.

"W-was it really that powerful?" Luka asked.

"No. It's just annoying." Balthazar stated. "That was a Mandragora. A nasty piece of work if you find a strong one. Fortunately, many waste their time alive sleeping underground, and do not gain much experience. Therefore, most are weak, and easily avoidable. Find a strong one though…" He paused. "They aren't fun. With paralysis, you aren't able to attack or guard. There's no way to struggle against that status either."

"Huh. There are all sorts of monsters and abilities out there, aren't there?" He said in awe.

"I'll say. Some are plain, some are… Interesting." Balthazar stated distantly.

Finally, after a while, the sun began to sink below the horizon. Overcoming a hill, the group of three paused, seeing a crescent -shaped large town nestled between mountains and a cliff.

Luka paused after the two others confirmed the sight for themselves. However, he folded his arms and looked at Alice. "We just can't go into that town as we are. Are you able to disguise yourself as a human Alice?"

"Tch. I don't like being in a human's form. It feels unpleasant. Why do I have to assume a human form?" She complained.

"If you don't take human form, you won't be able to eat your Ama-ama Dango, remember?" Luka persuaded.

"Crap. I guess you're right." She relented. Balthazar laughed. "Hmph." With small mutations, her magic allowed her tail to become legs, and her skin color turned pale peach. "Fine. Is this okay?"

"That's good." Luka praised.

Balthazar smiled creepily. "A little on the skimpy side, but it shouldn't be a problem."

Alice noted his gaze. "… Pervert." At which response, Balthazar merely shrugged uncaringly.

From there, the three entered the town. However, Luka noted that it was desolate of any activity. Even for the evening, it was deserted. Hastily moving towards the town center, the two were forced to follow along as Luka went in search for life.

He sensed a fight unfolding in the plaza center, and he hid behind a tree to gauge the situation. Looking down, he was able to see a Dragon swordswoman, dressed in armor and a sword at her side, sticking out of the ground.

"How weak. Is there not even a single strong person in this entire village?" She demanded.

She had the plaza around her littered with downed warriors, all knocked unconscious. Three warriors remained on their feet, two wounded but still able to fight.

"Are you going to fight me or what?" The Dragon demanded.

Luka gasped when he realized who she was. _That giant sword by her side… One of the Four Heavenly Knights, Granberia, with a sword arm no human can match… Able to stand up against an entire human army by herself, while killing thousands... Such a powerful monster is attacking Iliasburg? Impossible!_ But Luka shook his head. _It's happening right before my eyes though…_

Turning to Alice for guidance, he turned around. "A-Alice, what should we… Do…?" He finished weakly, noting she had vanished. However, Balthazar looked on, not bothering to hide, but leaning on the side of a building, conveniently out of sight.

"Again. It's an invitation to battle." Balthazar repeated. "You either accept it, or ignore it. The consequences for either choice are severe though." He reminded. "Don't mind me; I'll keep watch like usual." He said, walking away.

"Great." Luka sighed. _Even Balthazar's abandoning me in this situation. Does he not think I can win? Or perhaps, is he afraid of Granberia?_ He thought to himself.

Granberia addressed the soldiers, catching Luka's attention behind his tree. "So, only you three left, huh? Are you just going to stand there and watch while I claim this city?" She taunted. "Or will one of you try to be a Hero and stop me?" After the soldiers looked at each other fearfully, Granberia raised her voice. "Well!? Decide!"

Two soldiers rushed Granberia. However, a blazing fire encompassed her broadsword. One of the soldiers, not backing down from the heat, slashed at her, but she vanished. She appeared behind him, incapacitating him. The other attacking soldier cursed, but attacked Granberia's open back. Barely trying, she deflected his attack without turning around, and sent a blast of heated wind at the man. The heat from the blast reached even Luka's position. The man collapsed from such extreme heat, and the last soldier trembled. _There are Four Heavenly Knights… All affiliated with one of the natural elements. Earth, Wind, Water… And Granberia must represent Fire._ Luka thought.

From atop a nearby rooftop which overlooked the scene, Balthazar hid his presence. He was still able to look down from the edge of the building, but with his presence concealed, she should not have been able to notice him. One hand rested on his katana in either case, just to be safe.

Granberia turned her attention to the remaining guard. "Well? What about you?" She challenged. The man screamed and turned tail, fleeing from her. "A wise choice, to flee from a stronger opponent. But in the future, you can't call yourself a soldier or a Hero." She muttered. She looked around the plaza for any more challengers. "Is that it? Having your city conquered by a monster… Are there no complaints to this?" She roared.

Balthazar's gaze hovered over Luka's position. He seemed restless and fidgety. Balthazar recalled his earlier words. "_It's an invitation to battle. You either accept it, or ignore it. The consequences for either choice are severe though._" He mouthed.

Granberia sheathed her sword. "Well then. I've taken over this city. Next, I'll just have to-"

"H-hold it!" Luka shouted, revealing himself and approaching Granberia. His sword was in hand. _He accepted the invitation to battle. Was it truly a wise decision for him?_ Balthazar thought.

Granberia crossed her arms. "What was that boy?" Luka appeared to start shivering. Even from his perch, he could tell the boy had cold feet. "Oh, you're wielding a sword, huh?" She looked him over. "Then I'll treat you as a warrior instead. No problems with that, I take it."

"Of course not! … Even… Even someone like me can be a warrior…" He said. _The boy has courage. But he's a fool if he thinks he can defeat her. Even I can't, not in my condition._ Balthazar firmly grasped his katana.

Granberia nodded, and pulled out her sword, holding it against Luka. "Very well then. Then I, Fire Swordswoman Granberia will be your opponent!" Luka forced his body to stop shaking, and pulled his sword out as well. "Good. Now give me your best shot!" She demanded.

Luka pulled back his sword, and swung as hard as he could at Granberia. However, Granberia's speed was too much for Luka to follow, and she dodged his strike. Looking in confusion, she tripped him, and he fell on his face. Rolling over, he was able to see Granberia now in front of him. He tried to get up, but she put her foot on the center of his chest. _She knows the human body well. Pinning him down using his center of balance… She'd be difficult to fight._

"You're too green." She stepped a little harder. "But, you faced me when the adults cowered in fear. I respect that. You're young, and you're bound to make mistakes. But I won't let it slide a second time." She threatened, stepping off of Luka, allowing him to stand back up.

Brandishing his sword, Luka stared at Granberia. "It… It's not over yet."

"Did you not hear me? Or are you ignoring my advice?" Her eyes widened in disbelief. "I won't say it again."

"Prepare yourself." He took his stance.

"If you insist, boy." She took her stance again. "You won't regret it, will you?"

Luka was resolute. "There's no way I will!" He brought his blade up to his neck, parallel with Granberia's, and dashed forward. _Demon Decapitation. Using it won't do him good._ Balthazar noted. As his prediction unfolded, Granberia dodged the attack with ease, and kicked Luka, forcing him to the ground.

Putting her weapons tip in the ground, she folded her arms. However, she still looked shocked. "That attack… Why do you know a monster's technique?" She interrogated. Luka appeared to be in distress as he struggled back up. "Your swordplay is sloppy, and you're still immature. There's no way you could have invented that on your own. Who taught you that technique?"

Luka avoided her eyes. "Why should I tell you?"

Granberia simple smiled. "I think I might already know who it is. In fact, I'd like to have a match against her myself." She tilted her head. "Is she your master or something?"

Luka turned his head. "I won't say."

Granberia frowned. "If that's the case…"

Balthazar found his chance to enter. Jumping off the side of the building, he landed perfectly in the middle of Granberia and Luka.

"Y-you!" Luka exclaimed, startled.

Balthazar was completely serious. "Yeah. It's me."

Luka looked at him in disbelief. "I thought you weren't going to help me out if something like this happened." He said.

Balthazar breathed out sharply through his nose, but remained serious. "You honestly think this is something I'd pass on?"

Granberia looked astonished by Balthazar's arrival. "Oh? Where did you come from? Did you finally gather your strength when a boy who was more courageous than you was about to lose?"

Balthazar matched her gaze. Tension burst into flame as the two stared. "I wouldn't quite say that. Under normal circumstances, I would have let him just die. But…" He grasped the handle of his sheathed sword. "Like I said, I won't pass on this opportunity."

Granberia smirked. "You think you can beat me? You sure seem confident of yourself. Come on; give me your best shot." She raised her sword. However, Balthazar remained motionless, his hand on his hilt. "What are you doing? I told you to attack me, not stand around like an idiot!"

Balthazar closed his eyes. With a sharp noise, he drew his blade an inch. "I'm not one to engage first… But it seems like I'll have no choice but to attack with everything I've got. Uuuraa!" He dashed forward, his blade drawing as he dashed forward. Granberia was surprised at his speed, but blocked his attack as his blade left the sheath.

Granberia frowned. "I should have been able to see that attack faster!" Balthazar simply breathed out, guiding his next attack with liquid clarity. Knocking her sword out of the way, his blade traveled close to her, but she jumped back. "The hell?"

Balthazar took a few, calculated steps back, his blade diagonal to his body. "Normally, I wouldn't engage in conversation with a fight this serious… But…" He stopped, as Granberia vanished. He turned to his right, foreseeing the attack. His sword intercepted Granberia's but she used the force of her attack to force Balthazar into the air. Gasping in annoyance, he righted himself in mid-air, and sheathed his sword as he landed, leaving a single inch drawn.

"What are you? I've never known a human… Not one as young as you… To be able to be so precise and powerful." Granberia questioned. "Who are you?"

A vein of irritation welled up in Balthazar. "Why does everyone insist that they must know my name?" He complained, drawing his blade again as he dashed towards Granberia. She simply side-stepped the attack, and countered with her own swing. "I've seen that attack coming." He whispered, as he used the momentum of his dash to roll and avoid it.

"You're annoyingly good for a human. I can sense you're really powerful, but you aren't able to hit me. That's odd." She commented. Balthazar said nothing; his concentration could not be broken. He ran and jumped, lunging his blade down at her. "Come on, this has got to have been your most easily noticeable move yet!" She intercepted his blade, and sent him flying into a building on the other side of the street.

Deftly correcting his flight, he landing on the side of the building feet first, and bent his knees. Using his own momentum from her attack, he jumped off the building at an even faster rate, blade extended. In an instant, Luka gasped from the sidelines as sparks dance across the evening light. Granberia and Balthazar both stood, backs to each other and blades extended from their sides.

Slowly the two faced each other. "I have no choice. You aren't considering leaving, are you by any chance?" Balthazar asked.

"Like hell I would. If you think that was enough to drive me off, you're dead wrong." Granberia held her blade tightly.

Balthazar seemed mournful. "Then you leave me no choice." He held his blade at an odd angle, almost as if he was going to give his blade to Granberia. _Such an odd stance._ Luka observed. "This might not end the fight, but it'll let me know what's going on." He explained. His eyes seemed to sharpen immediately, and an incredibly dark aura seemed to pervade from him. "This one attack will end this fight!" The blade kept the same angle, but he held the blade closer to his body so he could grasp the blade with ease. "Mortal Sin." In a nigh-instantaneous clash, the blade collided with Granberia in a one-second lock that seemed to last for hours. The energy in the lock increased as Balthazar used the advantage of being closer to Granberia and pushed her back by an inch. However, the attack quickly wore out, even in the hour-long lock, and she pushed him back.

The two exchanged looks. Out of Luka's complete surprise, Balthazar sheathed his sword completely. "Welp, that's it."

Granberia looked at Balthazar with shock. "What do you mean 'that's it'?" She questioned accusingly.

"I can't win." Balthazar was sincere. "You said it yourself. I have a lot of power, but I can't hit you. What good is a fight with a lot of stamina if you can't use it? It's like forcing a river through a dam. I'm not able to utilize my power." He pointed at Luka. "But isn't he something?" Granberia raised her sword.

"When are you three going to stop being idiots?" A familiar voice called out. A few seconds later, Alice appeared, arms folded and annoyed.

"A-Alice! You're… Back?" Luka gasped.

"Impeccable timing." Balthazar stated.

Granberia looked to be in surprise as well. "Y-you!" But she made no movement to attack Alice, out of Luka's surprise. Instead, she fell to one knee before her.

"Granberia… Just what are you doing?" She ordered. "Who ordered you to do this?"

Granberia kept her eyes affixed to the ground. "No one. I decided by myself, in order to get rid of those annoying Heroes."

Alice frowned. "Go away, you annoyance."

Granberia resisted her order. "But if I leave, more and more Heroes will just-"

"I said, 'go away'." She commanded. "If you go berserk here, how am I going to eat my Ama-ama Dangos? Answer me!"

Granberia looked sheepish. "If that's all you want, let me secure the city and I'll-"

"You think it's fun to sight-see with such an event happening?" She scoffed. "How many times am I going to have to tell you to leave? Or… Is that how you show your loyalty?"

Granberia relented to Alice. "Very well, if that is your wish." She glared at Luka and Balthazar. Slowly tearing her eyes away from them, she vanished. Luka collapsed as soon as Granberia's presence vanished.

Balthazar leaned against one of the buildings. "Alice, you…!" Luka exclaimed. For some reason, she avoided his eyes. "You were pretty awesome out there." He smiled.

Alice looked thunderstruck. "… … That's it!? After all that happened, that's all you have to say?" She asked incredulously. "Are you truly that stupid?" Luka responded with a blank expression. Balthazar sighed, rubbing his wrist.

"And you!" Luka exclaimed, getting back up. "Just what kind of a fight was that!? You were all over the place, and, and!"

Balthazar rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." He grimaced.

"How do you just ignore your own feats? You could have wiped the floor with her!" Luka exclaimed. "When you used that attack… Immortal Sign, or something like that! You were so serious! Almost even deadly in just your aura!" Luka cheered.

Balthazar straightened himself and knocked Luka over the head. "'Immortal Sign'? Did she kick your hearing out of your head earlier?" He yelled. "Gods, I can't believe this." He paused. "That attack wasn't called Immortal Sign. The name of that technique was Mortal Sin." With that, the air drew cold. "It's not something I can teach. It's a technique I made up on my own. I'll never teach someone like you that move." He said.

In the background, people started to come out of their homes. 'Is she gone?' 'That monster, did she run away?' 'Those three over there! I don't get it, but they somehow drove her away!' More and more citizens were coming out of their houses, murmuring in excitement. Eventually, the three were surrounded, much to the distaste of Balthazar.

'Thank you! A little bit longer, and this would have been a monster's city!' 'Even though you're so young, you were so amazing! How did you ever drive that monster away?' The citizens began to praise them. Slowly, after being thanked countless times, the citizens began to return to their normal routines.

"By the way, you there. Person." Alice called out, grabbing the attention of a random citizen.

"Person? What kind of a name is that when a have such an interesting name like Cervantes!" He complained.

"I don't care." She flatly stated. "Where is Sutherland Inn?"

Cervantes pointed towards the setting sun. "Just go west from here. You can't miss it."

Alice dismissed the man. "Hah. Did you hear that Luka? I told you so."

Luka sighed. "… Incredibly old Inn."

With renewed vigor, Alice pushed the three forward. "Off to the west! I know where we're staying tonight!"

"Y-yeah. Whatever you say Alice." Luka sighed. Balthazar simply smiled as the three moved.

After a short walk, the three came upon the Sutherland Inn. "Ah, there it is!" He exclaimed. Curious, he knew that the cost of expense would be hard on his wallet. He read the sign.

"2,400,000 gold? Per person!? For one day!?" Balthazar and Luka exclaimed in unison.

Luka calculated how long they could stay, out of both interest and grief. He concluded they would only be able to stay at the in for six seconds. _If I was baptized, we could have stayed here almost for free…_ Luka despaired.

Turning to Alice, he broke the news. "There's just no way we can stay here. If all three of us stay here, we could only afford six seconds apiece."

Balthazar sighed. "Well that's a bummer. Oh well. I'm used to sleeping outside." His words were received by piercing stares by Luka and Alice.

"If I knew this was going to happen, I should have let Granberia take over this city…" Alice murmured. Luka gasped in shock.

Just then, one of the soldiers from the plaza who had been defeated by Granberia strolled up. "Pardon me, step aside." He slipped past the three to the receptionist, who glared at him. "Hey owner, I'm a Hero. I'll take the Hero's rate." He commanded.

The owner looked outraged. "What kind of stupidity is that!? What kind of Hero gets knocked out by a monster instantly?" She pushed the failure of a Hero out of the Inn, where he fled, somehow able to keep an air of grace. _Idiot._ Alice thought.

"B-but I'm a Hero!" He exclaimed as he fled.

"Someone like you calling yourself a Hero…" She yelled. When he was far enough away, she cupped her hands around her mouth. "And stay gone!" She turned her attention to the group of three. "Oh! If it isn't the three who saved the city!" She praised. "Please, stay the night!" She insisted.

"Uh… We… Don't exactly have the money." Luka admitted, embarrassed.

She shook her head. "I'll give you the special Hero's Rate! I'll just send the rest of the 7,199,994 gold as a bill to the Ilias Temple."

"Th-thank you. But we're not baptized Heroes." Luka stammered

"Nonsense. A baptism doesn't make you a Hero! You're actions are!" She said happily. Balthazar rolled his eyes, making sure it was incognito.

"That said, you got your ass beat." She reminded. "Balthazar was the only one who really put up much of a fight."

The words shattered Luka. "Oh, give me a break…" He sighed.

The owner rushed the three in, giving them two rooms, two for the 'Heroes', and one for Alice. Luka was still trying to calm down, before from adrenaline from the fight, now from anxiety from being in such a luxurious room. Balthazar seemed unsure where to sit, as if he had never seen such materials before in his life. Alice stood, back in her monster form, munching on the Ama-ama Dangos she had ordered.

With Balthazar restlessly pacing around the room looking too anxious to even sit down, Luka turned his attention to Alice. "Is it good?"

She smiled. "Yes! It's sweet!~" Her tail swung lightly, reflecting her joy.

"Oi, but don't lose your transformation. If someone see's you…" Luka warned.

She sighed happily. "Fuuu… That was delicious. Very sweet."

She resumed her human appearance, and rang a service bell. The owner appeared, and took the dishes from Alice. She looked at Balthazar, who had gone pale over his unknown predicament. "What ever is the matter?" She asked.

Balthazar shuddered. "It… It's nothing. I…" He seemed genuinely thrown off from his usual composure. Luka looked curiously at this new side of Balthazar. "W-where can I sit? Where'll I sleep?" He panicked.

The owner laughed. "What are you asking? You've passed that chair five times now! It's okay for you to sit down on it!" Balthazar gave the chair an uneasy look, but remained upright. "Anyways, how did you like our specialty?"

Alice nodded and smiled. "Even though it's so incredibly sweet, it doesn't override the flavor of the dango." She licked her lips. "Absolutely delicious. If you were a monster, I'd make you a duchess."

The owner laughed. "You're certainly a strange one!" As soon as she calmed, the three's attention returned to Balthazar, who had begun inspecting every element possible of the chair, and she began to laugh again. But soon, her face fell. "Unfortunately, we haven't been able to get enough Happiness Honey lately, so we're out of more Ama-ama Dangos." She looked crestfallen. "Since Happiness Village doesn't have enough men, I suppose there's no helping it."

Luka tilted his head. "Did something happen in Happiness Village?"

The owner nodded and thought. "Hm. That's right, if it's you guys, I'm sure you can do something about it! If you could beat that swordswoman, I'm sure this'll be a piece of cake." Luka nodded. He was too far in the exaggeration to change his story now. "Anyways, have a good rest."

Luka thanked the owner again. He felt in heaven, being able to sleep on such soft beds for once. As soon as the owner left, Alice returned to her monster form.

"Hm. I'm hungry again." She stated.

_What? But…_ "How? You just ate all of those dangos!" Luka was surprised at her gluttony. "Go back to your room."

Alice looked at Luka. "The dangos went to another stomach. My other one wants human life." She said. She licked her lips. "Like I said, someone unbaptized looks so delicious."

"H-hey! Wait!" Luka protested. However, Alice caught him in her tail, and pushed him on the bed.

"Actually, if you're going to do that, I want to borrow him for a bit." Balthazar interrupted. Alice looked at him in surprise.

"You want Luka? But why?" She asked, annoyed.

Balthazar rolled his eyes. "I won't stop you from whatever you want to do with him." He said. "However, before that, I want to test him. If you really do… Do that… And if you're as… Ehem… Aggressive as I think you are, he won't have the energy for what I want to do." He extended a hand. "Gimme."

Alice sighed. "Fine." She uncoiled her tail from Luka.

"We'll be back. You can come if you want, but you might get bored." Balthazar admitted as he opened the door. Alice returned to her human form.

"I'm only coming because I want to make sure that I get him back." She professed.

The three walked outside of the Inn. After stating to the owner that they'd be back shortly, the two gained ample room.

Luka looked at Balthazar with relief. "Thanks for saving me." He shuddered.

"I didn't save you kid. She'll have her way with you, but you're useless once you pass Critical Ecstasy." Balthazar explained. "It's when your health bar is depleted. You can see it, can't you? I'm sure Alice taught you how." Luka nodded. "Good. That saves time. Now draw!" He yelled.

"Wh-what?" Luka started. "Draw?"

Balthazar nodded. "Your sword. Come at me." He drew an inch of his katana.

"W-wait, explain to me first-" Luka stammered.

Giving no time for such antics, he pressured Luka. "Don't waste time. I'm an enemy. Give me you best attack!"

Luka shook his head. "I don't understand but…" He drew his sword. "I suppose I can spar." Suddenly, he remembered the strength Balthazar showcased earlier. "But wait! Are you going to be serious?" He exclaimed.

"Attack! Or I will!" Balthazar shouted.

Going with his wishes, Luka shook his head and attacked Balthazar. Not even fully removing his katana from his sheath, he blocked the attack. He pushed to the side, and Luka's sword followed. Using his open palm, he pressed into Luka's stomach, pushing him several feet back.

"Th-this strength…" He groaned. But he shook his head, and attacked Balthazar again. "Hiya!" He shouted as he jumped off the ground to give him an edge.

Balthazar silently watched the attack, parrying again with a partially drawn blade. "More! Fight harder! Fight me as if I were Granberia!" He taunted.

Resolution filled Luka. He rushed in to Balthazar, and began to attack in quick succession. However, each attack was met by Balthazar's half-drawn blade. Locking swords, Balthazar threw Luka off of him by fully drawing his sword. _He's left-handed._ Luka observed. _His attacks will be different than most of mine. But I've learned how to take advantage of a left-handed warrior back in my training days in Ilias Village!_

"Fight me seriously. Using any underhanded techniques just because I wield my katana with my left hand alone will get you nowhere." He placed his other hand on his hilt.

Luka was taken aback. "Wait! What? Can you read minds?"

Balthazar rushed Luka, and swiped his blade diagonally. Luka was barely able to defend himself. "Such a technique to read an opponent comes with the territory of many years of training." He explained. "I doubt you will master it before you fight the Monster Lord, but having the ability to sense another's thoughts in combat can both help bring together opposing forces."

Luka looked at Balthazar in awe. "Wow. Are you… Helping me?" He asked.

Brandishing his katana, he narrowed his eyes slightly. "No. I am testing your strength." He lunged his blade forwards, in a piercing attack which Luka glanced off of his blade.

Alice watched from the side as the two sparred. _Luka has no chance. He's missing so many opportunities to strike Balthazar down. Is he doing this on purpose?_ She thought, watching the blades parry each other. Balthazar lost ground, and lowered his weapon near the ground. Luka cautiously approached the opening, but Balthazar swung upwards, bringing both dust and steel on Luka's unsuspecting body. However, he held himself back, making sure the attack didn't make contact.

Luka wiped the dust out of his face and coughed. Only when he was able to see again did he notice the katana centimeters away from his throat. "Uwah…" He gasped, surprised at the quickness Balthazar displayed.

Disappointed, he lowered his weapon then sheathed it. He sighed. "That's all. We're done." He turned around and looked at the night sky, his back to Luka.

Luka looked in confusion. "But what was this even for?" He sheathed his sword as well.

Balthazar twisted his head so he could see Luka, but most of his body remained still. "Your fighting experience is rather low. You couldn't see past my attacks, or read my movements. I thought you could dodge that last attack where I used the ground the throw dust at you, but even then, you fell right into the trap." He looked at him seriously. "If I was serious, you'd be dead." He declared. Luka shivered. "Anyways, I'm done with Luka. You can continue where you left off, Alice." He said, absentmindedly.

Greedily, Alice pulled Luka back into the mansion. The owner stayed by the side of the door, however, and approached the swordsman. "I saw you two spar. That was quite impressive." She said.

Balthazar sighed. "No." He objected. "My sword skills are too slow, and inefficient. An untrained eye like yours wouldn't be able to see the flaws." He cursed. "My skills weren't enough before, either."

The owner looked in genuine surprise. "Really? Gracious me, you looked like a master, sparring with your friend."

Balthazar chuckled. "My technique is raw, and only honed in the heat of battle. And that's a half-assed honed, at that. I had no real master, so I developed everything myself. Which is why there are so many flaws."

The owner shook her head. "If you keep looking at the negatives, you'll get nowhere. Focus on the positives, and you'll make progress." She chided.

_If I am able to make any progress, it's by correcting my most basic flaws. My style is almost solely dependent on using my techniques. For the most part, I can't use them anymore. Which means, I have to start from the ground up. I'll work on getting the way of my sword mastered, then focus on unlocking my sealed powers._ Balthazar resolved.

"Y-yeah. I suppose so." He said, but only to get the owner off his back.

She looked carefully over her guest. "Make sure to come inside soon. It's getting late. You'll want to be rested if you leave tomorrow."

Balthazar nodded. The owner returned to the inn, but Balthazar remained, staring at the moon in thought. _My attacks were able to directly touch Granberia. Should I take it as somewhere to start with? Agh… It doesn't matter. I need to find someone to train me. Someone whose proficiency with a sword is masterful. I don't care if I have to learn a new style of fighting, or even have to adopt another sword. I must become more powerful than I am now._ He stared at the moon for a long time, thoughts like those rampaging in his head.

Eventually, Alice appeared behind Balthazar. "You're still out here?" She asked.

Balthazar made no mentionable response physically. "Yes. I am."

She sighed. "I've been done for quite some time." She scowled. "You didn't think I'd take advantage of him all night, did you?"

He shook his head. "It's not that. I've just…" He trailed off, and weakly grasped his sword. "My style is pathetic. I know that." He admitted. "I'm just thinking to myself."

"Pathetic? You were able to drive Granberia back, even a little. For a human, that's quite a feat." She comforted.

Balthazar turned to Alice, anger flashing across his face. "A feat? A human? By the… I'm so sick of this crap!" A tear started to well up in his eye. "Damn it!" He roared walking off on Alice. "I'm doing everything I did before, but I still can't do anything to win. Why the hell did you make me think that would make me feel better!?" He unleashed his emotions on Alice. "Ilias was right, dammit." _'I'll take everything you hold most important to you.'_ Ilias' voice resonated in his head.

Alice was shocked by his outrage. "Wait, don't you think-?" She started.

"No! I don't!" He burst out. "Granberia was able to see all of my attacks coming. I'm used to seeing fast movements, so I'm not exactly annoyed I could see hers, but my reflexes are slow." Tears started to drop from his eyes, but his facial expression was still wrapped with anger. "When I rolled to avoid her counterattack, I should have been able to attack, and disrupt her stance! The force from my sheathed attacks was easily absorbed!" His chains flailed wildly as he gestured.

Alice wasn't quite sure what to say. Balthazar breathed heavily, as his emotions drained out of him. Taking a deep breath, he slowly regained his composure. Alice noticed that he still shook a bit.

"Look. I don't understand why you're so distressed. But you can't just mope around because you think you got your ass handed to you on a silver plate. The skill you used at the end before you forfeited… Mortal Sin…" She grew pensive. "That was a technique I've never seen before. It was truly powerful." She acknowledged. "If your power was really all that you said it was, then if you used that skill with your strength uninhibited… That sounds truly frightening."

"I appreciate the sentiment." Balthazar spat. "But it doesn't' change anything. That Luka still has almost unlimited potential. I can sense it from him. All it took was three strikes of our blades, and I could sense his power. Go ogle over him."

Alice looked shocked. "You could sense his potential?"

Balthazar nodded. "It's there. If I don't make it, or decide to take my own path, he'll just keep growing and growing." He sighed. "He has the potential to defeat even you. He just doesn't know it."

"So what's wrong then?" Alice wondered.

He sighed. "My limit's coming close. I need to expand my basics so I can become stronger again."

Alice sighed. "Is power really that important to you?"

"…"

"Don't go on and on about getting more power if you have nothing to accomplish with it. So you somehow find a way to kill Ilias? What then?" Alice questioned. "You only have one goal in your life? You've been bound by the Chain of Hell, so even if you kill her, you're destined to go to Hell. But let's say you do it. Ilias is gone. What do you do with the rest of your life?" She attacked.

Balthazar said nothing. Rather, he couldn't. He had no answer for it. "I… Honestly have no idea. Well… I can think of a few things to do…"

Alice walked in front of Balthazar. "And?"

He avoided her gaze. "I don't know! I want to find out my lineage. I want to know things."

"That's it?" She asked. "If I wasn't in human form, I'd strangle you."

Balthazar hung his head. After a short silence, his head hung. "No. I've got nothing. I'm a meaningless human who wants to destroy Ilias because he was betrayed by her. I'll probably die a rebel, and be rightfully chained in hell…"

Balthazar was interrupted by Alice's hand, slapping him directly across the face. "What the hell?" She growled. He was too shocked to even mutter anything. "You'd take the judgment of some corrupted Goddess? More importantly, you haven't even planned for when you defeated Ilias!"

"Wh-what?" He wasn't able to form any refutes. _When I won? What is she saying…?_

"You go on and on about having lost all of your power. But what are you even doing? You sacrifice your life dedicating yourself to a goal in which you might lose everything!" She scolded. "But what you do have is the power to change the world as it is! You've never thought about trying to change society!" The Monster Lord folded her arms under her bust. "If you kill Ilias, her entire population becomes unsettled. They'll see you as an even greater enemy. The hatred that accumulates for you might surpass the hatred I have. You're trying to defeat Ilias but for who?"

"I-I-I.." Balthazar stammered. _Damn her… I've got nothing…!_

"If you're fighting Ilias for yourself, then you're setting yourself up for failure. If you're fighting to set humanity and monsterkind free, then you're walking in towards death blindly. Why?"

"…" Balthazar went silent. After a moment granted by Alice, he answered. "The world is a horrible place. Monsters and Humans fight each other in pointless wars, and bloodshed is everywhere. We take what we don't need, and the world suffers. Humans and Monsters breed hatred by past misunderstandings and false portrayals… We've gone too far, we're dying for no reason. I wanted to break that cycle, so I gave up my life in order to obtain power."

"So? Why kill Ilias? Why not try to persuade her to change her views of the world?" Alice questioned.

"She was responsible for my mother's death."

With this, Alice frowned. "I thought you said your father killed her."

"He did. But he and my mother were inseparable." He paused. "Then she knocked him into a coma, then did something to him. His mind was twisted. When he woke, he…" Balthazar growled.

"I see. So that's why you want revenge on Ilias. It's completely personal, but you've found a way to justify your actions."

"And if I have?" He asked, bitter.

"You're as much as an idiot as Luka. Maybe even more." Her arms held herself tighter. "Whatever. I'm going to sleep. I was hungry at first, and thought I could persuade you to let me eat, but I lost my appetite." She briskly turned around, leaving Balthazar alone in the night.

"No… I'm not like Luka." He responded. He made sure that Alice was still within earshot as he said that. "He's pure." Alice stopped, her arms dropping to her sides. "He's not confused about his ambitions. His goal is noble. If he's an idiot, then he's an idiot who knows what he's doing. On the other hand, I…"

"Idiot." She closed the door of the Inn behind her.

Balthazar sighed. "I never said I was perfect." He closed his eyes, letting the sound of the night surround him. "If I was, I would have thought it was some test that Ilias was giving me. But I'm not. I'm as defective as they come. I can't take anything in stride. So I ran away from the problem." He watched a rogue cloud pass over the moon, silent.

He returned to the Inn, and as soon as he touched the door knob, He felt Alice behind him. "You're an idiot, but an honest one. It's a good start. I think I'll let you be a warmth partner when we set out again."

She walked off, entering her own room. He smiled slightly as he entered Luka's and his room. The kid was awkwardly sleeping on a plump mattress, but he was out cold. He stared at one of the luxurious beds, and tentatively set himself on it. Before he was aware, he was asleep.


	3. Guidance

**AN:** Alrighty, here we are. Sorry about that delay, but I've been a bit busy. But, here's the next part. I've been thinking about changing the name of Two Sides of a Coin, but I haven't figured out what fit it better. Oh well. Some day.

* * *

**As The Story Progresses:** _Balthazar, a warrior bound to the Chains of Hell, despises Ilias. However, he joins Luka's quest to overcome the Monster Lord out of intrigue. Alice, the Monster Lord, joins the oblivious Luka in his quest of coexistence. Despite the difference in views in the unlikely team, they reach Iliasburg, where Granberia, one of the Four Heavenly Knights is laying siege to the town. Luka challenges her, but is easily overwhelmed. Balthazar takes over the fight, but forfeits, unable to defeat her after using his 'ultimate' technique. Alice shuts Granberia down, and leaves. After an argument of views with Alice, Balthazar seems intent on gaining even more power. Now they prepare to leave, to set out for Iliasport, but also to take care of business in Happiness Village and to end the annoyances of the Monster Bandits plaguing the mountain paths._

Eventually, night passed into morning. After a deep sleep, Balthazar awoke, the last to wake for the morning. His eyes fluttered open to Luka dressing. Groaning, he tried to roll off of the bed he had slept on, but it was far too plump for him to do such. He paused, realizing where he was. He tried to stretch, but immediately regretted. Grunting in pain, Luka finally realized that his bunking partner was awake.

"What's wrong?" He asked, noting the pain in Balthazar's voice.

Unmoving, he buried his face in the mattress. "I didn't move."

"I'm sorry?" Luka asked, not following the conversation.

Propping himself up, he glared. "I didn't move. At all. All night. I slept perfectly still." He groaned in displeasure. "I was afraid of something like this…"

Luka laughed, but tried to contain it. "No, wait… Was that thing last night… About this?"

Scoffing, Balthazar nodded. "Afraid so." He slowly got up, grunting and groaning as he set himself straight, smoothing out his cloths he acquired from Ilias Village that he had slept in.

Luka shook his head, grinning. "I don't believe it." Slipping his iron sword in his sash, he walked to the door. "Well, hurry up and get ready, Alice and I will be going out shopping for a couple of hours, but after that, we're going to prepare to go to Ilias Port." He explained. He walked out, in an odd mood.

Balthazar quickly adjusted himself. The emotions that had made him lose control the night before appeared to have washed away completely, and he felt back in control of his own mind. Giving himself a final pat-down, he grabbed his katana and placed it on his shoulder, leaving his sash empty on his waist.

He left as Sutherland Inn as well, after getting a good shove and supportive cheer from the owner. Grimly ignoring her, he set about the now busy town. Heroes, citizens, merchants, and soldiers walked about the city now, the appearance of Granberia apparently an afterthought, although Balthazar noticed that there seemed to be more guards out than before.

Having no gold at first, he elected to acquire some. Although not a thief, he deftly maneuvered through the crowds, slipping out of the collective mob consciousness. Like that, he was able to find moments of distress to pick from and profit out of, such as the movement of goods. Utilizing his abilities, he was able to quickly amass a small pile of gold, and started to eye the wares.

During his shopping, he stopped by a cloths merchant. Gathering new attire, he donned his new clothes, donating his old clothes for use of another. After paying a small amount of gold, he decided on a new outfit, slightly more colorful than his prior getup.

His sash was now blue and silver, matching the dark blue pants and steel boots he now wore. His shirt was a dark teal, which revealed the chest directly under his neck. However, over the shoulders, wrists, and stomach were silver plates of steel, protecting his most vital areas, over which a sturdy light gray vest was secured. Each piece of protective steel had an elegant border inscribed on each plate. He also picked up a bluish-silver cape with a white pauldron on his shoulder, which he wore over his left arm. He also hovered over a large silver hat, with rims far exceeding that of a regular hat's rims. A black and white feather protruded from one of the sides, but he decided that it would be foolish to buy. He wrapped a large steel belt diagonally across his chest, and donned white metal-plated gloves.

His new appearance caused many gasps of wonder as he waded through the crowds, but eventually he found several brooches to hold his coin in, hanging them from inside his vests pockets. Neatly organizing himself, he found a rarity in Iliasburg: a traveling merchant with knowledge of fine craftsmanships. The peddler was able to tune his pocket-watch he had been carrying in a pocket of cloths before, so he now let it hang loosely in a pocket in his vest.

Satisfied, he left the merchant's quarter to find his companions. During his meanderings, he caught wind of a dark rumor, and he partook on the chance to learn more. Three men, all older than him, two looking to be successful business men, and the last a profitable farmer were gathered, discussing gossip.

One of the business men, who dressed in a black suit and hat nodded to the other, wearing formal-looking dark brown cloths. "And so they say that they've been appearing out of nowhere."

The farmer crossed his arms. "And they've just decimated the village? What of the guard?"

"Hold, men." Balthazar approached the group, his appearance marking him out as suspicious to the group. "Worry not; I'm not affiliated with any savages. Who are these people you speak of?"

The first business man slowly shook his head. "There are rumors over the land of pirates, attacking the shores. Four villages have already been destroyed."

"Aye." The farmer nodded. "They don't take any loot, but they seem to be looking for something."

The second business man held his hand to his chin. "They carried odd-looking swords, the rumor goes." He thought. "Come to think of it, they use a different kind of bow than we do. Of course, there's no proof of that."

The first business man shrugged. "All the official reports claim that the village was attacked, the soldiers eliminated, their captains either taken hostage or missing. They say they find strange bolts of metal along the defense towers."

Balthazar raised his hand. "Bolts?"

The farmer nodded. "Aye. They look like featherless arrows. But there's so many… It's hard to believe they aren't weapons. But no one has a devil of a clue as to how they fly true without their feathers."

"Interesting. Any of you know more about these swords of theirs?" He asked.

The men shook their head. "The wounds are how we can tell. They're precise, thin, and deadly. They cut with no broadsword, that's for sure." The farmer stated.

"Very interesting. Pirates who don't take anything. No one knows of their location?"

"See, that's the problem." The second business man said. "Most pirates are keen to let the people know what's going on, and usually let people off with warnings, maybe a death here or there when they get what they want."

The first business man took over. "Only problem, is that nothing of note is missing. Now, we haven't heard news from Sentora in quite some time, as storms plague Ilias Port like no other these days."

"The weather might be a problem. I wonder if the pirates are based in Ilias? Balthazar suggested."

The farmer swayed in possibility. "Eeeh, maybe. No one has seen any rogue ships though. Like I said, they're just rumors. Of course, it's the odd because it was most likely a monster's work."

The businessmen nodded in unison. "I've never heard of pirates reaping along Ilias anyways. Not since it's so close to Ilias' Temple. They'd be nuts to attack." One of the business men said.

Balthazar gave a slight bow. "Thank you men. It's intriguing, and if I learn of anything, I'll come back. I follow a Hero, who's-"

"We know, lad! You're one of the three that saved Iliasburg after all!" The farmer smiled. "If you can make time, we'd like to know what's happening."

"It's not my choice." He apologized. "But I'll make mention of it when we arrive in Ilias Port. We may learn more there. Take care of yourselves men." He dropped his verbal adaptions, and as he continued down the paths, he resumed talking normally. "That's odd. Pirates. When I was a kid, I never heard of any active pirates. I thought that they were all disbanded…"

Alice had left before Luka did, but Luka followed his nose and came upon the predictable lamia, who was spending coin and coin again on delicacies offered by the food merchants. "Really Alice?" He teased.

Eating a piece of fish, she slowly stopped. However, she quickly resumed chewing and swallowed the morsel of fish. "It's not my fault. This is my breakfast, after all."

Luka stared at Alice in disbelief. "That's even more reason to eat something decent for breakfast!" He exclaimed.

The two continued, eyeing wares and buying foodstuffs, refilling their supplies as needed. Here and there, they encountered praise for saving the village. A lone prostitute even offered Luka a special service, but he quickly declined, slipping away from her while Alice shook her head and scoffed.

Making a detour, the two arrived at one of the churches in Iliasburg. Luka took his time and prayed, giving Alice ample material to poke holes at and tease. Defending himself to the last in their proverbial battle, the two take off again, before a sight caught them off guard.

"B-Balthazar?" Luka gasped in surprise. "Wh-Where did you get those clothes?"

Turning around from gossip in the town, Balthazar acknowledged them. "Ah? These clothes… Oh yes, I had already grown accustomed to these."

Luka pointed at everything, his eyes going over the outfit several times. "How much did that cost? Where did you get the money for that?"

Balthazar smiled devilishly, but lost his conversation-with-random-people accent. "Oh, I have my own ways of acquiring funds."

Luka held his hand to his head. "That's… Not the point." He looked exasperated. "H-how much did it cost?"

He looked confused. "What for?"

Luka shifted his eyes. "It's for the sake of our journey. If it's arms or armor, we'll take from a fund. Since you used your own gold…" He trailed off.

Balthazar smiled. "Don't worry about it. Like I said, I have my own ways of doings things. Besides, I really only had those clothes from before… I found a cheap clothes and armor merchant, and gave myself a new look."

Alice shrugged her shoulders. "It's his money, let him use it as he wants."

"Alice… But…" Luka seemed resolute on his decision, but both of their stubborn views forced him to stand down. Then, Luka noticed a phenomenon. Balthazar was avoiding Alice's eyes, and there seemed to be some sort of padding of air between them. He opened his mouth to say something but refrained.

"Oh look. Another store I've wanted to visit. Looks like a larger store too." Balthazar distracted Luka by walking up to a weapons shop.

"A weapon shop?" Luka asked. He didn't question further, instead walking in with him. Alice entered as well, looking around with a disappointed look. "Wow." He sighed, looking at the impressive displays of weapons and armor.

"This is pathetic." Alice stated, observing the particular piece of armor Luka was admiring. It was bulky and had jagged spikes of metal on it. "You can't wear that. If you did, you wouldn't be able to move, and you'll probably be stripped of it and be made into food."

"Ah." Luka looked down, dejected. "That's true."

Balthazar was looking more interested in talking with the owner. He was describing something to the owner of the shop, but Luka wasn't able to determine what. "What about this shirt?" Alice asked, walking over to an embroidered shirt.

"Ah, young miss, good eye!" The owner said. Finalizing their conversation, the owner walked over to Alice. "That's a relatively decent shirt you've found. Embroidered and woven with strands of thin metal, it's lightweight, and quite useful for deflecting blunt and puncture attacks."

"It seems rather plain…" He murmured, eyeing Balthazar's bluish-silver attire. The shirt and vest itself was a light tan, but didn't have many notable features.

The owner nodded. "It is, a little. With a cape you can get a dramatic flair, but it's true. A lot of Heroes lately have been wanting rather… Expressive… Protection. But it was made by Enrika." When Luka gave him a confused look, he explained. "It's a small village to the south of us. They're isolated, but make great armor."

"You should get it." Alice suggested, eyeing the material closely.

Luka nodded. "Alright, if it's so highly suggested." He handed over the gold required, and put it in his pack, to fit later.

"Kid, come here." Balthazar motioned for Luka to come close.

Luka folded his arms. "What? Look, aren't we like, the same age? That's been bugging me for a while…"

Balthazar didn't seem to care. "I only call heroes Heroes when they deserve it, and I only call a warrior a warrior when they prove their skill. And you've yet earned enough skills for me to acknowledge your skill yet." He paused. "Aside from that long-winded explanation, Look here." He pointed at an arm cuff that extended down his forearm.

"A… gauntlet?"

"I figured as much. Look closely." He pressed a plate, which released a short, dagger-like blade from a hidden compartment in the brace. "Have you ever seen one of these before?"

"It's… No, I haven't." Luka admitted.

Balthazar looked at the blade, entranced. "I've only heard of them in legend."

"A stupid legend." Alice muttered. "If you're talking about the Assassins, you're an idiot." Luka looked at Alice, unaware of what was going on. "See, long ago, there was a group of mercenaries in the past, all of them quite gifted in assassinations. The leader used a weapon similar to this hidden blade here. The rest used poisons, bows, and daggers."

"Or so the story goes." The owner said. "It's not for sale, though. It's a trinket that's found its way into my shop. Besides, both of you use swords." He observed. "It's untraditional, but the only true wielder of this hidden blade is a master of archery, swordsmanship, and poisoncrafting. Or so I elected."

Balthazar shrugged. "Eh. I know. I wield a katana," _Insufficiently, I might add. _"So my techniques aren't very compatible. Luka, your swordsmanship is as sloppy as a green guard, so there's no point in having it other than decoration."

"Then before we find anything else to blow our money on, let's leave before we're broke!" Luka rushed, tearing even himself away from the weapons.

Setting a course for Happiness Village, under almost what seemed to be orders from Alice, the three made their way out to the city exit. However, an ominous figure appeared before them.

"Oh, my love! I knew it to be true; you can be no one other than him! The one and only Hero!" The figure exclaimed breathlessly. Light poured onto the figure, and even Balthazar flinched.

It was a lamia… Although it had the appearance unlike any other. From the waist up, the body and head of a snake blinked with its color-less eyelids. From her stomach and down, she had the appearance of a human woman, wearing rather short black shorts. Looking in dismay, Luka grasped his sword.

"I… I can't take it anymore." Luka muttered.

The lamia moaned. "Oh, my hero! Has my appearing before you alone forced you to swoon over me? Oh, it's like a dream come true, my courageous Hero!"

Luka shuddered. _I wasn't able to be baptized… Balthazar and Alice torment me to no end with their berating comments… I even got my ass kicked by Granberia, who wasn't even trying… But this…_ "Pardon me, but can I kill you?" He smiled, his blade slowly being drawn.

Alice knocked Luka upside his head. "Idiot. I know how much you want to kill her, but you have to calm down. You're little dream about human-monster coexistence… Well, it involves this _thing_ too." She spat at the lamia.

"Ah, perhaps you are annoyed because I have not introduced myself to you?" She twisted her head. Luka shivered. "My name is Amira. You have stolen my young maiden's heart when you so fiercely drove Master Granberia away from Iliasburg!"

"Stay away from me." _Freak._ "Alice, can't you make this _thing_ leave like you did with Granberia?" Luka pleaded.

Alice looked at him irately. "You can't rely on me with all of your battles."

"I know, but…" He glared at Amira, tasting bile and grimacing.

Amira's head perked. Again, Luka shivered. Balthazar had significantly retreated, and almost appeared to be at one with the background. _You're kidding me… WHY DOES HE FIT IN SO WELL?_ Luka thought to himself. "Anyways, I wanted to do more than profess my undying love for you… Even though I would go to hell and back to prove my love…" She paused. "I came to make a request."

Luka scowled. _You want me to kill you? _"What is it?"

"Recently there's been a small band of thieving monsters causing havoc. It's quite disturbing, as a monster myself, but it is also affecting the rest of the town." Amira noted. "Although my appearance has quite an impact, sadly, my attacks do not make them suffer as much." She thought, as if reluctant to have said that. "Could you go in my place, my love?"

"A band of thieves?" He asked aloud, dismissing Amira. "I haven't heard of any rumors amongst the people."

Alice sighed. "Are you sure it isn't some human scare tactic?"

Amira seemed to puff with pride. "Don't question my intelligence gathering. There's even a Vampire and a Dragon with them as well."

With this, Balthazar returned to the conversation. "A Vampire, you say."

"A Vampire!? Dragon!?" Luka exclaimed, aghast. _In the monster world, those with high intelligence and power are known as demons. The ultimate form of such a demon is a Vampire… Geniuses, in matters of manipulation and strategy, extremely potent magic, and able to blend in human society._ Luka shuddered. _Dragons are incredibly power monsters, with nails sharper than any sword, scales more sturdy than any human wrought armor, and fire so intense to incinerate or melt any material._ Luka began to rock, slightly. _Those monsters could blink and finish me off._

Alice, however, seemed unfazed, her normal self. "That's odd. I've never heard of such high-class monsters so far south."

"Granberia was laying siege to the city though." Balthazar pointed it. "Although not a natural occurrence, one must still accept that." He said, trying to avoid as much contact with Alice as possible. Luka fathomed the strange incident, but put it aside for now.

Amira knelt to her knees, but fell over and landed on her back, her neck revolving so she could stay on level with Luka's perception. "Please, could you do something about it?" She pleaded.

This new level of bizarreness broke Luka. "Fine! Fine, I'll do something." He said, annoyed.

Alice waited for Luka to make some sort of retrieval. When silence broke out, she stared at Luka. "What, are you serious?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Luka nodded. "Of course. I can't allow monsters to be hurting humans if I want us to live in coexistence."

"Ah, just what I expected in the man I love! Oh, my heart… K-kyun!" She moaned.

Luka's hand traveled to his blade faster than humanly possible, drawing the sword. "I'll make you wear that heart as a hat." He paused, recollecting his emotions. "Where're the thieves' hideout?" He asked.

"Ah, it's to the west of us, actually, by the mountains." She pointed her head in the direction.

"Fine. Leave it to me." Luka said, turning his back on Amira.

She moaned, causing violent tremors to course through Luka as he refrained from using Demon Decapitation on her. "Just as I expected from the man I love. I'll be waiting for the good news!" She exclaimed, clumsily returning to her feet, and running off. Balthazar broke down laughing at the way she wavered and wobbled.

"… … …" After a long pause, Luka led the group forward. "This is a side trip that won't take us very long. Let's hurry so we can be on our way."

Walking along the path outside of the city, Alice addressed Luka. "Are we really going? As you are now, you'll stand no chance to either a Vampire or Dragon. In your own best interest, it's better if you faced them later as end-game common enemies." Alice suggested

"What the hell? Is this some sort of game?" Luka asked in exasperation.

"Then why go to certain defeat? You're not confusing bravery with stupidity, are you?" Alice asked.

"I'm not doing it to be brave…" Luka paused, placing a fist to his chest. "I'm doing it… To be a Hero!" He exclaimed, dramatically raising his voice and tapping his chest.

"A pseudo-Hero." Alice struck down. "Beside, why bother with detours?"

"I need combat experience if I'm going to be able to defeat the Monster Lord. These'll be useful for increasing my strength!" Luka explained.

"Like I said, at your level, a Dragon is going to be like a Superboss. You won't last a second." She said.

"I'll take my chances." Luka proclaimed, Iliasburg finally disappearing behind them.

After several minutes of walking, Alice resumed her monster form, sliding by Luka. "I've been noticing something… It seems as if you do not wish to kill your enemy, and therefore, your potential and ability is limited."

Luka nodded. "I suppose that's true. I may have been subconsciously holding back…"

Alice sighed. "Oh well. I suppose I can lend you this sword." She pulled out a gray, grotesque sword. It had eye-like gemstones, and all along the blade's dual edges were what seemed to be metal carvings of angels screaming and melted together. The tip of the blade was a ring of metal, which seemed to give off its own luminescence. "This is Angel Halo… The only sword of its kind. Use it instead of your regular sword from now on."

Luka shivered. "Uwah… No way. I don't want to use it. It's creepy."

Alice looked at Luka. "But it has the angels you love so much embedded in the blade itself." She traced the outline of one of the many wings that protruded from the blade.

"They look like they're being tortured." As if on cue, a mental scream seemed to emanate from the blade.

"Whatever, just take it." She thrust the blade in Luka's hand.

Balthazar chuckled. "Well. You have your own notable feature now." He teased. "Alice wears the skimpy clothing looking like an exotic woman, you have the blade smelted from angels, and I just have fancy clothes and a cape."

Luka shuddered as he placed Angel Halo across his back. "That's not funny." He heard a moan, real this time, come from the blade. Almost dropping it, he jumped. "Wh-what was that?"

"Well, it's to be expected. It was forged using the blood, bodies, and lives of six hundred and sixty six angels." She said practically.

"I hate how you mentioned that so matter-of-factly."

"Listen to me. Because that blade was forged with the angel's grudges, the blade is cursed." She said. "Whatever is cut by the blade has its magic drained, making their form difficult to maintain."

"What does that mean?" Luka asked, looking at the blade curiously.

"What it means is, if an enemy isn't in a natural form, when they are defeated they're revert back." Luka gave Balthazar a blank stare. "God dammit. You beat a monster; they'll turn into something harmless." He growled. "In other words, you can't kill anyone with that blade. I'm not sure what will happen to a human, but with a monster, they will be sealed."

"I still don't really get it." Luka said quietly.

Alice folded her arms. "Well, here's a chance to find out what we mean." She said, just before vanishing, as per usual.

The ground began to rumble, as if an earthquake began. Luka looked around, waiting for his opponent to show. Eventually, the ground before Luka cracked open, and a woman's armless upper torso appeared at the surface.

Luka looked at the woman's head, carefully avoiding his eyes. Then, more of the woman began to push up, but it quickly became rounded brown segments. The tail leaving the hole, the monster revealed her form as a giant Earthworm girl.

"Oh, a traveler? I'm so lucky. How about you give me some of your life force?" She suggested, her body wriggling.

Luka shuddered as he readied Angel Halo, then hesitated. "No matter how hard I strike, I can't kill her?" He asked aloud.

"Correct. Go all out to confirm it." He said, sitting back in the grass.

Luka nodded, holding his blade ready. Striking down, he managed to cut the Earthworm girl. He noted that her wound quickly sealed.

"Wh-what the… What is that sword?" The monster asked. "It's as if… My power is draining…" She scowled.

"It works!?" Luka gasped. However, he quickly took his battle stance again. _If that's the case, then I really can defeat her without killing her._

Balthazar watched the battle unfold. _His aura changed. It's almost as if… He's become more powerful knowing he can't kill now. How odd._ The monster quickly coiled around Luka, using her long body to squeeze him, trying to collapse his lungs. The monster tightened even further, and Luka gasped. However, in quick burst of strength, he broke free from her grasp. Striking again, the wound sealed on the Earthworm girl, and she looked exhausted.

"My wound… My power… " She gasped.

_I can do it now. I have the power I need to defeat my enemies!_ He thought excitedly. With new power coursing through his body, Luka lowered his blade parallel to neck, and rushed the Earthworm girl. "Demon Decapitation!" He jumped into the air, Angel Halo glimmering through the air.

She grabbed her throat, expecting to be beheaded, but the wound delivered by Angel Halo never cut her. Instead, she wailed as her accumulated magic dispersed from her neck and scars from Angel Halo, until she vanished. In her spot, a small earthworm dropped to the ground, rolling around.

Alice returned to the field of view. "Do you get it now?" She asked, staring at the sealed monster. "That monster was sealed into that. Completely unharmed… And totally harmless."

"I… Understand now." He said. The worm appeared to understand its place, and began to dig into the ground. "It's still kind of sad."

"It's a better fate than dying. Even like that, she won't die easily." Alice stated.

Balthazar scoffed. "Speak for yourself Alice." Alice looked at Balthazar, surprised. However, he continued. "To once have power, it leaves a bitter taste to lose it. If you defeat an enemy in that method you just used, if they are able to accumulate power again, they may hold a grudge against you and challenge you again, only stronger."

"I… See… How do I avoid that?" Luka asked.

Balthazar shrugged. "Killing them is the easiest-"

Luka shook his head. "No. I won't kill my enemy, no matter what."

"I didn't say you had to. I was simply telling you the easiest way to prevent a defeated opponent from challenging you again." His thoughts made him trail off. "But what you choose to do will shape your own path."

"What happens… Should I be forced to use it against a human?" Luka asked.

Alice thoughtfully paused. "Most likely… They'll turn into a child or dwarf. But it will seal them as well. Since Angel Halo is forged of angels, it'll take its true form when you face one."

"… Um… Why would I ever fight an angel?" Luka asked. "Anyways, thanks. With this, I don't have to hold back anymore."

Balthazar started walking off before them. "We're burning daylight. Let's go. I know we're happy you can fight now, but let's make on your way." Luka dragged himself forward, Alice following. "But you're still pretty bad at fighting."

Luka's pride deflated. "I… Know. But I'll get better."

"You better, Luka. You'll never defeat the Monster Lord at this rate." Alice agreed.

"Anyways, now that we're moving again, you decide where you're going, Luka." Balthazar said, falling back to Luka's left.

"Let's see…" He pulled out his map. "There's the bandit at the Irina Mountains…"

"We need to visit Happiness Village. I need to know what that honey tastes like." Alice ordered.

"Ever about the food. What happened to 'pointless detours'? If that's the cause, I want to go to that Enrika Village. Look at their armor." Luka said, pointing at the map. "But for now, let's go to the Irina Mountains, get that done and out of the way." He said.

"Really? You want to die that badly?" Alice asked.

Luka dismissed her. "I'll win or die trying."

Thus, the three began their way to the mountains. After a few hours of walking, they reached the base of the mountains, and Luka began his search.

Realizing a fatal error, Luka looked in horror at Alice. "Crap. How am I supposed to stop them if I have no idea where they are?"

"Searching this mountain range will take forever." She looked over the scenery. "You still want to do it?"

"Don't fret so much." Balthazar folded his arms, picking a direction and walking a bit.

"Why aren't you worried?" Luka asked.

Balthazar shrugged. "Well, for one, I have no quarrel with these bandits. Besides, if they're bandits, then they'll come after us to steal from us." He paused. _A Vampire and a Dragon… Why would they set about to steal things from humans? As it is, a Vampire can easily blend into human society... This doesn't seem right. What's this game really revolving around?_

Suddenly, a monster jumped out of the brush, startling Luka. A Goblin girl, wearing bone and scale armor, wielding a mace which was far too large for her, appeared.

"Hya ha! Give me all of yer money!" She demanded, mace waving around. Luka didn't respond. He looked around, and noticed that Alice had left, and that Balthazar had made himself comfortable on a nearby slab of rock. "Hey, you there! On the rock! Get off that and come down here! I want your money!"

"Luka… Take care of her already." He ordered, shooing the Goblin girl.

Luka hesitated. "But… She's just a girl…." He looked at the feisty girl, who pounded the ground with the butt of her mace. "Are… You one of the bandits?"

Her face lit up. "Ha hya~ Indeed, I am! I'm the Goblin Girl of the Four Bandits!" She exclaimed, proudly lifting her mace in the air.

"Four bandits… Huh? There's less than I thought there would be." Luka said. _A Vampire, Dragon, and Goblin Girl? Why her?_ "But why…?" _She must be stronger than she looks._ Luka braced himself.

"Do ya get it now? How about you give me all yer money, and I promise not ta hurt ya, 'kay?" She said, extending her hand out.

Carefully drawing out Angel Hero, he brought it to his side. "Um… Actually, I'm a Hero… I'm here to stop the monster bandits."

The Goblin girl blushed. "Eh?" She looked him over. "Someone as weak as you? Ahahaha!"

Luka blushed as well. "Sh-shut up! You look weak too!"

Suddenly, the girl pointed at Angel Halo. "That sword… It looks so gross…" Luka looked at the blade as well. _I… Agree._ "Hm…" She paused, thinking. "What should I do? I want to play with the wielder, but the blade is so gross and intimidating…" Suddenly, with resolve, she slammed the butt of her mace into the ground. "Alright, bring it Hero! I, the Goblin Bandit of the Earth of the Four Bandits will be your opponent?"

"Adding 'of the Earth' this time!?" _Huh. I wonder if it's just a coincidence, but are they mimicking the Four Heavenly Knights? Maybe she knows Earth element attacks. I'll have to be careful…_ Luka thought, bracing himself.

The girl pre-emptively stuck. "Eat this!" She yelled, scooping sand into the air by slamming her mace across the ground. "Sand Hurricane!" She swiped her mace into the air, the recoil throwing her back, but sending sand into Luka's eyes.

"C-crap… To use this kind of move…" He staggered, trying to wipe it off.

Her eyes lighting up, the Goblin girl readied her mace. "An opening!? Feel the wrath of the Earth!" She yelled, readying her giant mace. "Earth Crashing Goblin!" She drew her mace back, and slowly walked up to Luka.

"Oi, oi. That's so slow…" He berated, dodging the attack easily as she slammed her mace down. "An attack like that will never hit me." _Earth Crashing Goblin has been defeated! … Well, okay. I only dodged it._

Frustration formed in the Goblin girl. "Ya! Ya, ya, ya!" She yelled out, swinging her mace. In reality, the mace appeared to be swinging her. As Luka braced himself for her next attack, she tripped over a rock, falling flat on her face. Yelping, she shuddered as she straightened herself out.

"Are you done?" Luka asked, looking down on the Goblin. Her eyes welling up with tears, she nodded. "Where's you hideout?"

She shamefully pointed at a couple crevices large enough to walk through a ways off in the mountains. "Over there…" She sniffled. "In that cave… B-but, there's three more!" Laughing she tries to create an intimidating aura. "There's a lamia, vampire, and even a dragon! There's no way you can win!" She boasts. Luka holds his sword out at the Goblin, but she takes off, fleeing from him.

Balthazar sighed. "Well, at least we know where to go."

Alice returned. "Vampire… Dragon… Lamia… It seems there are some powerful monsters here." Luka thought aloud.

"I told you to give up." Alice scolded, folding her arms. "Do you have a death wish?"

"I have no intentions on dying, but I can't let Iliasburg down on its time of need!" Luka proclaimed.

Alice sighed, but followed as Balthazar and Luka continued on their way to the cave that the Goblin girl had mentioned. Reaching it, he pondered over its ordinary appearance.

"Is there really a dragon here? I can't sense one…" She muttered.

Balthazar looked tense. "I can sense the vampire though. I know the presence all too well."

Alice looked at Balthazar in surprise. "So you can too? Huh. I guess it's like that then, isn't it?"

"Eyup."

She sighed. "Very well. I'll stay here. Luka, you can go in by yourself." She said.

Raising a hand, Balthazar shook his head. "Actually, I'm curious about the vampire. I want to take a closer look." He said.

She waved, dismissing them. "Whatever. I'll wait here. Finish this quickly, and come back."

"What are you saying? Such powerful monsters… This might take a while!" Luka complained.

Balthazar pushed Luka into the cave. "If he dies or gets made into a food slave, I'll let you know. Be back in a few." He said cheerfully, walking the Hero into the cave.

The two found themselves in a wide cavern-like tunnel. Balthazar stood side-by-side with Luka, his hand on his katana. "Listen, Luka. I won't do you many favors, but the least I can do is tell you some secrets of how to win." He started.

"Wait… Are you?" Luka asked slowly.

Balthazar nodded. "I am. I'm curious about the vampire, more than anything, but… It can't hurt to give you some hinters." He raised his index finger. "First rule about Vampires. Don't have direct contact with their eyes." He said, looking into Luka's. "If they do that, they can control you, and make your life hell, or simply feed off of you."

"Such power… From their eyes? Scary." Luka shuddered.

"That's the hard part. When fighting them, you can still see their eyes, even if not directly looking at them. You'll have to be able to not even see them when they use their mind control techniques." He stopped. "Alright, first rule of Lamias. Never let them bind you."

"What happens if one binds me anyways?" Luka wondered.

"Easy Make sure you have at least one arm free. If you don't, you're not exactly screwed, but it's difficult to remove yourself from one's grasp. Struggle as hard as you can. If you're able to, just attack them, and don't worry about being bound." He pulled out a small dagger. "Take this. Keep it accessible, so even if you're bound, you can injure them and hope it's enough to break free."

"But… It'll actually injure them." Luka muttered.

"I didn't say kill them with it, it's just a way to break free, as a last resort method." Balthazar barked. "Don't kill this, don't kill that. The world doesn't always work like that." He sighed, he had gotten off track. "Lastly, Dragons. They're incredibly hardy, and can take a ton of hits, even from someone like me. Your best bet… Well, don't piss it off. Most like to toy with their prey, so finish them quickly. Use your surroundings when fighting one, to counter their fire. Got all that?"

"Let's see… Don't look at a Vampire's eyes, break free from a Lamia's bind as quickly as possible, and use your surroundings when fighting a Dragon." Luka repeated.

"Now put it in motion."

"Oho? So you could sense me!" A mysterious voice called out. Balthazar leaned against a pillar of rock.

"Who's there?" Luka called.

Out of the shadows… A lamia appeared. Her appearance threw Luka back. She was… Young. A child. Wearing black ribbons and a ring to tie her outfit together, she slithered into the light. "So you've come. I'm the Lamia Bandit of the Water of the Four Bandits! Fufufufu!" She snickered. _She's certainly got the bottom half of a snake… But she's tiny. And cute…_ Luka thought. "Don't you want me to coil your life force out?" She asked, smiling lewdly.

Luka looked at the young lamia girl, as if he was disappointed. "D'uh…"

She frantically yelled at Luka. "H-hey! Why do you look so disappointed? How can you look like that while facing me!?" She attacked while Luka was off guard from her scolding. She coiled around him, but Luka noticed that the binding was light, as if he was being gently hugged. "I'll squeeze you with my powerful tail!"

"Uhh…" Luka wasn't sure what was going on.

Balthazar snapped his fingers. "Remember what I told you, kid."

Luka snapped back into the fight, but seemed out of it. "But… I mean, do I really need to take her seriously?" He asked, picking her up and off of him. "Down we go." He said, setting her back on the ground.

The two stared at each other for several seconds. Quickly, tears began to well up in her eyes. After a few more seconds, she begins to cry without inhibition, and Luka dropped his sword to his side.

Sniffling, she looked at Luka desperately. "Wh-why didn't that work?" She cried. Luka patted her head, but she tried to knock his hand off of her head. "I'll remember this!" She screeched, running off to a darker part of the cave.

"Huh. I wonder why she said 'of Water' when she didn't even use any Water techniques." Luka thought aloud.

Balthazar looked around, his interest suddenly perked up as the two walked deeper into the cave. "They're not actual Heavenly Knights, so of course they're just mimicking them."

"Kukuku…" A dark laugh resonated throughout the cave. Luka immediately brought Angel Halo to his side. "You're pretty good to have defeated the Earth Goblin and Water Lamia." The girl's voice said.

Appearing out of darkness itself, the long-awaited for Vampire made her appearance… As a young blond, twin tailed girl wearing low-leg panties and a cloak which withheld her modesty. Small bats floated around her as she excitedly announced who she was. "I am the terror that flaps in the night… The Vampire Bandit of the Wind of the Four Bandits shall be your opponent now!" She paused, licking her lips. "And tonight… I shall feast upon you!"

"Um… Hey there… Come on…" Luka sighed, pulling out Angel Halo.

Letting her mantle float around her, she pointed at Luka. "Here I come! I'll suck out all of your energy!" She declared. Immediately, she transformed into a large cloud of bats, which rushed Luka. The bats, as they flew by, pricked him with small scratches, but overall, they were just minor irritations. He lost sight of the young vampire, and was caught by surprise when she jumped on his back. "Kukuku… You're not going anywhere now!" She taunted.

Luka roughly shook the vampire girl off of his back, and he turned to face his opponent. There, in surprise, Luka noted that tears were rolling down her cheek as she glared at Luka.

"Hey! What're you doing!?" She demanded, her tears being dammed up. She started to cry, and cursed at Luka. "Why are you being so mean?" She bawled. Luka apologized, and the vampire began to calm down. Readjusting, she started to force herself again. "I won't forgive you for that! If it's come to this… I'll show you my true power! Just wait a second, and I'll focus all of my magic!" She closed her eyes, concentrating. "When I'm done, just look at my eyes, okay?"

An instant red flag raised in Luka's mind. _This is what Balthazar was talking about._ He glanced at his companion, who was watching the fight closely. _Wait, why's he watching so much?_ He paused when the vampire girl nodded.

"Now, look into my eyes!" She commanded. A bright light emitted from her eyes, but Luka turned his entire head to avoid the flash. "Hey! Why did you turn away?" She demanded.

Luka watched as Balthazar was struck by the light. "More importantly, what the hell Balthazar! Why didn't you take your own advice?"

However, Balthazar waved Luka off. "Don't get distracted."

The vampire girl glared at Balthazar. "Oh? You looked, I know you did!" She said, raising the volume of her voice. "Now, you there, restrain your friend."

"No."

"Kuku- what?" She gasped. She was taken aback by Balthazar's nonchalant behavior. Tears began to well up in her eyes again. "Maan! What's wrong with you guys!? Why're you being so mean to me?"

The vampire girl's will to fight dissipated, and she gave up, no longer fighting. "Oh by the way, you said 'of the Wind', but you didn't use a single Wind technique." Luka observed.

The vampire girl quivered. "I can't… We're only imitating the Four Heavenly Knights to get people to fear us…"

"Ah. It's like we thought." Balthazar commented. However, the vampire girl burst in a stream of tears, and fled. "Ah, wait, I needed to… Whatever."

Nodding, the two continued to a large antechamber in the mountain. There, a laugh echoed in the room. "Wahaha~ Good job on making it this far!" The final bandit, the dragon, jumps out. Just like Luka expected, instead of a fearsome and awe-inspiring enemy… It was a small girl, with purple scaled arms and what appeared to be scaled leggings and a tail. The dragon girl wore some sort of band across her chest, and leotard to protect her modesty. She had tiny purple wings, which matched her hair, and wore a golden hairband, probably loot from one of her attacks. "Gao! As the last of the four, this Dragon of Fire of the Four Bandits shall oppose you!" She paused, threatening sharpening her claws while bending over to the ground. "Coming so far into our hideout… You must be a true Hero!"

"Bad little thieves like you should be punished!" Luka exclaimed, drawing Angel Halo.

"Gao!" The dragon girl exclaimed, flames frothing at her mouth. Quickly, Luka shot behind a pillar as flames shot passed him.

_She's a dragon… Which means of course she can use flames, why wouldn't she?_ Luka though, stepping back out as the heat dissipated. Quickly, he rushed the dragon girl, whacking his sword across her head.

She staggered back, stunned by the attack, but other than that, it did no harm. After muttering about how hard her head was, he took stance again… Yet… She began to tear up. _Seriously? Is this how all of the fights are going to end?_ However, the girl recovered. Jumping onto Luka, she bit him, drawing blood. He threw her off of him, and looked to Balthazar, who was casually watching the fight. _Why do these young girls keep going after me and not him?_ Luka complained.

He shook his head. "I'm going to finish this with my best shot!" He imagined a greatly distorted scene, where a dark-masked, manly warrior held a majestic sword to a large, lizard-form and winged dragon, which smoke bellowed from its mouth. The scene was a little different than his fantasy, but Luka's fighting spirit rose. "Demon Decapitation!" He yelled. Bringing his sword down dramatically on the young Dragon, she retaliates, extending a nailed arm to counter. The two attacks intercepted, but Luka's won the contest.

Falling to her hands and knees, she began to tear up. Luka returned Angel Halo to his back, and dusted himself. Alice slithered into the room, snidely looking around. "So the battle with the pseudo-Hero and the baby dragon has concluded." She said.

Luka glowered, but looked in surprise at what Alice was holding. Dropping them off one-by-one, she tossed the Vampire, Lamia, and Goblin to the ground. It was apparent already that Alice had already scolded the three of them.

"So, there were just the four of you?"

"Y-yeah." The dragon girl nodded. "We were all we could find…"

Luka folded his arms. "So, what do we do now?"

"You were the one who wanted to route the bandits. Sell them, violate them, kill them, or eat them." Alice suggested.

Immediately, the four broke down, crying for their lives. "Hey, let's violate them, then sell them off. I recall you having financial troubles… Or we can eat them for the road." He laughed maniacally, dramatically overselling his sarcasm. However, the four didn't recognize it, and they grouped together in fear, quivering and crying.

"Really, Balthazar? Totally unnecessary." Luka scolded.

Balthazar looked shocked. "Oi, oi, it's just a joke."

"Well, pseudo-Hero, what are you going to do? Making four little girls cry like this…" She urged.

Luka raised his arms in defense. "What? You made them cry!"

Alice pointed her tail at Balthazar. "He freaked them out…"

"Anyways…" Luka thought it over. "First, we'll go to Iliasburg so you can apologize to the people there, because you gave them a pretty big headache. Got that?" He asked.

The four bandits nodded, all agreeing while sniffling. "So you're going to pull them around town? What happens if the citizens decide to lynch them?" Alice asked.

The four looked at them in horror. "L-lynch?" The lamia stuttered.

"It's okay, I won't let them do that." He paused, grasping the handle of Angel Halo. "If anyone so much as eyes a pebble, I'll beat them down."

The dragon looked timidly at Luka. "Youre… Such a forgiving person…"

From there, the seven returned to Iliasburg. Once there, Luka gathered the four bandits to the plaza and the four started apologizing to anyone and everyone who passed by. 'Jeez, the bandits were just little things like this?' 'I saw them a few times, and I thought they might be kids… Guess it was true.' 'We have to punish the bad boss dragon.'

"Well, they were bad, but they promised to stop and are apologizing." Luka defended. Balthazar quickly stepped in between the two parties, a sudden aura of power condescendingly placing the rogue opinion in its place.

The owner from the Sutherland Inn stepped forward. "Well, it seems that they're sorry for what they've done, why don't we forgive them? They must have had it rough too."

The tool shop owner nodded. "They didn't really do too much. I guess we kindof overreacted because there was a dragon and vampire."

The Inn owner nodded. "Looks like that's that. Now, you can just put in an honest day's work, and we can call it even."

Eventually, the merchants and workers divided the girls up to help them out. The Goblin girl was picked for additional help for the warehouse, the Lamia took up help at Sutherland Inn, the Dragon Girl was decided to work at the forge for her fiery breath, and the Vampire went to one of the main merchants. Before dispersing, the dragon girl reached up to Luka. It seemed as if she really didn't trust Balthazar, for she took a good five feet of distance between them.

Pushing a solid red orb-shaped gem, she pushes her fingers together. "What is this?" Luka asked, looking mesmerized by the gemstone.

"… Some rich guys saw me at the hideout and ran, and this thing dropped out of their luggage. I think it's valuable, but…" She admitted. "It's for not killing us back there."

Balthazar snuck up behind the girl, and swiftly put his hand on her head. She was startled by the gesture, and began to shake. "Lighten up, kid." He said softly. "You have no enemies here." He patted her head, and she smiled as he folded his arms, looking at the afternoon sun.

"Is it alright to even have this?" Luka asked, rolling the orb in his hand. He put it into his pocket after hesitating. "Oh well. If I come across its real owner, I'll give it back."

Alice scowled. "For such a thing to be here. It's too dangerous... I don't want humans to misuse it. " She sighed. "But the blue and silver aren't here, so I guess there's no issue."

Luka looked in confusion. "Alice? You know what this thing is?"

"Of course. Just who do you think I am?" She asked. "But.. It's probably better that I don't tell you."

Preparing to set out to Happiness Village again, the three headed out of the plaza to begin to supply themselves for their trip to Happiness Village. "Be good little girls, won't you?" Luka pleaded.

The four nodded. Balthazar looked over the young vampire while the other two walked off to browse the wares one final time.

"Oi, little Vampire." He called out.

The vampire was timid, but walked up to him. "Y-yes?"

He folded his arms "What are you doing so far away from Hellgondo?" He asked.

She shifted her eyes. "Um… My mother thought I would be able to have a better life if I lived here."

_Living clear down south as far as the continent of Ilias?_ "Do you know your mother?" He asked.

The Vampire shrugged. "S-sort of… Why?" She stuttered. "You didn't eat her too, did you?"

Balthazar knocked on her head. "I don't eat anyone. I was just giving you a hard time…" He trailed off. _No way. I didn't think it could be the case… But… Could it be _her_ daughter? That would mean…_ He paused. "I want to ask you a few questions…"

Luka and Alice continued on their way, unknowingly leaving Balthazar behind. "I seemed pretty Hero-like today, didn't I?"

"Idiot. What would you have done if she turned out to be an adult dragon?" She berated. "Did you want to die?"

"I didn't go to the fight to die… I went to fight because I want to carry out my dream."

"Martyr… Or… Idiot…" She sighed.

"Just as I expected!" Out of nowhere, Amira, the reverse-Lamia appeared, tongue flicking in and out of her mouth.

"Y-you're back…?" Luka asked in disbelief.

"Of course I'm back. I'm the surprise true heroine of this story, afterall. Ho ho ho~" She laughed.

Alice looked legitimately horrified and disgusted at the same time. "Since when did you become such an important character!? Get out of here…" She spat.

Amira chuckled. "Fufufu…"

"Stop changing your laughs! It's annoying!"

"Fine." Her snake-like mouth twisted, in what Luka could only believe would be a smile. "Anyways, you know, I'm only like this because some twisted magician cursed me to look like this. If I could get a Hero to kiss me, I could return to my human form, which was a princess…"

"That's too cliché!" Luka exclaimed.

Amira clicked her tongue. "Tch. Able to see right through it…" She paused, and thought. "Then there's nothing else I can do but to use my newfound magic power… Here I go!" Her body flailed grotesquely as she tried to pose. "Heart Splash~!"

… But nothing happened. She looked dejected. Just then, a light from Heaven itself descended, and collided into Amira, immediately blasting her off into the sky.

Luka and Alice simply stared in silence with blank expressions as Amira twinkled out of sight. "What… The hell… Was that?" Luka asked, trying to grasp the situation.

Alice, with no hesitation, started to walk forward. "Come on Luka, let's go. If you spend your time being stupid, you'll never reach the Monster Lord's castle."

"Y-yeah, I suppose your right." He agreed. Looking around, he noticed that Balthazar was nowhere in view. "Where's Balthazar?"

Alice shrugged. "We left him at the plaza. You want to pick him up or carry on without him?"

Luka looked down at Alice. "Come on, we can't just leave him. We're all traveling together, that'd be rude."

Alice appeared not to care. "It's not like he can't take care of himself. He knows where we're going…" Luka started to head to the plaza without her. "H-hey! Don't just walk off on me!" She exasperated.

Eventually, the three met back up, and set off to Happiness Village. Even though they had their fight the night before, she wasn't able to read the anti-Hero, rather, he became even more difficult to understand. His usual motives were easy enough to explain, but she wasn't able to predict much about him, unlike Luka.

"According to the Sutherland Inn owner, it appears that something is happening at the village." Luka explained. "Something big might be happening."

Alice nodded. "You're right. If something is happening, they might not be able to make Happiness Honey anymore." She licked her lips. "It would be disastrous if I couldn't have any more Ama-Ama Dangos."

"So, is that our destination? I wonder…" Balthazar thought aloud.

Luka looked curiously at Balthazar. "Do you know something?"

"Supposedly, there's a Harpy village that's not too far off. I wonder if they're somehow tied to these events."

Alice nodded. "That's actually the origin of the name of Happiness Village. It's due to that very same Harpy village that they got famous from."

"Relating the two, we can safely assume that might be a problem if the two aren't getting along." Balthazar focused on the rumors he heard earlier that day. "I just haven't recalled too many problems with Happiness Village."

A large Bee girl floated overhead. She didn't seem to pose much of an aggressive aura, but she swooped by the four, bumbling by and knocking into Luka before continuing on her way. The three had only two more encounters with monsters, both Bee girls who appeared and floated on by, not very interested in Luka or his group.

Within the hour, the three arrived at Happiness village, the sun not yet ready to set. It was a small village, rural and littered with beehives and small crops. Women were scattered around, and several Honey Bee girls floated about. A small boy helped a woman, most likely his mother, pull a wagon.

"It doesn't seem like anything bad is happening… Rather, it looks like there's even human-monster coexistence here." Luka said. A couple of Honey Bee girls floated off the ground and landed in front of Luka and Balthazar. Alice made no attempt to hide in her human form, but the Honey Bee girls likely wouldn't have been able to recognize her anyways.

The Honey Bee girls were similar to the Bee girls Luka Had encountered earlier. However, these were slightly smaller, with fuzzy cloths that revealed only their midriffs, and made them extremely puffy. They had wings, but no honeycomb tail like the Bee girl had, instead having an abdomen with a stinger and two extra arms. They curiously bumped into the newcomers, but after a while, they continued dozing or inspecting the honey farms.

"Are you blind, idiot?" Alice insulted, waving her hand at the village. "There are no men! How can you say nothing strange is happening?"

Luka looked over the town, noticing the phenomenon for himself. _It's true. There are only women and Honey Bee girls who are here._

One of the nearby women finished inspecting a jar of honey that a Honey Bee girl had collected, and walked up to her guests. "Ah, travelers. You came out here all this way, but we don't have anything to entertain you with." She looked down. "And without any men to help us, we don't have much honey either."

"Why are there so little men?" Luka asked.

Just then, a scream filled the air. The boy Luka had noticed was the source. Running towards the boy, he took out Angel Halo as a pink haired harpy was hovering over the little boy.

"Stop! Let the boy go!" Luka commanded, brandishing Angel Halo.

The harpy looked at her challenger. "Oh? I've never seen you before in the village." As Balthazar casually strolled up and leaned against the side of the building, she continued. "Are you travelers?" She licked her lips and let go of the boy. "It's alright, I'll let him go. I have two more delicious treats to kidnap instead!" She said in delight.

Luka blocked the harpy from getting any closer to the boy, and raised his sword to defend him. "Run away, little boy. I got you covered." _Kya… That was really Hero-like!_ He smiled.

The harpy chuckled. "Hehe… You're much nicer than that little boy. He didn't even want to go with me." She paused, looking over her challenger. "I'll take you back to the nest; maybe we can even have children together!" She squealed.

Luka growled. "I won't let you get away with kidnapping all of these people." He swore. "I'll make you regret it!" He lunged, but the harpy jumped into the air, avoiding his strike. "Oi! That's not fair!" He cursed.

"All's fair in love and war!" The harpy chuckled. "Besides, they're my own wings so it _is_ fair."

"Eh… True…" Luka replied.

The harpy descended, whacking him with her wings. He was pushed back, but not too injured. His blade rose to his neck, and he rushed in, using Demon Decapitation, but the Harpy avoided that as well.

"Ehehe… It's time to finish this." She stated, coming back from the ground and landing on Luka directly. From Balthazar's position, he could clearly see the flaw in her mount. Luka saw his chance as well. With no real method to hold his arms down as well, he struck with Angel Halo.

Falling back, she looked at Luka. She cursed, but briefly holding her side, she retreated to the sky, flying away. "Whew. That was unique."

Balthazar nodded. "You have to be able to adapt in combat to hold your advantage." He began. "With a Harpy, you'll have to expect them to fly into the air when you attack. Wait for them to attack and counter it, or you can use the risky method like you did and let them mount you for an assured attack. Anyways, always watch your enemies. Some have open weaknesses, and some only reveal them in certain situations, like a harpy."

Alice walked forward, now that the match was over. "What's this? You're giving Luka combat advice?" She looked a mixture of both impression and confusion. The two had a mental exchange with just their eyes, but Luka was just able to notice it.

"As a matter of fact, I am." He responded. "It's the same reason you've been training with Luka at night. It'd be dull of Luka was defeated so quickly, so I'm giving him basic tactics."

"Basic? Almost all of the advice you've given me so far was pretty in-depth for each monster." Luka was surprised.

"It's also rather vague, and can be used for almost any monster encounter." Balthazar replied.

They were quickly surrounded by the villagers. 'What happened?' 'They were able to drive the harpy away? Wonderful!' Luka noticed there truly were no men in the village left at all.

The village elder, a shorter individual, and woman, walked forward, cane in hand. "To drive off a Harpy. Impressive." She looked at the four. "I'm the village elder's wife here. Since he's been kidnapped, I've been acting as the elder."

"Barricading yourself in a house while some harpy tries to make on her way with one of your villagers…" Alice scoffed. "Can you really call yourself a leader?" She paused, looking over the humans. The Honey Bee girls appeared to be unfazed, almost as if the Harpy incident never happened. "Not one of you did a thing. Those honeybees can be forgiven, since they have the collective intelligence of a doorknob, minus their queen, but as for you humans…"

The women shuffled their feet, unresponsive.

"What can we do?" The elder asked. "We're a weak people… Would you be able to help us with something, Hero?"

"Bah, dumping your problems on travelers. Get ready for it, Hero." She mused, warily.

The elder gave her a snarl, but continued. "As I'm sure you've noticed, but there are no men here. The harpies have been kidnapping them." Several of the women began to give examples of how many men were lost.

Luka tried to grab the reigns of the haywire explosion of comments. "What are they doing with them?" He questioned.

"We don't know precisely… They've never returned. Be it slaves, food, all we have are guesses." The elder admitted. "With no men, this village is doomed to be erased. Please…" She bowed. "Can't you route the harpies, and return peace to our village?" She pleased.

Alice cut the old lady with her words. "Why not just go do it yourselves?" She paused, waiting for an answer. "Isn't it right, though? What meaning will your peace have if it isn't achieved by your own hands? To rely on outsiders when you hide in your houses like cowards… Pathetic."

"So you say, but these villagers aren't suited for war." Luka reminded. Turning to the elder, he nodded. "Where are they taking them?"

"There's a Harpy establishment a little to the east of the town, in the forest." The elder informed.

Alice shook her head. "Well, isn't that great? The pseudo-Hero is so easy to influence… Just how many travelers have you sent to their deaths?"

"How many…? Aren't I the first?" Luka asked.

Balthazar shook his head. "You can't tell this is a practiced speech?"

One of the women spoke up. "There's been seven so far who have gone to try to defeat them, but none have returned."

Luka was blown away, for some odd reason. "Ah, see? They didn't mention that part to you." Alice frowned. "If you win, they'll be content. If you fail, you're just the next link in the cycle. Do you really want to help them?"

"We can't fight ourselves, though…"

"So what? You've sent seven others to their death, and yet you're going to send another!" She exclaimed. "Sure, the harpies are doing something bad, but you aren't doing any better."

"Take it easy, Alice. I'm still going." Luka tried to calm her down.

Alice sighed. "Is the praise by this pathetic lot of people so important that you'll risk your own death just to get it? You're going to end up killing yourself with that stupid wish, idiot."

"I just want to help protect these people; I don't really want to be praised." Luka replied.

Suddenly, one of the women spoke up. "I'll go too. My husband died early due to sickness, and my only son was stolen by them! If he's still alive, I'm sure he's waiting for someone to help him. As his mother, I have to go!" Everywhere more women began to cry out in succession to join Luka. After a few minutes, almost everyone had decided to go.

"Wait! Even if you band together, it's still too dangerous!" Luka exclaimed.

"With harpies, there's always going to be some leader. If _you_ can defeat them, the underlings will splinter and cause chaos. That way, even weaklings such as those people can stand a chance." Alice said.

"That's still not an easy fight. You won't be able to defeat a Harpy Queen like you would a regular harpy. I hope you know what you're getting into, kid." Balthazar said.

"I can do it. I'll just defeat their leader!" Luka resolved.

"H-hey, did you just ignore me?" Balthazar staggered back.

"I'll give a signal for when you guys should attack. Until then, wait for me to take out the queen." Luka insisted.

Alice folded her arms. "Still you got stuck with the hardest part."

"Of course! I'm the Hero after all!" Luka said.

"Not a real one, though."

"Gah…" Her words cut Luka down.

Time passed. Plans were made, and information was exchanged of how to deal with harpies. With the information that harpies went to sleep at dusk, the plans were made to strike then. Alice decided to stay behind, forgoing what she called idiocy.

Eventually, the day gave itself away to the setting sun. The women prepared themselves for battle, but the Honey Bee girls continued floating along nonchalantly, as if nothing in the world could route them in their live.

'This is it. Just a bit further is the Harpies' village.'

Luka nodded. _This is it. All I have to do is infiltrate the village, and find the Harpies' leader quickly. There are probably quite a few… Too many for me to deal with on my own._ "Alright. I'll defeat their leader, then send the signal. If I end up failing, retreat." He ordered.

"Hey… Luka…" Alice had appeared, even though she said she was going to remain behind.

"Alice? What are you doing here?" Luka asked.

"Make sure you come back." Was all she said. "Don't lose in a place like this."

Luka nodded. "Of course. I won't lose here, I'm a Hero." Inwardly, Luka was in a state of shock. _Did Hell just freeze over? Alice is encouraging me!? Although, it's a nice change from snide remarks._

Luka and Balthazar headed off into the village. After making quite some distance, Balthazar pulled Luka into a dense bush. "Listen. The Queen should be resting somewhere around the tallest tree in the area." He advised, looking around. "If you get too much attention and you're too close, she might attack you out of the blue. If you start up too many fights and let the noise carry, you're done here. But I'll help out, this time only, and start a distraction."

Luka's mouth dropped. _What is it with people and being so… Uncharacteristically nice today? _"Th-thanks… Man."

Balthazar nodded. "Come on. We can still get a decent push into the village."

"Before that, what will you use as your weapon?" Luka asked out of concern.

Balthazar shook his head. "Really? I was planning on fighting with my katana sheathed, so I didn't have to hear you nag all night." Again, Luka didn't know what to say. "Now, let's go."

The two set out to the village once more. All around were small houses built on top, around, and conjoining trees. A particularly large tree stood out in the distance. Balthazar froze, but eyed Luka. Almost telepathically, Luka knew that he'd have to take the battle alone.

"Ne, sis? Did you hear someone just now?"

"Come to think about it, yeah. It sounded like a human."

Luka sighed. "I knew he wasn't imagining things…" He said quietly. Dropping from the trees above him, two harpies landed on the ground, one slightly younger than the other. Luka quickly pulled Angel Halo from his back, and noticed that Balthazar had hidden behind a tree, carefully observing the trees for activity.

"Hey sis? I want to own this boy…" She pleaded.

Laughing, the older harpy patted the younger harpy's head. "Really? Then let's make him your first… First, we have to weaken him." She instructed, raising her wings out.

Luka followed suit, only attacking as soon as he was able to. However, like the harpy before, the two flew into the air.

"Wah! That surprised me!" The younger harpy exclaimed.

"Don't worry, as long as we can fly, he can't get us from here." The older harpy consoled.

_Looks like I'll need to lure them down so I can attack them._ Luka thought. The two harpies descended with speed at Luka, berating him with their wings, flying back after their assault ended. _ I can't let this last longer. Receiving so many attacks might put me in a disadvantage later…_

Luka guarded himself, looking for holes in the harpies' defense. Almost immediately, the elder harpy descended, and locked Luka in her wings. "Alrighty, he's all yours, sis!" Forgoing defense, he struck the harpy with Angel Halo, and the elder harpy was pushed back, her magic almost drained with one critical attack.

"Kya!" The younger harpy rushed to her sister, trying to protect her with her life. "Don't kill my sister!" She pleaded.

Balthazar exited his hiding spot, and with his katana sheathed, he placed the protected blade under both of the unsuspecting harpy's throats. "Your life is not going to be taken, and we will not seal you. All we ask is that you do not attack us again, or alert any others." He commanded, returning his katana to his sash when the two frightfully nodded. "Let's go. We don't have time to waste." He ordered Luka, and the two continued to the Queen's tree.

Suddenly, Luka completely disregarded his prior stealth priority, and made a mad dash to the Queen's tree. Cursing, Balthazar wearily joined him.

"Do you need something from my house…?" A voice asked. Dropping in front of them, a regal and majestic harpy, wearing a white blouse and a white crown made an appearance.

Luka grasped Angel Halo. "Are you the leader of the harpies?" He asked. All around the three, harpies began to flutter down from the trees, surrounding them. Balthazar gripped his katana, but like he promised, did not unsheathe it, instead, he held the protected blade with sheath still fixed.

"Indeed I am. Did you have something you needed to discuss from me, or was there something you wanted from me?" The Queen asked. "I do have a fair guess."

"I want you to stop kidnapping the men from Happiness Village, and return them." Luka stated his demands. Around them, the harpies began to become restless. Balthazar took deep breaths, leaving his back to Luka. "If you keep this up, humans will not be able to live peacefully with monsters."

"You have that wrong, human boy. The situation is reverse as you would have it." She said. "We do this because we cannot live in peace with humans."

"What do you mean?" Luka asked.

The Harpy Queen stretched out her wings. "I have no need to explain myself to you, human boy. This is a critical matter of importance to us as well."

"I don't understand. But you leave me no choice…" Luka sighed, drawing Angel Halo.

Balthazar shook his head. "I knew it. You're too immature to know what's going on here."

The Queen stared at Balthazar. "To show me your back… And to claim you know what is occurring now… You are nigh on the edge of hypocrisy."

"Is that so? I guess I can be, from a certain perspective." He replied, his eyes focused on scanning the crowed of harpies. "But it was not my decision to engage you in battle. However, your underlings look quite restless, and I will defend myself if I must, and I will not allow them to assist you in your fight with Luka, since it has come this far."

"Then it comes down to force… I shall show you the power of a queen." She raised her wings. "This fight shall be between me and the younger boy in purple. The boy in white shall be off limits as well. I will not require assistance in this battle." The regal Queen announced. Balthazar slowly lowered his sheathed katana.

"Is that how it is?" He asked, still untrusting. "Then you'll have to keep your word as leader." He slowly placed his katana in his sash. "Don't do anything foolish, Luka. Watch her carefully, and attack whenever you are able."

Luka nodded. "Thanks. Anything else?"

"I bet she'll fight differently than a regular harpy. Keep on your toes; prod her defense before lunging for the kill." He advised. "Don't let her get the advantage."

Balthazar stepped back from the fight as the Queen's aura began to pervade the scene. "It is a major crime to point a sword at a Queen. No matter the reason, death is the punishment. Or worse…" She said, trailing off. "I shall see to your punishment personally."

Luka came in close to the Queen, slashing at her. As Angel Halo made contact, he jumped back, surprised at her lack of movement. '_Prod her defenses before lunging for the kill._' _He was right. She fights differently._ Luka thought.

"The Queen would never fight in such a sloppy and pathetic method." She poised her talons. "Submit to me." She attacked, but used her wings to slash at Luka. Buffeted, he fell back.

Using this distance, Luka dashed in, knowing she wouldn't fly away. His blade parallel with her neck, he slashed, Angel Halo's wound dissipating as more of the Queen's magical energy was sapped. "Demon Decapitation!" He yelled. It did some damage, but Luka was dismayed when it appeared that the battle was far from over.

The Queen attacked once more, buffeting her wings against her opponent. Recoiling, Luka struck back, but stopped mid-way when he noticed that the Queen's wings were extended, feathers coiling in the air, unmoving. "Come at me. You're too weak to even hurt me." Luka growled, but kept his blade steady. He wasn't going to fall for such an obvious trap. "Are you going to ignore my invitation? That's no good." She sarcastically pouted. As the tension between them grew, she relaxed her wings. "You're more careful than I thought."

The moment her wings relaxed Luka closed the distance, slashing with Angel Halo. It still did damage, but the battle was going to take much longer than he wanted to. _If I'm to seal her… I probably won't be able to win at this rate!_ He dismayed. The Harpy Queen attacked once more, this time attacking with her talons, although they raked Luka's blade.

Luka directed his blade at the Queen's neck again, using Demon Decapitation once more. Luka noticed that she was beginning to grow weary from his attacks, but she still countered with another barrage of feathers. Luka was now growing tired from the fight himself, and the Queen extended her wings once more. Using this time to try to calm down, he took deep breaths as the Queen's wings remain extended. Noting that her invitations were not going to work, she dropped her wings. Luka attacked once more in the time-frame that presented itself.

"Shall we become… Acquainted and finish this?" The Harpy Queen leaned over Luka, pushing him down and binding him as she sat on him. "I'll steal your life force… Rejoice to have let a Queen take it."

Luka saw his opportunity. _Attack whenever you are able… Don't let her get the advantage…_ Balthazar's voice echoed. "Take this!" Luka shouted, slicing the Queen's chest with his free arm. The Queen fell back in surprise. However, she was not yet reduced to a mortal blow, and faltered to the ground. "Now, here we go!" Luka tossed the flare into the sky. The harpies around were too stunned to react as the villagers from the village appeared, flanking the group of harpies.

As the villagers began to round the shocked harpies up, the Queen looked on in surprise. "I see. The other villagers have come to rescue them."

Balthazar unsheathed his sword. The air grew cold as even the villagers halted. "Stop." He commanded. The two factions froze.

Luka pointed his blade at the Queen. "Swear to me that you will return all of the men you kidnapped. If you won't…" He edged his sword close. "I'll have to finish this."

"Wait!" Several villagers begin to crowd the scene. The men that were captured were flooding out, attempting to protect the harpies.

Luka and Balthazar observed many reunions as the women and men of the village found each other. Apparently, throughout their time 'imprisoned' at the Harpy Village, there were several relationships formed, and several children were born.

'Mark! What happened to you?' 'M-mother… Let me introduce you to my wife, Piana. And this is our daughter, Pipi.' 'Grandma?'

'Father? What do you mean?' 'Ah… Well… What I'm saying is… Reina is your new stepmother…' 'Ni-nice to meet you.' The irony of the two being the same age became apparent.

'Uwoh! The traveler we sent a year ago!' 'Ah, about that…. I'm not a traveler anymore. I actually have seven children now.'

'It's like that. Will you stop attacking the harpies?' 'They are our wives and children, so please stop hurting them.' 'So this harpy… Is my granddaughter?' 'My stepmother is a harpy!?' 'That's right, the harpies are our family now.'

An elderly man stepped forward. Just then, the Chief's wife stepped forward. "You were still alive?" Apparently, the elderly man was once the Happiness Village Elder Chief.

"The harpies are our family, as well as the village women." He said. "We shouldn't allow our two families to hurt each other!"

'That's right! My mother's family is now Piana's family! Let's stop fighting!' 'That's right!'

The Harpy Queen stepped forward. "Since we harpies cannot be anything but female, we would be unable to continue to exist if we did not utilize human males. However, humans hate monsters, so we had little choice in the matter." She explained.

"But… You took every one of them…" Luka began.

Balthazar had heard enough. _Yippidy-doo-da. This'll take a while for this to sort out._ He looked back at the two groups. The two elders appeared to be arguing, as well as the rest of the two villages. "Why bother?" He sighed, as he walked up the stairs, utilizing his unique ability to separate himself from any crowd. While inside, he looked at the interior of the buildings.

Luka scratched his head. "What should we do?"

"How would I know?" Alice replied, looking at the scene as if it were a foreign movie she couldn't understand. Soon, shouts of joining the villages together broke out, and the disputes began to resolve themselves in favor of coexistence.

Later that night, Balthazar returned from a walk, observing the scene unfold from a tree branch. "Very well. We will no longer forcibly kidnap men from the Happiness Village anymore." The Queen swore.

The Chief's Wife nodded. "Hm. We will send men form our village to marry harpies. However, you must help us in beekeeping and farming in turn."

The Queen nodded. "That is more than acceptable."

The conflict finally seemed to resolve itself as a festival was prepared. Within the hour, human and harpy alike danced and sang, sunk in a drunken stupor. Balthazar sighed, disapproved, but he didn't keep his mind on it for long as he watched a bonfire light up.

One of the women came up and approached Luka and Alice. "This is all thanks to you, Hero. On behalf of Happiness Village, let me thank you."

Luka seemed to love the praise. "That's not necessary, it's something natural that any Hero would do!"

"If you want to show your appreciation..." Alice slowly suggested. "I happen to love sweet things."

The woman laughed. "Of course! We'll give you plenty of our Happiness Honey! However, we only really have one jar." She said, handing it to Alice, who gave it back to Luka. _But will a human willingly marry a harpy?_

"Alice, what do you think?"

"It's sweet~" She replied, answering of her own accord while licking some of the honey.

"If the harpies simply asked for this kind of situation, wouldn't this entire ordeal have been avoided?" Luka wondered.

Balthazar called down to Luka. "Don't be an idiot. Humans and Monsters are on unstable standings right now. Think about it. If this never happened and the harpies had asked for it, they'd be denied without question."

Alice continued. "To begin with, the men would have refused to be sent out anyways. Remember Ilias's commandments? Not to have sexual relations with a monster?"

"That… Makes Ilias sound bad." Luka defended. Overhead, Balthazar laughed loudly. "Shaddup!" _But if they didn't, then they would have gone extinct. _"Oh, that's not good. I can't think things that doubt Ilias." Again, Balthazar laughed, nearly losing his place on the branch.

"Well, it's true that the solution they came up with was rather coarse and flawed. Even the Queen wasn't too sure of its success." She said. "If she had no doubts about it, she would have easily defeated you for the sake of her people. She doubted herself, and restrained her full power."

The festival continued over the night. At some point, Luka, Alice, and several others fell asleep, either from the alcohol or from exhaustion, in Alice's case, the crash from a sugar high. The next morning, the newly united villages both gave the three their debts, and wished them safe journeys and good luck.

Just before the three left, the Harpy Queen blocked off the entrance. "I have just a couple more questions for you, though. You, the silver-haired woman, could you possibly be…?"

"I'm a traveling gourmet." Alice responded.

The Queen smiled. "Of course, then there's no need for me to inquire further, is there?" She turned her attention to Balthazar. "But you…" She reached out, and to Alice and Balthazar's surprise, grabbed one of the chains that cuffed his wrist. "How?"

Balthazar shrugged her off. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Alice stared at the Harpy Queen, who quietly and subtly nodded.

"Ah, pardon me. I seem to still be hallucinating from the alcohol." She apologized, but glared at the chains, in respect or confusion, Balthazar couldn't tell. Luka stood from the side, scratching his head in confusion over the whole ordeal.

_Of course. He can't see the Chains of Hell. I'm not going to say anything unnecessary until he can see for his own._ Balthazar thought. Saying their final farewells, the three headed off.

"Well, that takes care of that…" Luka sighed. "Now then… Let's take a quick detour to that Enrika village." Alice, resuming monster form, looked at her book. "How odd. It's not mentioned in my guide book. Perhaps a new delicacy can be discovered?"

"Of course It has to be about the food." Luka groaned.

* * *

**Ending Authors Note:** As you noticed when I did Happiness Village, I decided to cut out the Bee Girl fight, just because I was a little lazy, to be honest. However, I kind of wanted to give them more of a bumbly feel, like one you would get seeing a couple of honeybees flying around. Plus, it's a Honey farm village, what better than to incorporate Honey Bee girls?

(So, rereading my progress so far, and in this particular chapter, if you paid attention and can recall, you might remember a couple of instances mentioning Lucia. I was entertaining an idea at the time, which meant adding a new character to the group, but I decided to cut her out as I progressed, as the character was too tiresome, annoying, and just didn't fit in at all with the ending and post-story I had in mind. But, now I should have removed every instance of this paradox, so… If you noticed Lucia's paradox entries, props for you. Also, I'm correcting minor flaws here and there concerning grammar so… It might be easier on the grammar-loving readers. I'm only human, so I still might miss something or have mistakes…)


	4. The Kitsune's Fascination

**AN:**So yeah, yet more modified fight scenes. Both Dark Elf and Dark Elf Mage, just because I thought they'd be more difficult like that. Besides, we can't have ecchi scenes, not yet at least, I still want to not rate this M. I also liked Dark Elf Mage's alternate… Something like from Dead Space. Lol. And Nanabi was fun to re-technique. I tried to keep the original moves, only changing them slightly. I still think I could have done something better than a weaker Moonlight Cannon rip-off of Tamamo's technique, but seven-tails, nine-tails, why not have it a high-tailed technique?

So like I said, I'm cutting encounters that deal with pleasure-type monsters a lot and turning them into physical monsters, like the Roper, or perhaps vore-and-gore-like creatures. Makes sense, considering their origins... I have a feeling that altering them can be easy if I do such things. However, the end of Chapter 2 Visual Novel wise… That's going to be hell in a hand-basket, even if I have everything after that planned out. I may have to just give in and go M.

Also, references. Ahahaha! I'm going to slightly modify Selene's character in the future. YOU CAN NOT TELL WHO. Oh boy, the thoughts make me all tingly inside.

Oh, and by the way, as I was doing a New Game+ with one of the mods for MGQ, I noticed a funny little typo, and as I reviewed this chapter, I felt obliged to do the joke as well. Props if you can find and remember the joke.

Also, I've been thinking about how I want to work this fanfic, and I think I'm going to twist things around in the plot. So there's a lot of foreshadowing in this chapter, which makes prior chapters also rather foreshadowy. If that's a word, which spellchecker tells me it isn't. Go figure. So yeah. Here's to the longest chapter yet!

* * *

**As The Story Continues:**_ After holding off Granberia in Iliasburg in an unsettling fight, the three make their way to the Irina Mountains, where a group of mysterious monsters are plaguing travelers. Making quick work of the four bandits, which turn out to be children, Luka sets them back to Iliasburg, where they apologize, and are taken in to make up for their actions. Next, the three make their way to investigate Happiness Village. The Harpies there had been stealing men to supplement their own existence. After a long fight with the Queen Harpy, the two villages lay down their arms and unite after much debate. Now, with portions of Luka's dream being fulfilled, all that remains is a small detour to the village of Enrika, then finally Iliasport. With Balthazar's motives being questioned by Alice, can the three keep on their way to the Monster Lord's Castle?_

The three turned west, and after several hours of travel, finally reached the area. Nearing the small village, Alice sniffed the air, and vanished.

"A-Alice?" Luka asked worriedly.

"Eyes forward, kid." Balthazar commanded. Walking out of a few trees, a human appeared. Not quite. It was an elf, pointy ears and all. However, she was not fair skinned, like out of legend, instead her skin had turned dark, but it still displayed its prior beauty. Wearing small robe-like dress and top, and a sword at her side, she faced Luka.

_I see. It's an Elf. Usually, they are kind-hearted and friendly, but some fall into darkness, and become Dark Elves. I've only heard stories though…_ Luka thought.

"Go back whence you came, you have no business where humans shouldn't tread." The dark elf stated, drawing her sword.

_A sword? This might get dangerous…_ "Why aren't humans aloud here?"

"Because they are human." She brandished her sword, threatening the two off. "If you do not retreat, I'll be forced to act."

_The sword… It's most likely a feint. She'll make openings with her sword, then switch to pleasure-related attacks to attempt to defeat me…_ Luka predicted. "Even if that's the case, I must pass." Luka brought Angel Halo off his back, and pointed it at the dark elf.

"If you won't retreat, I'll force you to submit to darkness. I'll contaminate you, and make you my living pawn." She threatened. Luka rushed forward, his sword creating a wide arc. However, the elf blocked his attack with her blade. Parrying, she cut Luka's cheek as she whipped her sword around, and resumed her stance. "You assume that I am not serious. _En guarde_!"

The two locked blades, but the dark elf's swordplay was much better than Luka's. Out of desperation, he used Demon Decapitation, landing his first blow on the dark elf, which forced her to stagger.

"Come on, we don't have to do this…" Luka pleaded.

"No human is allowed here…" She warned, getting back to her feet. The two again clashed, but the blow dealt by Angel Halo had done its damage. Luka now had the upper hand, and managed to parry and deflect most of the dark elf's new combos. With one final effort, Luka dashed in once more, swinging at her neck with Demon Decapitation, which finished the job as her magic gushed out of the non-existent wound. "My… My body…? What's happening?" When enough of the gaseous magic escaped, the seal took effect, and she shrunk small enough to fit in Luka's palm.

"Are you done now?" Luka asked.

"To seal me… I'll remember this, human." She swore, jumping off of his hand. It was almost comical at how long the fall must have been, for Luka snatched her in midair, and helped her to the ground. Cursing, she fled.

"A Dark Elf, here of all places?" Alice asked herself, slithering back to Luka and Balthazar. "But why?"

"I, for one, didn't know that Elves were this close to Ilias Village." Luka admitted. Taking only a few steps forward, yet another appears.

It was another Dark Elf, only this one was considerably twisted by dark magic. Her skin had turned dark blue, and many hooked, clawed, and bladed tentacles appeared to be twisting in and out of the fabric of space around her.

"I won't let you get any further. I'll summon these tentacles and erase your existence!" She threatened, as even more dangerous and twisted looking tentacles pierced what seemed to be the fabric of reality.

_This doesn't look good. Those weapons… They're tentacles, but infused with sharp objects. Living weapons… How horafying. _Luka thought.

Immediately, one of the tentacles raised a sickle-like claw, which swooped over Luka's head as he ducked. Shocked, he wasn't prepared as bone-tipped tentacles hurtled at him, piercing the ground and creating sharp holes as he retreated. Instead of beginning his assault, several tentacles appeared behind him, and bound him as they tightly wove around his body.

"I've got you now. I'll take my time to tear you apart… Slowly and painfully." The twisted Dark Elf said slowly. Struggling fiercely, he managed to break the grasp of the binding tentacles.

"I've got to end this quickly… Demon Decapitation!" He yelled out. His blade encountered tentacle as his arc was interrupted, but it sliced through the flesh. When the dark elf shrieked in pain, he figured out his attack plan. As more tentacles were summoned by a wounded dark elf, he cut them down, only causing more damage to the elf. Eventually, she was out of energy, and couldn't summon any more. Luka walked up to the dark elf, pointing Angel Halo at her face.

"I'm not done yet… I'll fight until I die." She threatened, a tentacle morphing out of her own body. Ending the fight, Luka swung Angel Halo down, cutting the tentacle off, and cutting her down her chest. Magic power escaped from her body in one large burst. Her skin resumed its normal color, but her mindset was still the same, even though she was small enough to fit in Luka's hand. "A seal? By a human!? Impossible!" She exclaimed. Fleeing, she cursed at the boy.

Balthazar looked at the environment closely. "How strange. Usually, Dark Elves do not join in groups like that."

"Besides, aren't there rather very few to begin with?" Luka asked.

"That is true. The Elves are supposed to be a pure and innocent race. According to legend, there were even male Elves, but no one knows why there are none now. Maybe they all succumbed to Degeneration… Made into a collective force of darkness?" Alice asked.

"Such a force…" Balthazar sighed. "Degeneration is a rarity though. They're like Incubi. A rarity amongst humans."

Alice looked at Balthazar. "An Incubus? What the hell? That kind of comparison…"

"What? It's true though."

Luka tilted his head. "An Incubus?"

Balthazar looked incredulous. "Seriously boy? You know of monsters, but not Incubi?"

Alice sighed. "It's fine. He's an idiot, he probably won't understand."

Luka staggered back. "W-what? I'm not idiot! Can't you explain what you're talking about?"

Sighing, Balthazar leaned on a tree. "You know that monsters are all female, right?" Luka nodded. "Right. Now, what are Succubi?"

Luka blushed. "They're monsters. Human like, with very few differences than human females."

"Correct. Succubi are human females who were infused with a monster's energy somehow. Either with the Purple Moon, born a Succubus, or by some other method." He explained "But, does it not make sense that the same can happen to human males? Consider, if a monster makes a man their plaything, they knowingly or not infuse him with their own spirit energy. Eventually, it corrupts the man, and turns them into a monster."

"But male monsters… Even Ilias said it's impossible!" Luka exclaimed.

"Yes and no." Balthazar looked to Alice, but she avoided his eyes. "Fine. It's true that monsters can only be female. In this case, Incubi are still considered human. However, should they unleash their massive spirit energy though, they become demons."

Alice eyed Balthazar suspiciously. "You know an awful lot about Incubi."

Balthazar laughed. "So I do. Anyways…" His light aura shifted. "We should be on our way. We wouldn't want to be attacked again. Let's go."

"R-right…" Luka agreed, distracted.

After a few hours of wandering, the three came upon a small village, with tense, dark atmosphere hanging around it. Luka shuddered at the weight of the air. It had a sense of unease as the three stood, observing the scenery around Enrika.

Alice suddenly spoke up. "So it's like that, is it? Those Dark Elves from before make sense now too…"

"What do you mean, Alice?" Luka asked. But his questioning was interrupted as a mysterious woman with long, blonde hair in green regal clothes flanked them.

"You… Don't appear to be merchants…" She stated, looking over the three.

Luka nodded. "That's right… I heard from a shopkeeper in Iliasburg about this village…"

"… Please leave. Other than merchants who trade things we need, we don't allow anyone else in the village." The woman stated. "You may take offense to our prohibition, but this is how we've lived for a very long time. If you are sensible travelers, please leave us alone."

"I'm sorry for troubling you, I understand." Luka said, bowing. Turning around, Balthazar and Alice followed

"That ring!" She exclaimed. "Could you be… Luka!?" She gasped.

"Y-yeah. That's right." He said. _She… She knows my name!? I've never been here before!_

"So you really are Luka aren't you? You've grown up so much." She murmured.

"I'm sorry, do you know me?" Luka asked.

The woman bowed. "Yes, I do. Sorry, my name is Micaela." She answered. "I know your parents well." She seemed more resolute. "But for now, please turn back. When the time comes, we'll be able to talk more."

"Very well. We'll be on our way." He said.

As the three left, Micaela gave them a small wave. "I wish you luck in your battles, Luka." Balthazar glared at the village, for reasons Luka couldn't see through. He swore he felt some sort of aura appear around him, but without warning, Balthazar abruptly turned around and started to leave.

"Come on. Let's leave." Luka could have sworn he saw Balthazar's usually black eyes reflect yellow for just a second.

"Woah, Balthazar? What's wrong with…" He stopped, as Balthazar turned around impatiently, his eyes black, as per usual.

"Nothing's wrong with me. I'm just irate." He paused, stared at by all three of them. Micaela stared at Balthazar, her eyes betraying suspicion. However, Balthazar turned again, this time walking at a brisk pace. Alice poked Luka as she started walking as well. Eventually, after a couple of seconds, Luka took off as well, looking back at the village.

Walking separate from the group, Balthazar led for once. Alice walked behind Luka. "I wonder what it means… Enrika Village…"

"What's with that village?" Luka asked. "When we entered it, you looked like you realized something… And Balthazar…" He whispered to Alice.

"I understood something, but there's still some things I don't get. I thought Enrika was an Elf Village…" She said. "And? What about him?"

"Are we really just splitting this conversation in portions like this? So are you saying that everyone in Enrika is an Elf? And didn't you see his eyes?"

"Well, that's what I thought… But that Micaela woman…" She paused. "And whatever it is about Balthazar you noticed, you were probably hallucinating. Whatever… I didn't get to have a feast at the village like I thought I was going to. This trip was pointless."

_Dismissing everything for food? _"Well… Anyways… Shall we make way to Iliasport?"

"Hm. If it's a port town, there should be a lot of foreign delicacies and foods gathered from all over." Alice sighed in content.

"It's about time. I was wondering if we were ever going to leave Ilias." Balthazar muttered to himself.

The three set out, and after a few hours after rejoining the main road, a monster appeared before them. It was stronger than any Luka had previously encountered, with the bottom half of a multi-tailed and gaping mouth with numerous tentacles of a leech, and the top half of a black-slime covered horned woman.

"Oh, travelers… And two unbaptized ones at that." She licked her lips. "I'll suck out all of your life force… There'll be nothing left, save for a broken husk." Luka shot into the fight first, slashing at the Leech Girl twice. The attacks struck, but she grabbed him almost immediately with one of her tails. Bound, she started to drag him into her lower mouth. He struggled fiercely, but she started to sap his life force as green light began to spill out of Luka.

With one burst of strength, Luka freed himself, gaining three claps of praise from Balthazar. Scowling, he tried to wipe some of the slime from the Leech girl off. "Yeah, some help you are." He muttered.

"Don't forget now, I told ya that I was just accompanying you for a while." Balthazar called out.

Wearily shaking his head, he focused on the Leech girl. _I'll have to use Demon Decapitation to get anywhere in this fight._ He thought. Dodging a slamming tail, Luka dived in, slashing at the Leech girl's neck. The blow gave a satisfying slam as magical power escaped in a gaseous form from her body. "Now, with this attack, I'll end it!" He attacked with everything he could, putting the entirety of his force behind the final attack. Sure enough, the Leech girl was quickly sealed, becoming a small leech which began a slow escape.

Balthazar picked up the leech, making sure it couldn't bite him, and chucked it in the air. "That takes care of that. Finished?" He asked.

"Oi, oi, why'd you have to go and throw her like that?" Luka asked.

But he sighed in response. "Didn't you look? Take a look at where I threw her." He said, pointing in the distance. A stream bed was present, and a small plop could be heard. "She would have been fried to a crisp in the sun. Making it that far in a hot day like this, she wouldn't have made it."

"I… I see…" Luka said, barely grasping what Balthazar had just done.

"Huh. Looks like you have a good side too." Alice stated.

The three continued on their path. As they continued to walk, Luka spoke up. "I think I've started to get pretty good, don't you think?"

"Bah. Have you even seen yourself? What were you watching? Your attacks are pathetic." Alice chided.

"Eh!? I thought I was doing good, too…" Luka sulked. "By the way, where do you go when we fight?"

"You mean _you_ fight. I haven't lifted a finger since Granberia." Balthazar corrected.

"Where I go? Oh, I take walks, have tea, and maybe catch a bug or two, just to name a few things." Alice listed.

_So basically, you're bored. Well, if you're so bored, you could always help me to alleviate that._ Luka thought. The three continued but eventually, the sun set. Luka set up camp, while Balthazar took off on his own on a walk, and Alice watched Luka as he prepared food.

While Balthazar was still out, Luka told a story to Alice while he waited for the food to cook. "…And that's how Heinrich defeated the Monster Lord, and brought world peace. After that, everyone lived happily ever after." Alice took some of the food out, and began to eat.

Alice frowned. "What do you mean 'everyone lived happily ever after', you idiot?" She tested the food, to see if it was ready. "I'm a monster… Did you really think I'd enjoy a story about a human killing a Monster Lord?" She spat. "Do you want me to tell you a story about a monster killing a human king?" She tested.

"I… Guess that's true." Luka said, ashamed for his negligence.

"If you want to build a peaceful world where everyone can coexist, you'll need to have some delicacy about this type of subject." Alice chided.

"But… Heinrich defeating _that_ old Monster Lord is worthy of some praise." She said, her voice losing some of its edge. "She only cared about power, destruction, and chaos. Perhaps being defeated by a Hero was brought upon her by her own actions."

"Brought down by her own mistakes?" Luka asked. "That's a cutting remark."

She closed her eyes. "Trying to rule by power is an act of savagery. You should expect it to come full circle."

"You're right… I wonder how the current Monster Lord is…" Luka wondered. _The current Monster Lord is shrouded in mystery. No human has seen it, and even most monsters have only heard rumors about her._ Luka thought, still completely ignorant of his traveling partners. _Said to be extremely strong, even the strongest Monster Lord yet._ "If they've declared full-scale war with humans… I guess they're a villain after all?"

Balthazar made this his point of time to return. He seemed shaky as he sat down by a tree, not bothering for greetings or why he had left. Luka took it as a cue to not engage conversation with him. Alice eyed him curiously, but said nothing, instead, returning her gaze to the food which Luka was finally setting out for his own meal. "I wonder if the Slaughter of Remina was by her instruction as well." Luka paused. "She must be a horrible person as well, don't you think?" He asked.

Instead of giving him a direct answer, Alice shifted her eyes, looking into the night. "Who knows…? Maybe… She's just lost her way. Whether or not humans should be destroyed…"

Luka was about to dive in to his steak, but stopped, surprised. "Alice? Do you know the Monster Lord!?" He paused, trying to place his thoughts together. "Don't tell me… You've seen her!?" He gasped. _Only important monsters have seen the Monsters Lord… Which means the Four Heavenly Knights should all have met her in person as well._

She closed her eyes. "Yes. I know the Monster Lord. She may be closer to you than you might think." She opened one eye at Balthazar, gauging his reaction, but all she got was him grimacing.

"To me? But I've lived on the countryside my entire life." He said. "I've only seen my first monster only recently, too."

"Man, you're really empty-headed, you idiot. Anyways, changing the topic…" She looked at Balthazar. "Where have you been? You don't look to good." She observed.

His voice wavered when he replied. "I'm okay." Luka looked at him closely. It was true. He looked haggard, pale, and his eyes were dull. "I just decided to take a walk." He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He seemed to make an effort to stand up, but couldn't.

"You don't look like you're okay!" Luka exclaimed, walking over to Balthazar. He tried to touch his shoulder, but Balthazar parried his hand. "Ilias…" He gasped. Balthazar was cold. "What's wrong?"

Balthazar pushed himself back. "It's nothing. Give me a night; I'll be right as rain." He cursed, struggling to get up. _Damn. I never expected this to happen._ He thought.

Alice looked on as Balthazar retreated from Luka. "Hey, idiot." She called out to Luka. "Forget him, it's time for more training. Seeing your pathetic fight made me disappointed." She noticed that Balthazar gave a sigh of relief as Luka hesitated back. "If you try to fight the Monster Lord like that, it'll be a miserable sight."

"You don't have to say it like that…" Luka sighed.

"Come on, pick up your sword!" She ordered. "I'll show you how to fight!" She exclaimed.

Balthazar stared from the shadows, gasping for air as Alice trained Luka. All sound came to him as if he were underwater, and his vision was tunneled, his left eye blind. 'Stabilize your upper body. Step forward with your foot, and thrust at your enemy…' She instructed. Balthazar shifted, and closed his left eye. _That woman in Enrika… I thought she was an Elf, but it can't be. This reaction can only come from two kinds of monsters…_ He gasped as he opened his eye, but sighed shortly. _I can see out of my left eye again. It's fading. I'll make it through this one._ The shivering began to fade. 'It's said that Bloody Fernandez mastered this technique, and covered the battlefield with his bloody thrusts. Using this Blood Fissure Thunder Thrust…' Suddenly, his world reverted back to normal.

"He killed his enemies one after another, forming a lake of blood." Alice finished.

Luka grimaced. "That's a rather shady sounding, bloody technique…" He complained. _When I use it, I'll omit the Blood Fissure part, and just say Thunder Thrust._

Alice shook her head. "It's most useful right at the start of the fight. If you're able to use it as your first technique, its power won't be inhibited." She explained. "But the longer the fight lingers, the weaker it'll become as you become more exhausted. Choose wisely to decide if it's worth using so much energy on." She closed her eyes. "I think that's the end of practice for today. We should sleep to get ready for tomorrow." She suggested. Luka nodded, and fell asleep after making his sleeping bag.

Balthazar stood up, his prior afflictions fading away, and rested on a tree. Chains of Hell flashed strongly as he examined his body. _Is it exaggerated or aggravated by the Chains of Hell?_ He wondered.

Alice moved over to Balthazar, looking him over. "You seem to be feeling better than before." She observed dryly.

"So it appears." He still sounded a little shaky.

"You want to explain?" Alice asked.

Balthazar shook his arm, watching waves form and listening to the rattle of the Chain of Hell. "Not particularly."

Alice pressed a hand to Balthazar's forehead. "You're not as warm as normal human."

Balthazar scoffed. "Heh. I suppose not. You'd think that Hell was freezing over."

Alice frowned, apparently not finding the sarcasm humorous. "That's the best you can come up with?" She asked. Her tail coiled around Balthazar's right leg. "Well, you offered a position as a warmth partner… I'm going to accept that offer."

Balthazar staggered as she pulled on his leg. "Th-that was a joke, you know…" He laughed nervously.

"I don't take jokes lightly." She said. "Are you daft? You know who I am… Why would you joke so freely to me?"

"If I didn't, boy-wonder over there might suspect something." Balthazar defended.

"'Boy-wonder over there' is an idiot who still hasn't added two and two." She said. Quickly taking her chance, her tail wrapped up to his thigh, and flipped him upside down. Balthazar yelped, and the two froze, looking at Luka, who was still sleeping. "There's no use resisting. You know it'd be more comfortable than the trees you usually sleep on." She persuaded.

"Fine. No funny business though." He declared. Alice placed him back on the ground. "Good god… The things I go through because of my mouth." Alice smiled as she made several large coils with her tail and used one as a pillow. Balthazar did the same, but almost immediately, she coiled herself around him, binding him. "Seriously? It's not like I'll run at this point…" He teased.

She simply continued to stare at him. "I have sleeping habits." Was all she said as the two were slowly inched together as the coils loosened and tightened. Eventually, the distance between them disappeared until they were mere inches apart.

Balthazar avoided her eyes, which never left him as the two grew closer. "I thought we were supposed to be sleeping." He whispered.

She closed her eyes, disappointed. "You're no fun to tease."

He chuckled. "I suppose I'm not." He said. The bindings loosened and he was able to lie on his side. He brought his back to Alice, but she didn't say anything. Eventually, the two fell asleep as well.

Balthazar woke to darkness yet again. "Oho. It's been awhile since you've pried into my head." However, no response came. No holy light to have Ilias descend from, nothing. "Huh. Usually, I get Ms. High and Mighty scolding me over something or another." He stated to himself. However, the Chains of Hell were still present. This was his subconscious alright. Rattling made him start, and he scanned the darkness. Eventually, he found a figure walking up to him from the darkness. "Who are you?"

The figure kept walking up to him. It appeared he was bound by the Chains of Hell as well, but the darkness prevented Balthazar from seeing who it was. The only distinguishing features he could see from the approaching man was startling yellow eyes.

"I know those eyes…" Balthazar stated. Laughter came from the man. The voice belonged to Balthazar. "Oh… So this is what it is. After the woman in Enrika, you woke up, and you're going to start haunting me again." Suddenly, holy light descended and lit the darkness. "Of course, you'd have to show up now." He cursed mockingly.

The light which had descended illuminated the figure, which was revealed as Balthazar as well, only with white skin, yellow eyes, and a line of black across his eyes, and a vertical line down his body up to his neck. A single twisted horn sat on the left side of his head, bent forward at the direction he faced. He wore black leather cloths and jacket, but also a similar cape to the one Balthazar wore.

"Oh, Balthazar, what is this? Don't tell me you developed _that_ 'thing' while you were off with that wench in Hellgondo, did you?" Ilias laughed.

"Seven years, what did you expect?" He spat back. "Most Succubi can make their own partners in less than a month. Seven years with her… That's enough time to make more than ten."

"I see. I wonder how long you can keep up all of your lies. You better hope Luka doesn't end up confronting you about it." Ilias threatened.

"Oh? You think the boy a threat? Please. I can swat him to the side and knock him out. My strength might not be up to par as much as even Granberia's is, but don't get me wrong, I won't be taken out easily."

"Oh, Balthazar, you've already made your own coffin, why not lie down in it? We'll see how long you last, shall we? How about a bet? Luka kills Alice, and you'll only be chained to Hell for two hundred years. Alice kills Luka, and you're bound for eternity? Or… If I kill-" Ilias' bets were interrupted as Balthazar's deep slumber was disturbed.

"Ilias?" Luka exclaimed, jumping out of his sleeping bag. Gentle morning light filtered down from the sky. Alice wearily woke up, rubbing sleep from her eye. She opened her eyes to glare at Luka.

"Loud in the morning, as usual." Alice yawned.

"Good Morning… Alice..!? B-Balthazar!?" He gasped, as Alice realized that she was crushing Balthazar in her coils. "The hell were you two doing?" He asked.

Balthazar tapped the side of Alice's tail several times as if he were giving up in a wrestling match. Alice looked worried for a second, quickly loosening her coils. Coughing and wheezing for several seconds as his lungs were finally able to expand with fresh air, he gasped as he fled from Alice. [Alice defeated Balthazar!] … Or so Luka comically thought.

"A-ah… Sorry about that… I forgot you were there…" But she stretched happily. "But it's nice being able to wake up, already warm." She smiled. "Let's do it again~" She hummed.

_She's in such a good mood because she was able to wake up warm?_ Balthazar questioned in his mind. _Gah… This girl… She's friggin' crazy! If she tightened much further, she would have ended up crushing me in my sleep!_ Balthazar scrambled to his feet, the occasional cough still bubbling up.

"Ah, come on! What're we doing just standing here?" Alice asked. "Let's hurry up and start heading out!"

Luka and Balthazar gave each other a simultaneous look. "This happy Alice is intimidating." The duo whispered in unison.

Later, as the three continued down the road, they passed through a damp and humid forest. "This forest is muggy…" Luka complained.

"In these kinds of places, a lot of tropical monsters are likely to appear. Watch where you're going, and you'll be fine." Alice warned.

"A tropical monster?" Luka asked.

As he asked the three, or two when Alice immediately vanished, stumbled upon a large plant. It was flowering, but the bloom quickly opened, revealing twin Rafflesia girls. Armless torsos rose from stems, the petal-covered girls rose with several green pistils.

"Ah, perfect timing. It's just about time I needed pollinated…" She seduced.

"Watch it boy. Plants are oftentimes much more quick to use pleasure-related attacks, and tend to be specialized in them if they do." Balthazar warned. He drew his blade an inch, but backed out of her range. _If she uses some sort of fragrance to cripple Luka, at least I can waft it away._ Balthazar strategized.

"Why draw your blade if you aren't going to help me?" Luka asked.

Balthazar scratched his head and chuckled. "Oh, you know… I hate the fragrances let out by some plants…" _A tip?_ Luka thought.

"Hey, you wouldn't mind mating with me, would you?" The Rafflesia girl asked.

Luka shook his head. "I… Can't do that." _To mate with a monster… I can't break one of Ilias' commandments! Not if I can help it!_

"If you're worried about it being difficult, it won't be. Just leave everything to me~!" She persuaded. "I'll make it worth your while~" She licked her lips.

"I can't! I won't do it!" Luka brought Angel Halo to his side, pointing it at the Rafflesia girl.

"Oho? Then I'll force you?" The pistils seemed to quiver of their own accord.

_Now… I'll use that new attack I learned last night from Alice!_ Luka jumped forward, and bringing his momentum as far as he could bring it, thrust his blade forward into the stem of one of the Rafflesia girls. "Thunder Thrust!" He shouted. The blow dealt a satisfactory amount of damage, Luka sensed.

"No one can do it if they aren't in the mood, I guess… I'll have to warm you up first…" The younger Rafflesia girl, the one not struck by Luka's attack, smiled wickedly. Some of the pistils extended caressing him in various methods. Luka shook them off, and focused.

_An enemy that only uses pleasure attacks… It's not as difficult as I thought. Though, I should knock on wood, but it's not as dangerous as one that is out to kill me, is it?_ Luka wondered, forcing his thoughts on his fight. Pulling a two-slash combo, he backed up as more tendrils extended, trying to bind him.

"I'll finish with…" Luka jumped in, blade parallel to his neck. "Demon Decapitation!" He roared, finishing off the Rafflesia girls in a single strike. The two girls looked shocked as they degenerated into a small rafflesia flower. Quickly the plant began to fade into obscurity amongst the background.

"Ha ha! That was pretty good!" Luka exclaimed.

"Having so much trouble against her?" It seemed like the oddly good mood had dissipated as the morning wore on, leaving Alice back to her regular, unimpressed mood.

Balthazar sighed. "Aw, come on. It wasn't that bad. Four hits? He's… Improving." He commented.

Alice looked down at the rafflesia plant. "Oi, Alice, you're not going to eat her, are you?" Luka asked.

Alice was flabbergasted. "What are you saying!? How could I eat a follow monster!?" She gasped. "… I only wanted to eat a petal."

A drop of sweat dropped down Luka's face. "H-hey... Are you serious…?"

"It's a plant, so it would grow back… Besides, it's just a passing thought." Luka shook his head, but didn't press the topic further, and the three continued.

On the outskirts of the forest, another monster ambushed the group. A Roper girl, a columnar-like monster, with only a woman's head with purple hair as a basis of what could be considered female, and numerous purple tentacles for arms and three eyes located on her vertical line of symmetry appeared, the whip-like arms swaying.

"A Roper, huh?" Luka asked. _This is one of those infamous monsters… They weaken their prey with sexual skills, or by squeezing them until they break their prey's spine, then melt and eat them._

"It's been a long time since I've last had a delicious treat…" She sighed, tentacles waving in the air

"Like I'll let you eat me!" Luka exclaimed, Angel Halo drawn. _Just like last time… I'll open with Thunder Thrust. Then I'll see what she can do, and see if I can't finish her off._ According to his plan, he jumped forward, thrusting Angel Halo with Thunder Thrust, dealing damage to the Roper. However, as he adjusted himself to attack again, a powerful arm slammed into Luka's side, causing him to flip in midair as he recoiled.

"Come on; make me work for this treat, at least." The Roper girl amusedly asked.

Luka scowled, rubbing his side in pain. "That smarts…" _Looks like this is one that would rather break my spine and paralyze me than try to violate me. Not that I have a preference, as I'd rather not die, but at least I can fight one on equal terms if all we're doing is fighting._

Luka dashed in, parrying two slams from the Roper, and cutting her once, but three more whips came down on Luka, dealing a hard-hitting combo on him. Panting, he used Angel Halo to straighten himself off. _I have to finish this quickly. She's getting too much damage on me…_ Luka carefully circled the Roper, trying to figure out the algorithms of her swaying arms. He closed in, but miscalculated, accidentally letting several of the tentacles bind him as his attacked missed "D-damn it!"

While bound, the Roper girl sadistically jabbed him with her arms, even as Luka struggled. Finally, after taking a few hits, he pulled free, but bruised. "I have to end this, now!" He frantically yelled, raising Angel Halo to his neck. Using Demon Decapitation, the blade slashed where he thought the neck should be. After hearing a scream of pain, Luka collapsed on the ground.

"Oh? You didn't think I was finished, did you?" The Roper asked. She was badly wounded, magic exuding from various wounds.

"Idiot, get out of there! Don't just stop paying attention to the fight!" Balthazar roared, jolting Luka back into his mind. The Roper's arms all pointed at Luka, making to impale him several times. However, as if in slow-motion, Luka's instincts took over, and he rolled as they lunged forward. Grasping Angel Halo, he thrust the blade into the central eye in the Roper's columnar body as a tentacle sheered past Luka's Enrikan armor. Magic power, this time as a luminescent liquid, burst out of her as the final blow was dealt. Luka collapsed to the ground as the Roper was sealed into a tiny worm-like creature.

Alice appeared. "You took quite a beating. If you took too long to defeat her, she'd have taken her time in eating you."

Balthazar helped Luka up. "Hey, guys… If a monster was going to eat me, would you just sit and watch as it happened?"

"It would be quite unfortunate, but I'd sit still and watch. Due to my own reasons, I won't give special support to any human." Alice admitted.

Luka turned to Balthazar. "I wouldn't help. Although I detest watching that kind of stuff, I'd carry on. The world doesn't revolve around you, kid. I've got things to do, people to see. I can't be saving your ass every time you screw up." Balthazar stated.

"What… Do you mean it's unfortunate?" Luka asked.

"It'd be better to be eaten by me than some random monster like that, right?" Alice asked.

Shivers rocked Luka as he let a small scream slip. "I knew it; you're definitely a bad person!" He shuddered. Alice laughed at his reaction.

Shaking his head, he pointed to the exit of the forest. "A-anyways, let's go! Once we pass that, we should arrive at a vibrant port!"

Soon after, the three eventually arrive at Iliasport. It appeared to be a sizable city, but with most of its economy focusing on fishing. However, the phenomenon of most of the docks filled with boats tethered became apparent. Not much activity in the docks was happening, even though the sun was high, and the sky was clear. Only a few passing clouds, far too high in the atmosphere to develop into a full system, were present, and a soft breeze constantly ruffled the three newcomers, along with many of the folded sails. Only very few people other than Alice, Balthazar, and Luka were present.

"For a port town, it doesn't seem as busy as I thought it would." She stated.

Luka nodded, observing the odd event. "You're right. I wonder, could something have happened to prevent them from setting sail? Like a monster in the sea?"

Balthazar's thoughts flashed back to Iliasburg. _Could this be the work of the pirates I heard about?_ He carefully looked over the sea vessels. Besides a few scrapes and scuffs which would have accumulated over the years, the vessels were in prime condition. _That doesn't appear to be the case. Have they been intimidated by rumors? _"No, that doesn't seem right." He thought aloud.

"Huh. I thought there'd be people all over the docks, and merchants with lines… But it's so quiet." Luka stated. "Perhaps we should ask a shop owner?" Pulling over a nearby merchant passing by, he began to inquire about the port. "Excuse me, but has something happened to the port? It seems strangely deserted."

The merchant nodded. "Of course it is. Since last year, nobody has made a full round trip to the Sentora continent. Even lately, there haven't been any ships arriving." Luka gasped in shock. _The ships aren't able to go to the Sentora continent? Well, considering that there haven't been many visitors to Ilias Temple lately…_

"What's wrong? Why aren't ships coming through anymore?" Luka asked.

The merchant sighed. "There's a horrible storm. Every time a ship leaves off the coast, a rogue storm system always seems to generate, and sinks it."

"A storm? You don't mean… The storms appear as soon as the ships set sail, do they?" Luka asked.

The merchant nodded gravely. "Yes. Every time. No matter how clear it looks, even a storm _just_ passed through, as soon as any vessel takes off, another system comes through."

Balthazar folded his arms. "These can't be natural occurrences. Something has to be manipulating the weather." He gave off a creepy smile, but sobered from his thoughts. "We'll need to figure out what, who, and how to stop it."

The merchant nodded. "As the rumors go, it's the schemes of monsters. They're harassing us or something to that effect, I have no idea."

Alice thought for several seconds, closing her eyes. "Hmm… I see. That makes sense."

Luka tilted his head inquiringly. "Do you know something, Alice?"

She whimsically shrugged. "A little…"

"What does that mean? Can't you explain it?" Luka asked, not sure to laugh in disbelief.

Alice frowned. "I can't speak too much about it. A strong monster is blocking ships from crossing. Their goal is to block pilgrims from making it to the Ilias Temple."

Balthazar didn't like the answer. "I've never known monsters to be able to control the elements. To control rain systems… That's unheard of for me."

"A strong monster? In other words… We have to beat them!" Luka clasped a fist.

Balthazar's jaw dropped. "Are you an idiot? What kind of monster would be able to summon an entire storm?" He exclaimed. "I can point suspicions, but that's even a longshot for them!"

Alice shrugged. "Don't underestimate your opponents, Balthazar." She warned. "Besides, Luka, you wouldn't even be a match for them." She paused, letting the full effect of her words weigh on Luka. "But at this rate, I won't be able to enjoy any of the foreign delicacies."

_That isn't what matters here, Alice. Being unable to leave this continent would be very bad. If I want to beat the Monster Lord, I can't just stay on Ilias._ "Well, what do we do now?" Luka asked.

"There's a way, my Hero!" A familiar voice called out. Within seconds, an awkwardly running lamia appeared, confronting the three.

"What the hell is this abomination?" Balthazar gasped in shock. Luka looked in surprise, but remembered that he had disappeared when Amira had shown herself before.

"My my, so cruel. But you are so powerful for holding your own against Granberia… I'm not sure to be in awe or…" Amira wondered, somehow giving off a lewd aura.

"Hell no." Balthazar said immediately, crossing his arms in an 'X'.

"Perhaps I can introduce myself? I am Amira, an Unfortunate Lamia. A snake which sways in the breeze." She introduced herself.

"Huh. I thought you lived in Iliasburg." Luka stated.

"And what the hell's she doin' here for?" Balthazar asked, still recoiling from Amira's sudden unsightly appearance.

"I am Amira, a snake that travels. In short, a Snavel. I follow my darling, and sometimes go ahead of him to welcome him." She said. No one could tell if she was joking or serious, as her unblinking eyes stared at the three, her tongue flicking in and out.

"I… I see… Well then…" Luka said, trying to block her out of his eyes. Eventually, he stopped, and just turned around to walk away from her, gathering Alice and Balthazar. However, with agility unsuspected from her prior pathetic dash, she blocked Luka.

"Wait, darling! I'm not just an annoying character." She said, trying to grab his attention. "For my darling, I've collected information from the 'sort of' illegal information shop!"

"Very well. We'll listen, but only to that." Alice demanded.

Hissing at Alice, Alice talked back. "Quiet, you!"

Alice was taken completely aback. "What!? Why you…!" She said, her annoyance reaching bounds she had never experienced before.

Luka, in an attempt to quell the situation, took over. "That information. Can I hear it?"

"For my darling, I'll tell my everything. My three sizes, from above, are 275, 78, and 93." She proudly stated. Balthazar teetered on dry-heaving and laughing his head off.

Luka shook his head, annoyed. "I don't want that information at all. You couldn't pay me to want to know that information. Do you know a way to get to Sentora?"

She nodded, an awkward notion that made Luka consider not have asked it. "From what I've gathered… If you go out of the town and head east a ways, you'll come across a cave. In the cave lies a treasure from the legendary pirate Captain Selene."

"Captain Selene?" Luka asked, looking at both Balthazar and Alice. Both shrugged.

"I wonder if she had a tic that made her want to be known by that title." Balthazar wondered. "I've heard of some pirates that always want to be known by their ranking… Like this one pirate always insisted you called him Captain, and would correct you if you didn't." He paused. "How eccentric."

_One hundred years ago, Selene was a legendary pirate that traveled all over the seas. She was known all over the world… Even to my village._ Luka thought. "In that treasure trove seems to be a legendary item, known as Poseidon's Bell." Amira explained. "Carrying that bell, no matter how the sea rages, the ship will remain afloat."

"I see. How incredibly useful. I can see why Selene would want such an item." Luka said.

"Captain Selene." Amira corrected. "But the cave is now a monster's den. Many adventurers have attempted to brave the cave to claim her treasure, but have all been defeated." Luka's sword arm began to twitch has he grew more and more uncomfortable and unable to resist his urge to slash the lamia. But the value of the information he learned had overcame it, and he forcibly smiled. "Amira's happy embarrassing information session ends here. I was helpful, right?"

"You were annoying, but it was helpful." The fake smile plastered on his face was clearly barely holding its existence.

"Then, I shall leave with the breeze." She said. "Oh, by the way, I don't have any ecchi scenes. Sorry guys."

"Urge to kill rising… Releasing in three…" Luka gave a warning countdown. Amira gave as much as an innocent smile as her snake head could give. "… Two…" With that, Amira crawled away.

"I never expected to see that side of you. Granted, I nearly killed her myself." Balthazar said. A clink could be heard as he sheathed his sword.

"Ah. I didn't notice you were drawing your sword." Luka observed. "I'm glad I'm not the only one who wanted to kill that thing just now."

Alice reigned the topic in. "A pirate's treasure… Even if it's rotten, there may be delicious dishes down there."

"The hell, Alice? Any food down there would have been eaten by monsters, or molded away." Luka exclaimed. "Besides, food doesn't matter. Let's go to the cave, get this out of the way."

The three set out to the cave which supposedly held Poseidon's Bell. However, after several hours of walking, they only made half-way to the cave. Dismayed, they had no choice but to settle down for the night.

"You're such an idiot. Pick up your sword; we're going to train again." Alice commanded. Balthazar leaned back as the two began basic exercises. A few hours passed as Alice trained the boy. Eventually, they quit, and Alice looked at Luka with folded arms. She didn't teach him any new techniques usable in battle, merely going over basic tactics, swordplay, and strategy in battle. "You have so many wasteful movements. It kills your speed and power, reducing your effectiveness."

Luka panted. "Even if you say that… I'm swinging with all of my power…"

Closing her eyes, Alice quoted a warrior's mantra. "One's movements are to be as fast as the wind, one's body one with the earth, their senses as fluid as the ocean, and have fire in your sword." She opened her eyes. "That is the secret to fighting. If you can't get any better, beating the Monster Lord will remain a dream."

Luka scratched his head, embarrassed. "Sorry, but… I have no idea what you're talking about to be honest…"

Alice sighed. "Jeez… First, you need to focus your mind. Cross your legs right there, and try to meditate." She instructed.

Luka sat down. "I'm… Not really good at these kinds of things."

"Just do it. Don't grumble at me." Alice chided. "It's said that the fallen angel Erigora was able to immediately heal their wounds mediating. It's obviously a fake story, but concentrating your mind is still important. It'll help you…" She trailed off, speechless.

Quickly, Luka's health regenerated, and his wounds closed. "Ah! It's true! My wounds healed!" He exclaimed excitedly, looking over his hands.

Alice staggered back, nearly tripping over. "WHAT!? Is that even possible?" Her mouth opened and closed, not sure what to say. "What the hell is wrong with your body!?"

"Is it strange?" Luka asked, unaware of the absurdity in Alice's voice. "Didn't you just say some fallen angel or something was able to heal her wounds?"

Balthazar burst out laughing. "The hell, boy!? You got some regeneration magic now? You're becoming more and more of one of the strangest Heroes I've ever known!"

"Why did you think that would make it normal for you to be healed by meditation!? Having your wounds close and heal just by sitting around and meditating is strange, no matter how you look at it!" Alice whimpered.

Luka tilted his head. "But…" He meditated for several seconds, and recovered his stamina. "See? I can do it again."

Alice slowly backed away from Luka. "What is that…? Creepy…" She whispered. She grabbed a stick, prodding Luka.

"Oi! Stop that!" Luka complained. He meditated again, and Alice shivered as he began to glow with energy.

"You're a strange one…" Alice muttered.

Eventually, the commotion between them died down. Alice came up to Balthazar, holding out her hand. "Come on, warmth partner."

Balthazar struggled to avoid her when Alice sent her tail to bind him. "Hell no, not after this morning…" _If she doesn't kill me while I sleep, she acts so strange when she's… Warm._

"You don't have a choice." She said, continuing and failing to capture her agile victim. "I'll drain you of your heat if you don't settle down." She threatened.

Balthazar jumped onto a tree, sneering down on Alice. "Ha ha! Get me now!" He taunted. Alice frowned, but quickly wrapped around the trunk, using it as a grapple as she slid up the trunk. "H-hey, what the hell?" Balthazar staggered on the tree, nearly falling off. However, he recovered, and jumped to another tree.

"This is getting tiresome." Alice stated. She looked down to see Luka watching the spectacle. "Don't just stand there, what are you doing?"

Luka smiled wickedly. "I dunno… Taking a walk… Might make some tea… I know that fireflies are out this time of year."

Alice was taken aback. "Wh-why you!" She exclaimed. Balthazar laughed, and in his distraction, she nabbed him midair. "Tch. Got you know."

Hanging upside-down by a leg, Balthazar scratched his head. "C-crap…"

Dragging Balthazar down, Alice made sure her victim wouldn't escape, and coiled around him, falling asleep. Balthazar rested his head on Alice's tail. _She's certainly coldblooded. How strange, you'd think that as a Monster Lord, she'd be able to control her body temperature. Unless… Maybe it's a lamia thing?_ Balthazar traced a few of Alice's scales with this finger. _If she's awake, it's possible that she can control her body temperature, but when she's asleep, as a lamia she loses that ability._

"Balthazar. Stop." Alice said. "That tickles." She said. "It's not normal for a human to touch a lamia's scales like you're doing."

Balthazar sighed. "I think this is the third time now? I'm not normal." He smiled.

"You're strange." Was all Alice said as she closed her eyes again. Balthazar yawned and did the same.

Morning came quickly. Balthazar woke before either Alice or Luka. However, as he tried to get up, he noticed he was pinned by Alice's arms. _Oh. She's getting warm, but she's sort of cool._ Balthazar rested in her arms, the lamia's body pressed up to his as she coiled around him. _I was right. She can't control her warmth when she's asleep… And gets off to a bad start in the morning. Well, I've figured something out about her._

Finally waking up, Alice tightly squeezed Balthazar as she stretched, but rested after a couple seconds, her arms falling back around Balthazar. "See? Still living. Still breathing."

Balthazar chucked, working his way to face Alice. "Oh, physically, I think I only have a few broken ribs from yesterday." He smiled coyly. "And I still get this twitch, you see…" He faked twitching his eyebrow. Alice pushed Balthazar, uncoiling around him, a smile on her face.

_Maybe… This isn't so bad. _Balthazar thought. _Maybe just being with these guys… It'd be interesting, that's for sure. _Alice suddenly looked at Balthazar seriously. "Can I ask you a few things?"

He looked at Luka, spread-eagle as much as possible as his sleeping bag would allow. "I suppose so."

"What was your mother like?"

Balthazar looked up in surprise. "My… Mother?" Alice nodded. "She was… And still is the most important person to me." He lowered his eyes. "She was a beautiful woman. She was strong, courageous, and not afraid to speak her mind." He smiled, closing his eyes. "When I was just a kid, we'd sit outside on our porch, watching the people of the village do what they did. I would sit right next to her and lean by her side. We'd go to the markets, and poke fun of this one particular merchant, who always seemed to be in a really bad moon. Afterwards, we'd laugh about it, and think of something fun to do."

Alice smiled. "She seemed nice."

Balthazar nodded in agreement. "She was also extremely talented. Ask her to do something she'd never done before, like making a really complicated recipe, and she'd have it mastered in a couple of hours. There was this chocolate pie she made once… It was extraordinary to see such a masterful process."

"I wish I could have met her. Perhaps to see if her cooking was up to par." The two laughed. Sighing, Balthazar settled his gaze on the ground. "What about… Your father?"

"He's a stingy topic." Balthazar said. He could subconsciously feel his inner walls form, even to this Happy Alice.

Alice shook her head. "Such a woman wouldn't marry a horrible person. What was he like? Before _that_ happened?"

"Well…" Balthazar paused. "He was a Hero, once. Supposed to have been a pretty talented one too. He didn't want to fight, but he was thrust into battles, and eventually, he became powerful. But at the same time, he was gentle, and wanted to unite humanity in peace. I don't know if the feelings extended to monsters though. He led a group of baptized warriors known as the White Crusaders into battle…"

Alice looked at Balthazar in confusion. "The White Crusaders? I've never heard of them."

Balthazar shrugged. "Have you ever heard of Ilias Kreuz?" Alice slowly shook her head.

"It's a terrorist group." Balthazar and Alice turned around to see Luka, who was awake now, and walking around. "Ilias Kreuz is a terrorist group that murders monsters and people who break Ilias' commandments. They take her laws to the extreme."

Balthazar nodded. "That sounds about right. The White Crusaders were similar to Ilias Kreuz. However, when monster ran amok and destroyed or captured a town, they'd arrive and drive them off."

Luka stretched. "The White Crusaders? I've… Heard them mentioned before."

Balthazar shrugged. "Eh… They're a name dying in history. Anyways, my father decided to lay down the sword, and met my mother after saving her in an assault from some monsters. The two began to frequent each other, and eventually married." He paused. "I was born, and we were happy."

Alice nodded. "I understand."

"I don't." Balthazar stated, to her surprise. "If you pulled them apart, it was like candy without sugar." He thought. "Like, your Ama-ama Dangos without the Happiness Honey." Alice's face twisted as she imagined it. "One day, he doesn't wake up. Four days straight, we keep waiting by his side. Then, one morning, I wake up to a bunch of noise, and I check it out. There's blood on the ground." He grimaced. "I follow the trail outside of the house, where I find my father, laughing like a madman, spouting out some shit about Ilias this, Ilias that. He said my mother was just some fallen wench, a monster, and that in order to redeem himself in Ilias' eyes, he should kill her." He said, his voice rising. "My mother is lying at his feet, as he holds the blade he used to protect people. He walks off, laughing maniacally. As a little kid, I run forward, and I don't know a damn thing. I ask my mother what's wrong, and why she's hurt. She just smiles at me."

"'Don't hate them.'"

"That's all she said to me. She's bleeding everywhere, and before long, I'm covered in her blood. As I sit by her side, she dies. I watched her die in front of me, powerless to change anything." A tear slipped down his face. "My father just murdered my mother in cold blood, ranting that it was to please Ilias."

Luka looked shocked. "That's impossible! Ilias would never-"

"Shut up! I know what I heard!" Balthazar spat. The Chains of Hell, only visible to Alice and Balthazar rattled and shook as he flailed his arms. "You think she's goody-goody two shoes, but she's fucked up!"

Luka shook his head. "There has to have been a reason! Ilias would never do such a thing! What if a monster attacked him, which made him fall into that coma, and while he was in it, she possessed him? What if that's what made him go crazy?"

"You don't think I never thought of that? I tried to reason it out, like I'd die if I wasn't able to get it right!" His voice shook.

"Guys, enough!" Alice commanded, placing herself between the two. "Maybe I shouldn't have brought your father up…" She said. "But… It makes me glad that you could trust me enough to tell me."

Balthazar sighed, regaining his composure. "Yeah… Well… It's your turn, next time." He said.

Eventually, the three packed up, and continued their trek to the treasure cove. Within a few hours, the three made it to the entrance of the cave. From the outside, it looked relatively normal, but just walking past the opening atrium, it turned into a neatly carved square tunnel. Several passages shot off from various intervals, giving it a maze-like feel.

Stepping into one of the passages, Alice smelled the air. "IT smells like a fox." She commented. She turned her nose away, as if it disgusted her.

"What does a fox smell like…?" Luka wondered aloud.

Alice smiled smugly. "Thin fried tofu."

Balthazar hung his head. "R-really? That's… An interesting way of putting it."

The three continued down one of the stone paths. It doubled back on itself, lowering itself below sea-level. From now on, they'd be continuing to descend.

Luka looked around at the architecture. "The ground and floor are rather sturdy."

Alice nodded. "If pirates really did hide all of the treasure here, there are sure to be many traps."

Luka nodded. "Then caution should be our first priority." _It is possible that some of the adventurers that came in before and vanished might have triggered some of the traps._ "It's odd… IF so many came in here without leaving, where are the corpses?" He paused, searching down some of the offshoot paths. "Somehow, it seems like ghosts are just going to appear at any second…"

Alice jumped. "G-ghost?" Luka and Balthazar looked at her questioning. "It's… Nothing…" She said, scanning the hallways.

As the three continued down the path, Alice began to walk close to Luka. Eventually, she was within his personal bubble, and Luka tried to gain some space. "Why… Are you so close to me?" He asked.

"Y-you're the one who's too close to me." She said. "Besides, why do you think I'd be afraid of something like this? You know? I mean, ghosts are so un-scientific and everything. Just an ignorant product of foolish humans."

Balthazar tilted his head. "But…" He started, as if to spark some sort of conversations about the afterlife.

Alice snapped her tail. "No buts."

A flash of motion caught Luka's eye. "What was that!?" He exclaimed, trying to make out what it was. However, all attempts of doing such were muddled as Alice screamed, coiling around Luka tightly. "D-don't wrap around me!" Alice somehow managed to place her whole weight on Luka's small frame. He staggered as he tried to find the shadow that had moved.

Balthazar's eyes narrowed. "It seems as if we aren't alone here." He paused. "It doesn't just have ghosts of victims past…" He subconsciously teased, earning a groan from Alice. "But there's something living occupying this place."

Alice nodded. "This isn't a ghost." She said, slowly uncoiling around Luka.

"Ghost?" He questioned.

Alice glared at Luka. "Don't say that word! Finish this quickly!" She demanded.

_If Alice disappeared… That means a monster!_ Luka called down the halls. "Hey! Show yourself already!"

Within a couple of seconds, a small girl appeared, twin fox tails and fox ears twitching abound. "Wawawa! A human appeared!" She exclaimed. _Huh. I don't think she expected to see me. But as a fox monster… They can be anywhere from very weak to ungodly powerful. With more tails, the more power they can possess… This tiny one has two tails. Hopefully, she should be weak._ Luka thought, lowering his sword.

"What should I do?" She asked timidly, her eyes darting every which way. "I got separated from Tamamo, and now a human shows up…"

"I don't really understand this, but if you're attacking humans, then I won't forgive it!" Luka exclaimed, Angel Halo returning to his side.

"She told me not to let a human take Poseidon's Bell! I won't let you past me!" She declared, albeit she was still timidly darting about.

Luka lowered his sword again. "… Who told you not to?"

"… That's a secret!" She replied.

Poking at her defenses, Luka pressed. "That name you mentioned… Tamamo was it?"

"Auu…" She groaned.

_Bulls-eye!_ "I really need to get by…" Luka said, trying to tip-toe around the kitsune. However, she stopped him. "If you don't let me, I won't go easy on you!"

Balthazar laughed. "You're already on easy mode, kid."

The kitsune took a dramatic pose. "Then… It's time for a match!"

Luka rushed in with Thunder Thrust. The attack dealt damage, but compared to the monsters beforehand, it didn't do the trick as he thought it would. The kitsune replied in kind, using her usually fluffy tails as whips. But as soon as they made contact, she scratched Luka with her sharpened nails.

"Gah, that stung!" He exclaimed, wiping off the blood she drew.

"Of course! I'm not holding back!" The kitsune replied, proudly showing off her sharpened claw-like nails.

Luka closed the distance, sacrificing a few cuts for a two-hit combo on the kitsune. Reeling back from even more cuts, he watched her movements.

"Wawa! Damn you human! Clone Technique!" She called out, making a hand gesture. In a large puff of smoke, two more of the kitsune appeared, all completely identical.

Faced with three enemies, Luka looked at them in worry. "What the?"

Balthazar tapped the cold stone wall with his katana, grabbing Luka's attention. "Clone techniques are tricky, kid. You've got to look at the clones. If you're lucky, an inexperienced user might have flaws in their technique."

Luka nodded. "Thanks for the tip!" _Uh… Now how do I go about using that knowledge?_ Luka looked over the kitsune girls.

"Fufufu! Amazing, right!? Now do you see that I'm the real deal!?" She taunted. _There! The only one that actually talked! The one on my left!_ "I've got you!" He struck his target, at the two clone disappeared.

The kitsune yelped in recoil. "Heh. I guess you're… Pretty good…" She said, intimidation rising in her voice. _Like he said, it had a pretty big flaw. I bet I could have just stood there and watch her undo it by moving._ Luka thought. "Muu! If it's come to this… I have no choice but to show you my true power!" Her two tails coiled in the air. A small glimmer of light seemed to emanate from her as she dashed in, slamming her tails against Luka. This time, the tails had weight behind them, as if they were fifty pound weights.

Luka was out of breath. "I have no choice…" He thought aloud. He concentrated, mediating for a few seconds. His stamina came back, and the aching in his chest subsided as he regenerated. "Now, let's finish this!" He said, pulling Angel Halo to his side. The kitsune did likewise, claws ready. The two collided, but Luka left the winner. As small bursts of magical energy was sapped from the kitsune, she was sealed into a small, twin tailed fox.

He leaned over the fox. "You can't do anything bad anymore in that state." He brought Angel Halo back to his back, and tried to pat the fox, but it bit him as she fled.

"Wow. I can't believe I just witnessed something as dumb as that." Balthazar's hand flew to his forehead at Luka's attempt of superiority showed.

"Are you finished?" She asked. "Foxes are infesting this place… But that shouldn't be. They shouldn't live in this cave."

"Then where did she come from?" Luka asked. _She said something about Tamamo… Did this Tamamo also come in search of the Poseidon's Bell?_

"Jeez, those things can be really annoying." Alice complained.

The three continued further down the paths, the air growing more and more stagnant. Eventually, the three came across a giant boulder blocking off one of the passages. Looking around, a giant spiked ball had collided into the ground, and over in yet another passage, a huge pitfall had opened up. So many sprung traps right next to each other sent an odd feeling through Luka.

"Someone else has already triggered these traps… Recently, as well." Alice stated.

Luka nodded. _Since the traps have been activated already, it's not something we have to worry about anymore. But if they got the Bell before us, this whole trip will be pointless._ As the three picked up pace, they stumbled upon a Meda, an odd-looking monster which took the shape of a multi-limbed floating mass of tentacles on the bottom and the upper portion of a yellow-clad woman. Two tentacles sprouted from her neck and replaced her hair, and an odd amethyst-colored gem sat in her forehead.

_She's a lot more insect-like than most cave monsters…_ Luka noted. Even in his state of confusion, he drew Angel Halo, and quickly unleashed Thunder Thrust. "Catch…" She murmured. Almost immediately, the tentacles restricted Luka, holding the two afloat in the air. Luka struggled, but couldn't break her hold. "Fluids… Drain…" She whispered, a transparent tubule extended from her back. It pierced his chest, but only a green colored liquid was sucked out. He was being forced closer into a lower mouth which opened up, where countless wriggling worm-like tentacles waited. _She'd probably dissolve me and take out more that strange liquid…_ Luka thought.

"Get off!" He yelled. He managed to break her grasp, and sliced the tubule out of his chest. It quickly regenerated, but the Meda withdrew it. He pulled out the portion in his chest. He didn't feel much significant pain, the green liquid dissipated.

"Catch… Escaped…" The Meda confirmed. Luka pulled back, his strength was drained when the green liquid escaped.

"Gah… What was that stuff?" He asked aloud. He shook his head. _I'll have to finish it quickly._ He brought his blade parallel to the Meda's neck, and executed Demon Decapitation. As it struck, she was left barely unsealed. Jumping in midair as a tentacle attempted to grab him; he landed his blade in the gem-like structure in her head. "Final Attack!" He roared, driving the blade in. With a final stream of magical energy, the Meda was sealed, leaving a sea-louse in her place.

"My, my, you sure are brutish." Alice commented. "You say you want to create a world in which monsters and humans can coexist… And here you are, sealing monsters left and right."

Luka turned his head. "I'm only fighting monsters that are attacking travelers, and can't get along with humans."

"Says the invader of the monster's home." Balthazar interjected. "What are you waiting for, let's go."

As the three hurried down the path, Luka grabbed his companions' attention. "Why does a monster want the Poseidon's Bell anyways?"

Alice shook her head. "If you used your head a little, you would figure it out, you idiot. They're obviously trying to get it so that a human can't use it."

Balthazar tilted his head as the three ran. "What, if you get it, I can't have it, so I'll take it before you can have it?"

Alice shot a surprised look at Balthazar. "I didn't think I need to explain it to you too. Going through all of the trouble to cause that huge storm would be pointless if a human could just get this bell and sail as if it were a calm day."

"The timing doesn't seem right though." Luka observed. "The storms have been occurring for at least a year now, why wait until now to grab the Bell?"

Alice smiled. "Well, it looks like you aren't completely hollow-headed." She praised. "Most humans wouldn't ever try to venture to the very bottom of this cave. Thinking that, they probably just let it stay where it was."

"But we overheard that people were trying to go to the cave before…" Luka said. "That can only mean…" He paused, placing all the pieces of information in his head. "They were tipped off about me."

All of Alice's praise vanished. "You're a real idiot. Nobody cares about a pseudo-Hero." She said. "You'll need to be careful though, whoever they are. I don't know if it's Tamamo or Alma Elma, but it's sure to be difficult."

Luka looked at Alice in surprise. "Oh? Do you know the Tamamo girl?" The three paused as they came across an unusual scene. The fox from before was caught in a large spider web, struggling to free herself. "Is that a monsters' trap? Why would it try to catch a fellow monster?"

Shaking her head, Alice explained the situation. "Not all monsters consider each other allies. Like humans, they often fight each other. Especially insect-type monsters. They make a habit out of making anything their meal." She looked at the fox. "That kitsune was stupid." She said, before taking and abrupt turn, vanishing from sight.

Luka turned around, surprised by her actions, but realized the source of them: a young Spider girl. Just like the legends of the arachnes, she had the lower half of a spider, but a human upper torso erupted from the body. She wore green carapace on her body, to cover herself, which matched the natural green color of her shell.

Luka rushed in to stop the spider's catch. Balthazar tried to stop him for a moment, but in a second lost interest. "Arara? Another stupid catch." She looked at the two males. "Delicious looking… I'll steal your life force… No, I'll consume you completely!"

"Let the kitsune girl go!" Luka demanded, drawing Angel Halo.

The spider girl did so immediately. "Sure, sure, I'll do that. If I can get a human boy like you, I don't need such a tiny monster."

Luka dashed forward, forgetting to open with Thunder Thrust. Instead, he cut forward, attempting to force the spider girl away from the kitsune. As a response, she spun a snow-white silk from her abdomen, spraying it on Luka.

"Ara? Caught already?" She looked over Luka. "I'll keep wrapping you like this until you're a cocoon! After that, I'll suck out your life force from your husk… Or would you rather I do that in person?"

_Although I'm bound, it doesn't mean that I can't attack in this situation. I can't let her get much more of that silk on me, though, or this won't end up well._ Luka, his movements slowed and weakened by the spider girl's threads, managed to cut the spider girl. His attack was noticeably weaker, but at this rate, Luka noted he could still win.

The spider girl's movements were much faster than Luka's now. She scuttled out of his range, but close enough that she could attack with her legs. Jabbing, she began a small combo as Luka feebly attempted to block. At the end, she sprayed more of her silk at Luka. _Not good… I can barely move in this silk… It's nearly a complete coffin… I have to make one last attack!_ He thought. Focusing all of his strength, he tried to lunge forward, but he was still. Then, a particular memory rushed through his head. _Take this dagger. 'If you're ever bound, make sure to have at least one hand near this at all times...' … Balthazar's dagger! I can still get out of this!_ His free hand slid the dagger out of its hiding spot, and easily cut apart the silk, like a hot sword through butter.

"H-hey! That's not fair, that's cheating!" The spider girl exclaimed, watching as Luka tore apart her cocoon without trouble.

"Good job kid. I was wondering if you were ever going to use that dagger." Balthazar commented.

"You gave that knife to him? I'll make you pay when I'm finished with him!" She exclaimed.

Luka rushed forward, closing the distance between them, and with a single uppercut with Angel Halo, sealed the spider girl. The monster turned into a rather small spider, which with some impressive speed, jumped away. Her spider webs were dissolving as her monster form's magic wore off. Luka freed the fox from the remaining web, and tried to pat her head, earning another bite mark from her.

Alice returned, her arms folded. "You done? You like doing pointless things, don't you?" After examining the scene, she looked down on Luka. "You're a bigger idiot than I thought. If that Spider girl doesn't eat, she'll die. You should have let survival of the fittest take its course." She paused, wearily remembering the battle. "Thinking an act like that is evil is like thinking nature itself is evil."

Luka bore his eyes in the ground. "I know that… It's just…"

"If you save all of the predator's prey, then all of the predators would starve. Do you think that's a better outcome?" She berated. "If that's so, herbivores are good and carnivores are evil?"

Balthazar took a turn, but in a neutral stance. "Oh? But with Alruanes, could not they be considered yet another prey by herbivores?"

"I'm trying to make a point here." Alice said. "No, actually, thanks. So, anything that eats is evil, while if something can live off of nothing is good? What a strange sense of good and evil." Luka didn't reply. "Well, even if you don't understand, it's pointless. Even understanding the inherent contradictions, it seems to be human nature to help something when it happens right in front of you, while denouncing the act in self-righteousness… Even though you commit the same act."

"I don't really understand the difficult things but if I come across the same situation, I'm going to help the weaker one." Luka said.

Balthazar folded his arms. "Why? The weaker one is weaker for a reason. It'll just encounter the situation again in time…" He said, mostly to himself.

"Good luck carrying out your beliefs. At least try not to let your mask come off and reveal your true character in the process."

"I believe in myself!" Luka exclaimed, sheathing Angel Halo. "Come on, we don't have time for this!"

Eventually, after more fast-paced walking, the three came upon a small room. In the middle sat a rather ordinary chest, but it quickly caught Luka's attention.

"What do you think guys? Should I open it?" Luka asked

"Do whatever you want. Just know that if something happens, I'll leave without hesitation." Alice said.

"I know that already… Balthazar?" Luka asked.

"You've got two outcomes. You either find some kind of treasure, or your find some sort of monster. The latter is more likely, considering everything." He said, not paying any particular attention to Luka. "Ah, here it is." He said, pushing on a piece of stone. A trap door in the side of the wall opened up, revealing their new path. Balthazar looked at Luka, who was still debating on the chest. "Come on! If it was treasure or something useful, don't you think that Tamamo would have taken it already? Quit wasting time." He said, finally leaving. Alice rolled her eyes, but followed Balthazar.

Left alone in the room, Luka's curiosity got the better of him. Unlatching the lock, a black-shirted girl popped out of the chest. Luka jumped back in surprise, the Mimic's quick endeavor to catch him off-guard succeeded. However, just as quickly as she appeared, she dived back into her box.

Luka stood completely still, just realizing he had unconsciously drawn Angel Halo. However, still too stunned to move, he simply stood there, waiting for the Mimic's next motion.

"Maybe I can… Just walk around her like that?" Luka wondered aloud, slowly tip-toeing around her.

"The moment you turn your back to me, I'm going to eat you." The Mimic said, her voice echoing through the chest.

"Looks like I have no choice now…" Luka thought aloud. _I wonder how far Alice and Balthazar will go before they notice I haven't caught up?_

The two stood for several seconds. "Not going to attack?" The Mimic asked, popping back out of her chest.

Luka continued to wait, both staying perfectly still. _How am I supposed to deal with a Mimic? If I take Balthazar's strategy, I need to probe her defenses… But as it is, I don't know if I should attack her with her inside or outside of her box. I mean, it seems like I found her closed, maybe I should attack closed? But she initiated battle by popping out… Gah, I'll just attack now!_ Luka stepped in, slashing the Mimic across her chest. Her black clothing, even ripped apart began to regenerate. "Wait, you can regenerate?"

The Mimic mimicked Luka's surprise. "Ah? I can?"

Luka's eyes shadowed over. "Seriously? Are you playing that game with me?"

The Mimic did the same. "Seriously? You're asking me such a question?"

_Oh Ilias, what the hell is wrong with this girl?_ Luka stepped in close to attack again, then jumped back. "God, this'll be annoying."

The Mimic groaned. "This'll be annoying." _God… Dammit…_ Luka came to attack yet again, but the Mimic opened the lid of the fanged chest wide, and snagged Luka in mid-attack. "I'll swallow you whole… At this rate, you're going to be completely pulled in."

Luka struggled, trying to keep the lid of the chest open as the Mimic wrapped her arms around Luka's waist, trying to drag him in to the void in her chest. The tug of war continued, until his right hand began to slip. "I can't lose here… Not to you!" He roared.

"But you're so close! It'll feel good to be digested by me.. Come on, I'll play with you inside my void…" She said, trying to persuade Luka into giving up.

With an additional bout of strength, Luka planted his foot directly on the Mimic's face, and kicked himself out of her grasp. "Ha! …" He panted, recollecting his breath from the Mimic's impressive grasp. "You won't find me so easy to eat!"

He prepared to attack the Mimic again, but she withdrew into her box. Luka hesitantly lowered Angel Halo. "Wai- What?" He looked in confusion. Noting the similar tactic as before, Luka readied his blade, expecting her to attack at any second. His blade hovered in the air, as if to block any attack that should come his way. But as the seconds passed, she remained in her box.

"Oh come on, you can't be that cautious!" She exclaimed, bursting back out of her box. Again, Luka took these few vital seconds to attack, but she caught him again, mid-strike. "Aha! You aren't getting away this time!"

The teeth rimming the edges of the box began to dig in Luka's arms as he pushed the lid to a position he could better grasp. "I don't think so…!" He said. The Mimic grabbed him by his foot this time, making sure he couldn't kick her in the face as before. With one foot holding the bottom edge, his other being pulled on by the Mimic, one bent arm keeping the upper edge open, and his other arm holding Angel Halo, Luka was slowly being drawn into the Mimic's void. He propped himself up, giving him just enough room to thrust his blade at the Mimic.

She released him in an instant, not at all hesitant to release him if it meant she wouldn't be sealed. "Kuku… How dare you…" She cursed, blue saliva bubbling out of her 'mouth'.

"I'm going to finish this!" Luka called out. He was exhausted, but nothing his Meditation couldn't handle after the fight ended. Dashing in using Demon Decapitation, he finished the fight, the Mimic being sealed into a small toy box.

Luka sat on the ground, and meditated, the gaping wounds from the teeth on his arms closing. Alice wondered back in, with moderate surprise on her face. "Wow. So you were able to defeat the Mimic. I thought you had a zero percent chance of winning that fight…" She said.

Luka didn't say anything, letting his wounds fully heal. When he had recovered, he looked up. "I guess that means I'm getting closer to being a true Hero! … Or are you saying that the fight was rigged?"

"I did say that I'm not your ally… But any normal person would be suspicious of a chest in the middle of a room like that." Alice said. "It seemed like any idiot who would open that would be fated to lose."

Luka's eyes shadowed over. "Wh-whatever." He said, getting back up. "Let's keep moving. I wasted enough time on that fight, even though the experience was quite useful."

Within a few minutes, the two caught back up with Balthazar, who had paused in a room ahead. As the two came closer, Luka realized why Balthazar had stopped. A monster guarded the door, as if its guardian. Not just any monster, it was a kitsune, like before, but instead of two tails, it sported a grand total of seven. She however, was different than the two-tailed fox, as from her waist down, she was centaur-like, only with the anatomy of a fox. From her waist up, she was human, save for the furry ears as large as her head. Fur covered her chest in a coat as she folded her arms to look at the newcomers.

Luka cautiously joined Balthazar at the entrance of the room. "Woah…" He muttered. "Are you that ally of that kitsune!?" He asked. He counted over the seven tails once again, just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

The seven-tailed fox nodded. "Yes. I am Nanabi." She stated. _What? She isn't Tamamo? _"Past this door is the treasury… So I am unable to allow you to pass."

"I'll advance, even if by force!" Luka exclaimed.

Balthazar pushed Luka back. "Wait kid. Don't get in fights you can't handle. You're going to get yourself killed. Let's see if we can't try to reason with her…" He trailed off as Luka ignored him, brandishing Angel Halo. "Idiot." He looked around, and spotted Alice concealing her presence in the background, silently watching. Balthazar faced Nanabi. _It seems like she's a kitsune, but one that can assume a complete human form. I've heard of that kind of subspecies… They can be much more powerful in physical combat the more monster-like the form is, but their magical talents are more devastating… Not to mention, the human-like kitsune have an affinity to pleasuring humans…_ Balthazar thought.

"Understood. I'll show you the power of Tamamo's aide." Nanabi stated, her tails waving around slowly, exuding a tremendous aura.

Luka recoiled from the sheer power. However, he recovered his fighting stance. "Thunder Thrust!" He yelled, jumping forward with a single step. The attack landed, but after a few seconds, Nanabi swatted Luka aside with one of her tails.

He attacked again, avoiding one of her clawed feet. "Jeez… How powerful…" _My attack didn't do anything… _Balthazar slowly drew his katana. Luka looked at him in surprise as he took his stance. "You're helping?"

He nodded. "Any strong monster has a chance of allowing me to unlock more and more of my sealed power."

"If you think you can defeat me by sheer numbers, you are mistaken." Nanabi insisted. "Turn back now, or I'll destroy you both."

Balthazar smiled. "I can't let chances like this just slip past me." He slashed in a fluid strike, but his blade made no progress in the dense fur of one of Nanabi's tails. "Shit… I wasn't expect-" He was cut off as another tail slammed into him.

Luka covered Balthazar's recovery as he attacked, trying to distract her. "I got your back!" He said, attacking. Yet another tail slammed down, disrupting his attack, and a fourth tail swung, knocking Luka off of his feet.

"Damn… Did I underestimate her as well?" Balthazar question. "Luka, with me!" He called, and the two drew close, their blades forming a tightly knit defense. "We'll attack together. You attack her, and I'll drive Angel Halo home!"

The two rushed Nanabi. Luka swung down on her chest, cutting her coat, and Balthazar spun, slamming his katana into Angel Halo, causing liquid magic to leak down from her chest. Dropping down and gaining distance, the two nodded to each other as Nanabi finally recoiled from an attack.

She frowned. "I suppose I'll get a little serious then." She said, a leaf floating to her forehead as she concentrated her magic.

Balthazar sensed the change in her aura. "Shit. Luka, we've some time!" He said, quickly updating him on Nanabi's strategy. "She's defenseless right now, so we can gain some hits, but we've got to avoid her attack no matter what, or we're done for."

"Right, I got it!" Luka nodded. The two let off a small barrage, and Luka pulled back to heal himself as Nanabi straightened out, her leaf falling from her head which signaled the end of her charge.

"Now… Prepare yourself!" She threatened. "Fall to madness!" She yelled, her tails spreading out. A small ball of energy formed, no bigger than a fingernail. But as more energy was absorbed into the small space, it shot out, creating a small shockwave as it exploded. Balthazar was flown into one of the walls, the impact of it knocking all the breath out of him. "Oho… You survived. Pretty sturdy humans." She praised.

"Let me catch my breath… You need to recover as well, Luka. You don't look too hot either." Balthazar said, jabbing his sword in the ground, using it was a resting stick.

The three of them made no motions to attack each other, Luka meditated to recover from his injuries, Balthazar panted as a black aura grew around him, and Nanabi closed her eyes. "Since there's no moonlight down here, it takes longer for me to regenerate."

The three rested. Luka was the first to recover, and took advantage of the resting Nanabi. Managing two attacks, her pressure knocked him back as she recovered.

"I can't… Not yet…" Balthazar wheezed. _Did the impact break a rib?_ He wondered, oblivious to the black aura around him. His chains sparked as he tried to set himself straight, watching the pseudo-Hero and Nanabi attack the other.

"Two Moons!" Nanabi exclaimed. Two tails separated themselves from the mix of the winding tails. Bristled spears made out of her fur extended out of the tails, impaling the ground. Luka jumped backwards as the spikes closed in on him, and Balthazar swung his katana to redirect the spiky fur spears to the ground harmlessly.

As the spears of bristly fur retreated, Luka stepped in, swinging Angel Halo at Nanabi. However, her tailed defense returned, knocking Luka back. He noticed that the two were clearly outmatched right now, and he was barely keeping up, even as he meditated to regenerate the bruising from Nanabi's trashing. As he recovered, however, Nanabi extended three tails to bind Luka, but didn't bother with Balthazar as he was too far out of range.

"Now that I've caught you, I can finish this." She said. "Should I end you quickly, or draw this out slowly?" She asked herself.

Luka struggled, trying to free himself from the fox's grasp on him, but failed. A burst of black energy shot throughout the room. Both looked in surprise as Balthazar, cloaked in a black smoke, jumped forward, ripping Luka out of her grasp.

"Th-thanks, Balthazar." He said, pulling himself together. "That's…" He looked at his new ally, bristling with dark power. "That's quite the energy you're able to use." He paused, noticing a cuff on Balthazar's right arm when his cape was pushed off his shoulder. "What's-"

"Don't get distracted, we can talk about unimportant things later." He said, his katana glinting dangerously.

"To be able to rip him out of my tails… You had more strength than I anticipated." Nanabi commented. However, it seemed she was still unfazed to Balthazar's new power.

"To be forced to use this technique twice…" Nanabi muttered, her leaf returning to her forehead.

"She charging her magical aura. Luka, with me." Balthazar ordered. The two used the same formation, though Balthazar attacked on his own, Luka providing backup. This time, his katana pierced her, but Nanabi gave no physical suggestion that the attack overwhelmed her. However, her attack seemed to have charged much quicker than before, and Balthazar realized his mistake. "Shi- fall back!" He said.

It was too late. She slammed a tail into Balthazar, and even though he used his katana to shear the bolt of energy, it detonated as she fired it, the force primarily engulfed Balthazar. The force of the condensed explosion shot Balthazar's unconscious body through one of the walls, creating a large hole and kicking up a cloud of dust.

`Luka was caught in the shockwave of the blast, which knocked him over and the heat of it seared him. "Balthazar? Are you still with me!?" Luka asked as he noticed the hole in the wall drifting with dust. However, Luka heard no response. "Balthazar!? Damn it!" He despaired. _He fought on par with Granberia… And she knocked him out with a single attack!_

Luka mediated as Nanabi stamped the ground. "Well, that's one that will not be rejoining the battle. When I finish you off, I'll finish his unconscious body off as well." Nanabi said, coyly smiling. "But don't think I'll give you any time to recover!" Her eyes glinted and flashed.

A wave of drowsiness washed over Luka, as Nanabi's hypnotic eyes slowly overwhelmed Luka's consciousness. "D-damn… It…" He said, passing out standing up.

"I'll use my tails to finish the job…" She said, her tails bristling. The tails shot out, but as if in a trance, Luka's sleeping body deftly avoided the attack. Nanabi was taken aback by Luka's save. "What the? Was that just a fluke!?" She asked.

"I've… Got to… Get the range…" Luka murmured, a faint snoring underscoring his breathing.

Again, Nanabi sent her tails out to impale Luka, but in a dance, Luka avoided each tail. Laughing, Luka twirled around, as if drunk. "Are you mocking me!?" Nanabi roared. But as she got no reply, she looked at the boy. "No.. He's definitely asleep still. My Hypnotic Eyes worked…"

"Here… We go… Ninefold… Rak…Shasa…" Luka whispered in his sleep. His body, as if possessed, swayed, but in a second, had appeared in front of Nanabi, and twisted in a deadly dance as Angel Halo twirled around, the slashes formed by it somehow even more dangerous than before.

Nanabi took a few steps back. "Impossible… It's like… He's a completely different person!" She grunted. "Very well then, how about Two Moons?" She said, two tails extending in the air, sending a barrage of fur-spears at Luka. In a bizarre dance, Luka avoided each on as if in slow motion. "What the hell? I can't hit him!" She exclaimed, using Two Moons again.

"Gah… So full…" Luka contently sighed in his sleep. "Can't eat… Any… More…" A huge aura developed around Luka as an attack he had never used before charged.

"Heh. So it's like that, is it?" Nanabi smirked, her leaf flowing to her head.

However, the charge time was completely off Nanabi's calculations, and Luka unleashed a new attack. "Heavenly Demon Revival…" He muttered, his voice oddly off-tone. The huge aura around him condensed and slammed into Nanabi, lifting her up and slamming her into a wall.

"What!? That kind of power…! How!?" She questioned, all of her seven tails bristling with irritation. "If I were to get hit by that…" Her leaf returned to her forehead, and she finished accumulating her magic. "I'll have to counter it with my Seven Moons!"

"Useless piece of…" He gasped, somehow finding agitation in his dream. "Daystar…" He muttered.

The magic sphere created by Nanabi was turned full circle and absorbed by a brilliant light as it invaded the room. Causing a large explosion, one that was only contained due to the underground room, Nanabi was left severely injured.

"Impossible, this!?" She gasped, as Luka pierced her with Angel Halo. The blade caught in her chest, and he pulled it out, swiping magical liquid off of it, as if it were blood. Quickly, with so many wounds leaking her accumulated magic, she lost her form and assumed the form of a small, seven-tailed fox.

Luka stilled for a moment, then yawned. Groggily stretching, Luka rubbed his eyes. "Oh man… That was good… I like those kinds of naps…" He said blissfully, opening his eyes to the dark ceiling above him. Drifting clouds of dust caught his attention, then the fox that sat, simply staring at him with seven tails coiling around the others. "Th-that's right! She used those strange eyes that knocked me out…" He took a few seconds, then remembered Balthazar. "Hold on!" He exclaimed, jogging down to the hole, but coughing as rubble fell down on him.

The kitsune that Luka had defeated before jumped into the room, frantically running around the slightly larger fox. Eventually, the twitchy younger fox settled down by the larger fox, which simply sat on her hind legs.

"Wh-what's happening?" Luka asked, dragging a battered Balthazar out of the rubble.

Alice slid into the room. "You don't remember? Huh. Looks like you really were completely out." She said. Slowly, Alice bent over Balthazar, and placed two fingers on his neck. She straightened up, and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry. He's just been knocked unconscious. I'd wager that increase in power left him vulnerable."

Luka nodded, cautiously looking over Balthazar's beaten body. "That's good." _We fought side-by-side… Am I getting good enough that he considers me an ally?_ "What happened…? When I was asleep?" He asked.

"You're significantly stronger when you're asleep, but I haven't a clue as to why." She said, thinking. "You should fight only when you sleep from here on out. If you do that, you'll make this an easy trip." She said.

"You can't be serious." Luka sighed. "He'll be fine here, right? Let's take care of this Tamamo monster or whatever's in there!"

Alice didn't move. "It seems like you were one step too late."

The door that Nanabi had been guarding slowly ground open, the harsh, grating noise of rock-on-rock sliding filled the air. Several seconds later, a cute young girl stepped out. She had long blonde hair that extended past her waist, and wore an old, traditional-looking kimono. Immediately, Luka noticed that her eyes were a teal color, but her pupils were slit. She also had fox ears, and several tails coiling behind her.

_She's so small… And has an alluring charm… But… She looks kind-of weak._ Luka thought, hovering over Balthazar's body. "She looks weaker than Nanabi." Luka accidentally thought aloud..

"Idiot," Alice scolded. "Look at her tails." She commanded.

Luka followed the tails' movements. "One two three… Four five… Six… Seven…" Luka paused, his voice getting weaker. "Eight… And _nine_!?" He gasped. He counted her swirling tails several times, but his count always reached nine. Luka shook his head, trying to rationalize the situation. "But… It's only two more than Nanabi…"

"Don't be an idiot. Seven tails do not even compare to the power of nine." Alice paused, adjusting herself. "She's one of the Four Heavenly Knights, Tamamo. One of the strongest monsters in existence right now, like Granberia."

Tamamo, paying little attention to the two, bend down to the two kitsune. "Sorry you two… You became like that when I went into the treasury." She lovingly stroked the two foxes on their heads. "I'll give you a tiny portion of my power." With that, he palm glowed as she touched the two-tailed fox on her head. Almost immediately, the twintailed fox popped back to her original form.

"Wawawa…" She cried, hiding behind Tamamo.

Nanabi expectantly waved one of her tails at Tamamo. "Sorry Nanabi, it'll take a little longer to unseal you. I'll have to do that later." Nanabi bowed at Tamamo's feet. Tamamo, finally faced the group of three.

"So, you're Luka?" She asked. "And the unconscious one with those Chains must be Balthazar. He seems to have completely taken the force from two of Nanabi's Seven Moons." She stated. "I can still smell her energy on him. But to defeat her… You must have some skill." She praised. Tamamo slowly walked around and sniffed the air near Luka, who tried to get in between her and Balthazar. "So cute~" She squealed. "You'd be a good husband and mate."

"No way." Luka immediately stated. "Wait, what chains?"

Tamamo took it in stride, almost ignoring it. "Fufufu… You're a good guy. I want to play with someone cute like you on my bed."

"Oh gods…" Balthazar groaned, slowly coming to consciousness. He slowly opened one eye, which seized on the bell in Tamamo's hand. "The hell is…" He paused, trying to sort everything out.

The bell was incredibly old, affixed to a piece of frayed string. "No way… Is that!?" Luka gasped.

Tamamo nodded, jingling the bell, which surprisingly rang clear. "Indeed, this is the Poseidon's Bell. Crossing over to Sentora is annoying right now, so I'm taking this." She said. "Honestly, it doesn't really matter to me, but Alma Elma is being so annoying lately."

"Alma Elma?" Luka asked, helping Balthazar to his feet.

"She's one of the Four Heavenly Knights as well. She's the underlying cause of the storms that have been blocking the sea route." Alice explained.

Balthazar wearily held himself up with his katana. "Gods… But it makes sense."

"Oho? I didn't think you'd be up that quickly. You're a hardy human specimen." Tamamo said, walking around the swaying warrior. He did nothing as she popped up directly in front of him, tearing a small piece of his cape off.

"Oi. I just got these clothes, and they've been ransacked by your minion." He said, amused by Tamamo's strange behavior. "Don't disrobe me in a place like this."

"Fufu… I like your humor. But you smell strange." Tamamo stated. "Not a bad strange, mind you." She paused, sniffing the piece of cloth. "But I wonder why a human like you smells so much like Alma Elma. That's why you smell strange."

Balthazar sighed, nearly losing his posture. "Who knows, eh?"

Luka quickly reigned in the off-topic conversation. "Do the Four Heavenly Knights have a reason to block the route?"

"Mentioning that… If you want this bell, what are you going to do?" Tamamo asked.

Luka scratched the back of his head. "Er… Defeat you and take it, I guess?" Luka meant to grasp his sword, but both Balthazar and Alice seized his wrist.

"Don't. She's not someone you can face right now." Alice warned.

Balthazar also looked serious. "You're going to drag me to my death." He breathed for a few seconds. "She's not like Granberia, but she'll wipe the floor with you if you fight her so fast you won't know what even happened."

"But… How else?" Luka asked.

Tamamo laughed. "That's surprising. Those humans catch your interest, Monster Lord?"

Luka looked shocked. _Monster Lord? Tamamo just called Alice Monster Lord, I'm not hallucinating, or dreaming, am I? Alice is… The Monster Lord?_ He staggered back, his movement breaking Alice's grasp. "Alice… You're…"

Alice sighed, and was silent for several moments. "… Did you finally realize it, idiot? I am the Monster Lord, Alipheese Fateburn the Sixteenth."

"No way!" He exclaimed. _I didn't think she was a normal monster when I first met her… And when she drove away Granberia, I was right to think she was someone important. But for Alice to be the actual Monster Lord?_

Tamamo chuckled, scratching her head in false concern. "Ara ara, was I not supposed to say that? I guess I spoke out of place." She said.

Luka looked at Balthazar, who showed no reaction. "Balthazar!? Why don't you look surprised?"

Balthazar whimsically swayed his head. "Eh… I kind of knew… Since the start…" He admitted.

Both Tamamo and Luka looked at him in surprise. "But how!?" Luka exclaimed.

"Oh? I didn't think that any human knew of Alice's true identity." Tamamo observed, looking at Balthazar with curiosity. "Oh what I'd do to examine you for a night now…"

"Well…" Balthazar began. "When Alice told me what her name was, I knew who she was immediately. Alice Fateburn is a name only the Monster Lord can claim." He said. "Ergo… Alipheese Fateburn the Sixteenth was a traveling companion for a Sinner and a peusdo-Hero."

Tamamo looked at the bell in her hand. "Anyways, I'll be taking the bell now." She said. Suddenly, the kitsune girl who had been carefully shadowing Tamamo's every movement tugged on her sleeve. Lending an ear to the younger girl, she listened to her whispers. "Huh. I see. You spared her life, Luka? Then as leader of the Kitsune's I must thank you. " She walked up to Luka, laughing. "How would you like me to thank you? Thin fried tofu?" _Suddenly, Alice's earlier remark makes sense…_ Luka thought. "Or do you want to touch my special fluffy tails?"

Luka closed his eyes. "I want Poseidon's Bell." He declared, without a second thought.

Tamamo nodded. "That's what I expected. Well, here ya go~" She said, dropping the bell in Luka's hands.

Luka looked shocked at her willingness to give the Bell away. "Wait, is that really okay? Just handing it over like that?"

Tamamo shrugged. "I don't really care. The traps in this cave looked fun, so I wandered in here just to set them off!"

Luka shook his head at the insanity. "That can't be…"

Suddenly, with a wave from her tails, Tamamo faced Luka and Balthazar. "Now what are you going to do? Are you going to try to beat me?" She asked.

"Well…" Luka furrowed his eyebrows.

Balthazar sheathed his katana. "Fuck that." He said so blatantly, even Tamamo recoiled in shock. "Not now. While you're being a moron, kid, I'm going into the treasury." He said, walking right next to Tamamo. However, the two said nothing, only a tail brushed against Balthazar's side as he limped into the darkness of the treasury.

"There's no reason to fight." Luka nodded. "I'll only fight those who try to stop monsters and humans from coexisting."

Tamamo nodded. "An admirable endeavor. However, we will fight eventually." She promised. "After all, I _am_ one of the Four Heavenly Knights."

Luka breathed in deeply. "If it happens, it'll happen."

"Well then, farewell." Tamamo said, giving Luka and Alice a small wave. "Oh, but before I go… I have something I want to talk about with that Sinner."

"Sinner?" Luka asked, remembering Tamamo mention it before.

"Ah, ah. I already spoke out of turn once already. Be right back." She said, walking into the darkness of the treasury.

Luka and Alice were left alone as the seven-tailed fox followed the kitsune and Tamamo into the darkness. "So… You're the Monster Lord, huh?"

Alice folded her arms. "I didn't hide it. You were just too big of an idiot to realize it. Balthazar figured it out the instant we met." _Although the _exact_ details I don't have drawn down yet._ She thought.

Luka nodded. "In hindsight, it was pretty dumb to not notice."

"You should have noticed it and figured it out when Granberia followed my orders." She reminded. "Remind me, who is the only person who is capable of giving orders to a Heavenly Knight?" She asked. Not waiting for an answer, she said it anyways. "The Monster Lord."

Luka was silent for a few moments. "Why did you travel with me?" He asked.

"My answer hasn't changed…" She replied. "You're an interesting human. In addition, I want to see the world with my own eyes. You were two birds with one stone."

"Did you really order an all-out war with humanity?" Luka asked.

Alice shook her head. "'Only in self-defense are you allowed to exert power.' That was, and still is, my only command I have ever given. It must have been distorted when it reached human ears. I never wanted a full-scale war." In the background, a gentle blast of air could be heard as Tamamo teleported out of the cave. "Looks like she's finished with him." She thought aloud.

"Exert power not to rule humans, but in self-defense? But then why was Granberia attacking Iliasburg?" Luka asked, trying to fathom Alice's motives.

"With the Slaughter of Remina, the humans were burning with hatred toward the nearby monsters, creating quite a dangerous situation." She explained. "Violence was only approved for self-defense. But, a lot of monsters seem to have been more liberal in translating my order. It is inexcusable."

"What the hell happened then!?" Luka asked. "Wasn't it the Monster Lord's command not to leave a single survivor!?"

"I don't know." Alice admitted. "That was also another reason I went on my journey."

"You don't know?" Luka asked, incredulously.

Balthazar stumbled out of the treasury. He seemed to be in better condition than before, but still a little shaky. "I have my own theories of Remina." He said. "I suspect Alice knows my own, and it might make sense…"

"The Slaughter of Remina took place before I took the throne. However, the previous Monster Lord did not give that instruction to attack the town either. I do not know who gave that command." She said. "But what makes me suspicious is what Balthazar implied, another force was involved. Monsters were also completely decimated in Remina. They were slaughtered there as well."

"The monsters were killed as well…?" Luka repeated. _I had only heard it was an act of violence from monsters on humans…_

"Well, that's my part done. Don't you have questions for someone else?" Alice asked.

Luka looked at Balthazar. "Tamamo…" He asked, trying to word his questions correctly. "She mentioned something about a Sinner?" He asked. "But more importantly, where did that metal cuff on your wrist come from?"

Balthazar looked at Luka in surprise. "Ah. You can see it now, can you? Granted such a small piece, but you are gaining power…" He commented to himself. "Hm. The two questions you just asked me are closely related."

"They are?" Luka asked, tilting his head. "I'm not sure I understand-"

"Nor need you." Balthazar interrupted. "You won't like any of the truths I represent, nor any 'lies' I spread. I am a Sinner, it is true."

Luka gestured in exasperation. "That's what I don't get… What's a Sinner?"

Balthazar pushed his cape to the side, revealing the shackle Luka could now see. "See this shackle, boy? This is what brands me a Sinner. Ilias and I don't see eye to eye. So while I was busy trying to carve hers out, I got these fancy things."

Luka looked blank. "Wait… What?" Slowly Balthazar's implications dawned in Luka. "Oh my… There's no way!" He exclaimed, stepping back from him. "That… Explains everything!"

"Don't it boy?" Balthazar smiled darkly, taking a single stop forward. "I said you wouldn't like my truths. I told you the 'lies' I spread would only cause you discomfort."

Alice crossed her arms. "Well, that covers that base as well. So what are you going to do?" She asked. Balthazar took his cue, and walked over around Alice's corner, so the three created a lengthy triangle. "You have the enemy you must defeat in front of you, as I, the Monster Lord…" She paused.

Balthazar resumed. "And you have a dissenter amongst your precious goddess Ilias, whose main goal is to kill her and your old way of life." He said. "Will you try to kill the man who fought for his beliefs of what is wrong with the world? Will you attempt to take the life of the Monster Lord, and try to create peace and harmony between man and monster?"

"Guys… What the hell are you two asking me?" Luka asked. "What would you have done if I challenged you, Alice? I wouldn't have been able to defeat you anyways. Besides, if you vanished right now, wouldn't the monsters just become confused? What you've been doing… It doesn't make sense at all for me to defeat you. It would undo all the work we've done so far… And monsters… What would they do if their leader was killed?"

Alice nodded. "They might. I still have wishy-washy ones like Alma Elma and Granberia…"

Luka nodded. "So the person causing the storms between the continents was Alma Elma and not your own order?"

"You know, Granberia has always insisted that Ilias Temple is one of the ringleaders of evil." Alice pointed out. "It's a hero manufacturing plant that cranks out Heroes to fight monsters. Her argument lies with the fact that destroying it is self-defense. It's just a theory of course…" She said, thinking on it. "But as it is, it's not too far off the truth. Those that call themselves Heroes are pretty unsightly."

"And then you have those like me." Balthazar said.

"Balthazar…"

"And? What's your verdict on me? Why let the man who can be so easily slain live now?" He asked.

Luka shook his head. "No. We fought together. I can tell from the way we fought that you aren't fighting just to fight. You have your beliefs of what is wrong and right in the world." He paused. "Maybe I don't understand the reasoning, maybe I never can… But there's something that makes you fight. And it's because of that that I can't do it."

"Elaborate." Balthazar demanded.

"It's because… I have my own reasons, just like you. I want to create a world in which we can all coexist in peace. That's my reason. But… It's true I don't know yours… But then the world you want to create, even if I can't fully understand it yet, but it'll never see fruition! If I fought you, then it's like I'm fighting to destroy my own dream!"

"Huh." He sighed. Luka noticed that Balthazar held a black pearl in his hand, but said nothing. "To think I'd get pity from the puppet of whom I'm trying to kill. These Chains aren't lightly given to anyone, kid." He said. "These are the Chains of Hell. Ever hear of them? Maybe you're too young, maybe I am too… But someone like me… Are you sure that you can hold your own when we confront each other?"

"Confront?" Luka repeated.

Balthazar nodded. "Yes. I don't know when, but it's fated. The Hero who wants to save the world in Ilias' name… And the Sinner who wishes to dethrone the very same Goddess… Both in pursuit of the same world." He said. "Like I said, it could happen tomorrow, it could happen next year… It may even happen in our next life-time."

"I don't care!" Luka yelled. "If we're working towards the same goal, like you just said!" He said, trying to poke holes in Balthazar's defense. "If we're really on the same side, what would I gain in fighting you?"

"That answer isn't mine to give, and isn't yours to learn." His voice was cryptic.

"Is it okay? Not raising your blade to either of us?" Alice asked.

Luka nodded. "I've told you guys several times already. I'll only fight those that get in the way of coexistence between humans and monsters!" _Alice is different. She's not an evil person. And Balthazar's confusing, but he's not an enemy._ "But the Monster Lord's castle is still my destination. And since it looks like the Four Heavenly Knights are going wild doing their own thing…"

"I can understand their viewpoints… Therefore, I usually leave them alone." Alice stated. "I have my own viewpoint as the Monster Lord. All monsters are my cute subordinates. No matter what you say, I won't lend a hand to defeat my own cute little minions." She said. "You understand that, right?"

"You're not a blade worthy of cutting me apart yet, kid. I don't have enough respect for you yet to call you by your name." Balthazar said. "You earned some points just now, but it'll take more than that to earn your name."

Luka nodded. "That's right. I won't ask for your help. You're traveling with me, but you aren't my allies. Even if you join a fight or two." He threw in, teasing Balthazar. _Huh. I'm traveling to the Monster Lord's Castle with the Monster Lord herself… And a Sinner who has his issues with Ilias who wants to create a world like mine… it might be the strangest journey I've ever heard, but that might be fun as well._ Luka thought.

Nodding and rounding up, the three withdrew from the treasure cave, the Poseidon's Bell in hand, along with several trinkets Balthazar snuck for himself.


	5. The Succubus Queen

**AN:** Alright. A little later than I hoped... But I think I may take a temporary break to see if I can't scavenge my .Hack stuff from my old PC. It's been forever since I worked on it, and MGQ is sucking up a lot of my free time... Oh well. I'll do something, if I don't do chapter 6.

* * *

**As The Story Progresses:** _Settling the rumors of a group of monster bandits, Luka brings the two factions together, the young girls learning their lessons. The three travel to Happiness Village, where the nearby Harpy Village has been abducting men. Defeating the Queen Harpy, and after much debate, the two villages are wound together in the red string of fate. On their journey, the travel to Enrika, they mysterious village guarded by Dark Elves. After a brief and confusing conversation with Micaela and witnessing strange behavior from Balthazar, the three set back to Iliasport. There, they learn that sudden and powerful storms prevent any ship from setting sail. Learning of a cave not too far from Iliasport that contains a legendary artifact known as the Poseidon's Bell, the three set out for the cove. Inside, they encounter two legendary monsters, the first a Seven-tailed fox named Nanabi and the Heavenly Knight Tamamo, the former of which had proven powerful enough to render a released Balthazar unconscious. Only losing by an unexpected surge of insane power from a sleeping Luka, Nanabi is sealed. The latter, Tamamo, tests Luka's resolve when she reveals Alice to be the Sixteenth Monster Lord, and gives hints on Balthazar's secrets. Luka questions Alice as Balthazar move backstage and converses with Tamamo. Later, Alice and Balthazar question Luka thoroughly, but he is determined to keep both of his companions together, seeing no true evil coming from either person. Now, with the Poseidon's Bell in hand, they return Iliasport, only to set sail to even more dangerous battles Luka has ever encountered._

Exiting the treasure cove, the three make their way back to Iliasport. Even on the walk back, Luka noticed that Balthazar's wounds were healing at a noticeable rate, albeit not as fast that Luka could via his meditation.

Luka turned around, walking backwards and looked at Balthazar. "Hey. So… When Alice and I were talking and you went into that treasury…?" He started. "Tamamo followed you in there, right? What did she want?" Balthazar said nothing as the three walked. "What? What _else_ do you have to hide?"

"I'm not _hiding_ anything." Balthazar replied. "I just don't want to talk about it. If you had any brains in that head, you'd be able to figure out what Tamamo and I discussed."

Alice suddenly slowed, matching Balthazar's speed. "I have my suspicions about what you two talked about. Would I be correct in assuming it has to deal with Alma Elma's identity?"

He nodded. "You would indeed be correct. She gave me a few tidbits of information on Granberia's sizes and invited me to be her husband; what else would she be talking about?"

Alice scowled. "You didn't have to be sarcastic about it. I was just curious, is all."

"Yeah, well, it's not something I don't want to let anyone just listen to." Balthazar said.

Alice nodded. "… I suppose that you have your rights to privacy."

Balthazar closed his eyes, nodding gratefully. The three continued on their way in silence, eventually the hours passed and the sun began to sink as they returned to Iliasport. With the bell in tow, the three paused alongside the docks.

"I don't suppose I could persuade you into staying the night at an Inn, can I?" Balthazar asked, rubbing his shoulders.

Luka scratched his chin. "Eh, I don't suppose why not… I mean, it might make more sense for us to leave in the morning. Besides, we'll be able to recover from Nanabi's attacks…"

Alice sighed. "I'm not completely sure that's what Balthazar was originally implying."

He nodded. "That's… True… I'll be fine in a few hours. But look at the horizon. A ship must have attempted to take sail… Or perhaps it's just a regular storm."

Luka extended Poseidon's Bell in the air. "But with this, we don't have to worry about those rogue storms."

"True. But think about your scenario." Balthazar said, mimicking Luka's poor stance. "The ship is unaffected by the storm. But what about you?" He asked. "It's night, completely dark save for the light of the lamps, and you have wind and rain obstructing your pathetic stance and form, as well as your vision." He said. "If it's a storm summoned by Alma Elma, then she's actively patrolling now. You'd have to fight in those conditions."

Luka looked down. "I never considered that…"

"Obviously. If you start to think like him, you'll be more of a warrior that can even be considered a Hero." Alice stated.

The three retired to a nearby Inn, all three of them renting a single room with a balcony. It was small, but it had two beds, a few closets, and essential enmities despite its unlikely size. Balthazar stood on the balcony, wearily watching the night's storm close in from the sea.

Alice, in human disguise, walked up on Balthazar. "Hey. Get inside before it rains."

Balthazar sighed. "I suppose." He said, watching lightning lance the sky above him.

The lamia watched as Balthazar slowly withdrew, closing the glass balcony doors behind him. "So?" She asked, looking around. Luka had gone off for a bit, to accumulate a few extra supplies before they left in the morning. "There aren't any unwanted influences now."

Balthazar stretched, then returned his back to Alice. "There are… Still reasons why I shouldn't talk about it."

"What do you mean?" She asked. Suddenly, an unpleasant thought crossed her mind, and she grabbed Balthazar, turning him around and staring at him. "Does this have anything to do with me?"

He avoided her gaze. "It does. Directly and indirectly."

"What the hell does that supposed to men?"

"I don't know, I'm still working it out myself."

Alice let go of Balthazar, dropping her hands to her sides. "Then it might be easier on your mind if you let more than one person try to decipher your thoughts."

Still, Balthazar didn't move, merely turning his head. "I don't know what might happen if I say what I think. Right now… None of us can do anything about it."

"About what?" She asked, her voice rising. "You keep avoiding what you want to say!" Her eyes flashed, trying to force him into revealing his mind, but she then remembered his innate ability to resist her. "Spill what you're thinking!"

"I was told to find three others." Balthazar stated. "You know how Tamamo is pretty much one with the powers of Earth?"

Alice nodded, regaining her composure. "Of course I do. Who do you think I am?"

"She has… Been hearing voices from her power." He said. "They told her to find someone who has the potential of darkness, and to set them on a path different than the one they originally intended. She guessed she would try me, and see if the voices she heard from the earth agreed."

"That's… Both vague and specific." Alice said, rubbing her chin. "Why did she choose you?"

"You were curious about why I knew so much about Incubi, no?"

"No… No way." Alice shuddered, taking a step back from Balthazar. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Well… If you think about it, are you really surprised?"

"I… Don't know what to think…" She said, shaking her head. "I knew you were acting strange coming from Enrika… But…"

Balthazar laughed. "Oh gods, you had it figured out back then!? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Stop laughing, idiot!" She yelled. "Why didn't you mention it to me earlier!?"

Balthazar shrugged. "I fancy a surprise." He smiled devilishly. "Besides, even if I didn't tell you, it looks like I'd end up revealing it anyways."

Alice slowly paused. "What… Do you mean?"

Balthazar tilted his head. "Oh? You mean you don't know what some of the triggers for an Incubus is?" He looked Alice over. "I can tell you, there are two basic ones-"

Alice discarded her human form, binding him with her tail. "That's an awfully vague way of trying to say you like my physique."

Balthazar struggled. "Woah! Hold on, you didn't let me fin-" However, before he could conclude, Alice had skillfully exposed Balthazar, victoriously coiling her tail as the bottoms of his robes were removed. However, as Alice eyed him, a sort of confusion washed over her. "Euh…" He said. Both simply froze in awkward silence. "I… Never finished my statement…" Another round of silence. "What? After toying with Luka, what are you so surprised about?"

However, Alice disregarded him, simply eyeing his exposed body. "… I know you just admitted to it… And everything makes sense if it's true… But…" She had a hard time trying to force her thoughts in form. "Aren't Incubi… I don't know… Larger?"

Balthazar snatched his robes, dressing himself. "You too?" He scoffed. "God lord, if you let me finished in the first place…"

Alice was shocked, nearly speechless. "But of all of the stories and rumors I've heard about Incubi about being huge beasts… With a lust incredible… Why're you…" She paused. "Unexcited?"

Finally finishing his outfit, He looked at Alice sheepishly. "I thought you would have figured that one out by now too." He said, as rain began to hit the doors behind him. "Well, it's not like I wouldn't be excited by having a beautiful woman like yourself practically attempt to rape me… But…" He rubbed his neck. For the first time, Alice watched closely, and noticed a sight she had never seen before.

"No way." She breathed. She slid close to Balthazar, touching his neck as he tilted his head to let her trace what she had found. "These are… Scars." She said, tracing them. "Not cuts… But punctures?" She looked at him questioningly. "The scarring here would only register for two years…" She began to piece Balthazar's history pieces together, resuming her human form.

"So now I've made the scarring noticeable, you can tie it all together?" Balthazar laughed. "Then I want to see the bow on top."

"The monster you lived with for seven years… She was a vampire, wasn't she?" Balthazar remained emotionless, watching Alice sort out his past. "You lived with her for seven years, and as a human and monster duo, you would have been an easy source of food for her, especially with a vampire, who could in theory live off only blood."

"In theory." Balthazar repeated. "But, as it turns out, also in practice."

Alice's eyes widened. "She drank your blood for seven years? As a young child… You should have been drained dead!"

"Eh, you get caught up on the big details, but you overlook the small ones. What do you think she'd do, kill off her partner on accident by draining all of my blood?" Balthazar asked.

She scratched her chin. "No… But again, you don't particularly have the scent of someone seasoned in bed."

"… You can tell by scent? You called Luka's meditation creepy, but what's with that ability?" He said, slightly audible, but mostly under his breath.

"So she siphoned."

"Yes and no. When I was younger, she took it easy on my body, barely draining it and living on scraps, resorting on hunting others when I was particularly weak." He explained. "But like I said earlier, humans can gain the spiritual energy from monsters the longer they're in contact."

"So you accidentally became an Incubus. I see…" She nodded. "And since it was through non-sexual methods, you didn't become the lustful beasts that are made out in legend." She paused, looking him over. "But wait, how can you be sure you're _really_ an Incubus?"

"Trust me, there's ways to tell. Like you said, it was through non-sexual methods. So what do you think I did when I was with her? Lounge around and do nothing?"

"Huh. So all that time, you took to training yourself and your body." She paused as she realized what sort of training Balthazar had put himself under. "My… That sort of training is unimaginable! Even if you began to develop the ability to restore lost blood quickly, training with pints of blood gone…"

"… It developed the Incubus likewise. When I trained, it became powerful. It isn't a lustful Incubus… It's one that would destroy anyone and anything that pissed it off, or even caught its attention." He finished.

"I didn't think that was even possible… As Monster Lord, I've never heard of such stories… Not even Tamamo taught me much about Incubi… Only to avoid them if I could." She murmured.

Balthazar laughed at this. "And here you've been, sleeping with one as a warmth partner. How ironic _and_ hilarious."

Thunder shook the Inn. A few seconds later, the door to their room rattled, and Luka burst in, sprinkled wet with rain. He looked out of breath, and dumped his load of supplies on the ground as he slouched onto a couch in the room.

"Good Ilias, it's starting to become a downpour out there…" Luka exclaimed. True enough, as more lightning flickered in the sky, the rain fell harder and harder.

"Not unforeseeable." Balthazar stated. "You imagine that if Alma Elma has been creating storms to wreck ships, these storms would follow natural lives… It'd be odd if they only fizzled out after the ship was sunk."

"I guess that's true. And it'd take quite a storm to shipwreck the ones they've been sending lately though." Luka said, pointing out the just barely visible ships in the harbor. The thick sheets of rain nearly obscured the vision, but lightning lit the vessels easily.

Alice crossed her hands, but she shook her head. She knew that the prior conversation with the Incubus would get nowhere, not even if she tried to exert her power as Monster Lord. "Whatever. We won't have to worry about that since Poseidon's Bell should keep us afloat." She stretched, no longer caring for conversation. "I'm bored, so I'm going to sleep." She declared, taking one of the two beds to herself.

Luka nodded. "I could rest awhile too." He said, visions of his conscious fight with Nanabi flashing in his mind. "I'm going out too." He said, claiming the other free bed.

Balthazar scoffed. "Damn, I should have picked one before…"

Alice looked at him, watching as he paced the room. A mental conversation unfolded between the two of them, simply by staring.

_'Oh hell no, you aren't sleeping with me.'_

_'But… We've slept together a few times already…'_

_'I was wondering… You did something to me, didn't you?'_

_'I did something!? You're the one I had to dissuade a couple nights back! What right have you to condemn me?'_

_'What, you think I'm a monster so I have to immediately violate anything I sleep with?'_

_'I could ask the same! Just because I'm an Incubus doesn't mean I get off on sleeping women…!'_

Even in physical silence, the mental silence only oppressed the two further. Alice smirked, but rolled over. Balthazar could just barely make out her giggling. "Pft. Yeah. Be that way." He called out, getting a questioning look from Luka. "Meh." Balthazar's eyes wandered around the room, resting on one of the wardrobes in the room. Carefully, he prodded around the base, and with a dexterous leap, made himself comfortable on the top of the flat wardrobe, not unlike a cat.

Sleep came quickly to the warriors. Alice, however, was locked in the realm of the wake, and she had no choice but to watch lightning flicker through the pouring thunderheads, and listen to the torrents of rain mixed with lightning.

"Jeez…" She muttered under her breath. "I trusted him with my identity… But he didn't trust me with his?" The conversation ran through her head multiple times. She rolled on her side, and glared at the sleeping teenage boy, who seemed oddly comfortable on such an apparent uncomfortable surface. _Well, it's not like he didn't just tell me… I'm not really mad… But…_ She shook her head. _Hora…. This is confusing…_ Eventually, her wandering mind drifted off into unconsciousness as well.

A dark void surrounded Balthazar. However, just enough light was present to accentuate dark-colored pillars that ascended to the sky: a black even darker than the dark fog. Balthazar stood alone in the darkness of a slight valley. However, soon that was changed as off one of the nearby pillars a figure descended.

"Yo." The figure called out. _Him_. The Incubus incarnate. Balthazar wasn't dreaming, he was trapped momentarily in his subconscious. "Having fun out there?" The Incubus asked.

Balthazar gave the Incubus an irate look. "Guh… What do you want now? I thought I got rid of you awhile back?"

The Incubus simply shrugged. "Willpower alone won't sway me aside. I'm _you_, remember? Or did you miss that lesson in Incubi One-oh-one?" He chuckled at the obscure joke. "Anyways, whatever progress you made, that Ilias woman undid." He smirked.

"I'll beat you into submission again. I was able to subjugate you before, I can do it again." Balthazar frowned, his blade slowly appearing stuck in the ground under his palm.

The Incubus smirked, mirroring Balthazar completely. It seemed as if a color-distorting mirror was in front of Balthazar, the naturally honed movements mimicked by the battle-honed Incubus. "You know… Here, in our little world, those binds that we're under don't exist here." He raised a hand, which on Balthazar would normally follow with a shackle and chains. However, no such chains followed when Balthazar followed his Incubus counterpart.

"So that means…" He thought aloud…

"That if you want to subjugate me, this'll be a nasty fight with consequences if you lose…" The Incubus finished.

A bright white moon began to blaze in the sky, but it quickly dulled into a blood red outline which gave the entire valley a slightly red tint. The blades implanted in the ground darkened into a mid-night black, and a dark cloak and robes enveloped both adversaries. The two sharply grasped their lengthened blades, brandishing them at each other in fluid mirror movements.

The night eventually ended, with a muggy morning which only intensively pressured the port city. A few large, hazy clouds hovered over the city, only locking more humidity into the area. The morning light slowly filtered into the room, waking Alice from her slumber. Groggily, she rubbed her eyes, taking in the morning. She stretched in human form, and walked over to the balcony.

A startling thud redirected Alice's attention and made Luka jump into consciousness. Balthazar had fallen over off the top of the wardrobe, and as Alice looked over him, she noticed erratic behavior. His breathing was irregular, and his sclera were completely black, the yellow irises from before had recolored his eyes. A maze-like pattern spread from his eyes as he rested on hands and one knee.

"Ugh… That's a wake-up method I don't plan on repeating." Balthazar groaned, the tracings of the maze-like markings retreating to his eyes. "Huh. I could have sworn my eyes were open… Am I blindfolded?" He grasped at imaginary wrappings around his eyes, growing frantic when he couldn't find any.

"Balthazar? Ilias… Are you okay?" Luka asked, still trying to shake off sleep, obviously unaware of Balthazar's plight.

"J-just fine." Balthazar lied reassuringly, blinking without sight. His hands waved over his face, and the darkness reverted as if drops of liquid touched his eyes, returning his sclera white. Slowly, his yellow irises turned the normal dark brown, and Balthazar lowered his hand from his eyes.

"Still creepy." Alice muttered as she watched the conversion.

The three changed for the day, then ate a simple breakfast, composing of simple servings of eggs, toast, and bacon. After the small meal, the three returned to the docks, feeling the oppressive humidity bearing down on them.

"This'll be my first time leaving the continent." Luka noted as they neared the port.

"It's also the first time I'll step foot on the Sentora continent." Luka looked at her strangely. "I've passed over it via the sky a few times, though."

Luka shook his head. "How could I forget such a detail? I thought you only started your journey a few days ago anyways?"

Alice nodded. "That's right. After I set foot outside the castle, I flew straight to Ilias Temple. That's how I met you."

"How strange that the force of the blast sent you directly closer to the source of Heroes. It's like Ilias was making it easy for you." Balthazar mused. "You know, I was born on Sentora, but a lot of it was when I was just a kid, before I moved to Hellgondo."

"Wait, you actually moved there?" Luka asked in shock.

Balthazar blankly stared at Luka. "Oh. That's right. Yeah, I moved there with the help of a monster. Why?"

"That seems suspicious no matter how you look at it."

However, the conversation stopped short when the three realized that the harbor was upon them. Little activity, besides regular maintenance and shifting of supplies from various smaller ports on Ilias, occurred, leaving Luka to scout out for a suitable vessel which would carry them.

Balthazar, however, took the reins of the search by disappearing amongst the labor, using his uncanny ability to find and assess people from afar. Rounding the party up, Balthazar pushed Luka to who appeared to be a captain of a vessel.

"Ah… Excuse me?" He asked, thrust in front of the captain. "We'd like to board a ship to the Sentora continent."

The captain, adjusting himself and placing a pipe in his mouth, laughed. "Oh boy…" He gasped. "Oh. You're serious, aren't you lad?" He grew grim. "You know what happens to any ship that sets course to Sentora?"

"I have, and we've come prepared." Luka said, boasting the old Bell to the captain, although he didn't recognize it. "All we have to do is fix this bell to the bow, and no harm should come to us."

The captain shook his head, giving a lengthy puff from his pipe. "Hah! If such an old and dirty bell would weather these storms, I'd be a rich man."

Luka sighed. "Look, if you give it a chance, you'll see I'm right." He looked around the harbor, finding a small boat large enough for the three to comfortably rest on. "If you let us borrow a small boat, we could prove ourselves."

The captain, now irate, waved his hand at the group, looking over his crew as they prepared a small load of cargo. "Bah, I don't have time to listen to some kid's prank." Alice stepped forward, lightly pushing Luka to the side. "Oho? What a fine woman… I'd give you a special ride." He said, lewd undertones not entirely hidden.

Alice's eyes flashed. "Follow my commands." She ordered.

At once, the captain straightened out and saluted. "Yes Ma'am! Your wish is my command." He said in attention.

Alice gave a quick glance at Balthazar. "I was starting to think that I was losing my touch." She muttered. "Set course to Sentora. Start preparations immediately." She ordered.

"Understood!" The captain complied, and immediately boarded his ship. "Oi, you lot! We have a new course! Drop the cargo for Iylia, and give it to someone else who wants the job." The crew, utterly confused, slowly picked up their pace as their orders changed. Returning his attention to Alice, he bowed, taking off his hat completely. "My ship is yours." He said, before turning back around to supervise the group.

Luka tilted his head at Alice. "Did you just use mind control?"

Alice nodded, giggling. "These are the eyes of a high-ranking monster. Using them, I can charm, confuse, petrify, or incapacitate a target at my will."

Luka shuddered. "That's quite convenient… It's like you're a walking abnormal status affliction machine." He thought aloud. "Anyways, thanks for the assist."

Alice shook her head. "Don't get the wrong idea. It would just be annoying to be stuck here."

Breaking the dialogue, the captain returned, arms folded with pride. "Come aboard! She's ready to set sail!"

A lone crew member walked up. "Captain, what's our destination? Who are they, anyways?"

The Captain growled at the soldier. "You idiot, watch your mouth in front of these fine people! These fine travelers are…" He paused, Alice's hypnosis not filling the blanks for him. "Who again?" He asked.

Alice shook her head. "It doesn't matter." She commanded. Luka fumbled a measly thanks, while Balthazar tilted himself in a small bow.

Nestled on board, Balthazar took quarter on the crow's nest, which was vacated by the captain just for him. Alice decided to take up the Captain's Quarters, and Luka paced the length of the vessel. However, as the daylight hours ticked away into evening, Alice came out of seclusion, and began to train Luka once more in monster form. Balthazar watched from above, slowly slouching over so he could see their progress. Luka was practicing jumping techniques, which focused on climbing on high places. Slowly, but surely, Balthazar slid off the sides of the crow's nest, and deftly slid down to the ground as Luka executed a semi-decent Demon Decapitation.

Finally back in earshot and out of the muffling winds in the high masts, Alice was clear, loud, and commanding. "This technique was a favorite of Desureia the Harpy, who was known as the Death on Wings. She smashed the skulls of three hundred adversaries, their blood covering the fields in a slick mess."

Luka staggered back in disarray. "I wanted you to teach me more… Hero-like… Abilities…"

Alice took his complaint in stride, swatting it aside as a well-practiced motion. "There's a big issue in using this technique though." She said. "As you experienced, you need to be a great height to use this technique. And since you're human, the ability to fly is out of your command, and your speed won't allow you climb objects quickly and effortlessly. So there's the condition. You must have an easy route to a high distance. Even if you have the stamina to execute Demon Decapitation, you can't use it if you can't gain the right high-ground."

"Being controlled by the nearby battle features… That's sort of annoying." Luka complained, not noticing he had said it aloud.

"Fool. That proves you're still just a kid." Balthazar said, demeaning Luka. "Any fight you're in, you always take advantage of your surroundings. Just like the time I knocked dust in your eyes." He reminded. "If you're too naïve to take advantage of the terrain in combat, you'll end up losing. Fix that habit, and you might be able to make it to Alice's Castle after all."

Alice paused, staring at the ring which Luka wore. "… Hey… Luka? Excuse me a bit… But can I see the ring you're wearing?"

Luka made to pop his fingers. "Alice, I already told you that you can't eat it."

Alice frowned. "Who do you think I am? Watch your mouth… I won't eat it or steal it, I'm just interested in it."

Luka hesitantly allowed the ring in her sight again. "Is it okay for you to look at it while it's on my finger? I promised my mother that I would always carry it with me."

Alice nodded. "That's fine…" She muttered, taking Luka's hand and staring at the ring intently. She shook her head. "The residual thoughts from this ring aren't anything special. The hidden power you unleashed doesn't appear to be related to the ring."

"That thing that happened when I beat Nanabi?" Luka asked. "When you said I continued to fight her even while I slept?"

Alice nodded. "Though you may not recall, that power you exhibited was extraordinary. A rig like that couldn't possibly give you such power."

Luka wondered in awe. "Was it so amazing when I was asleep?" He asked, looking at Balthazar.

"Why're you looking at me?" He asked, leaning against a mast. "I shielded you and took a direct hit from Nanabi's Seven Moons."

Alice continued, disregarding the interjections, almost entirely to herself. "Maybe… One of your ancestors was some high-ranking monster or something." She propped her head up and looked at Luka. "Usually, monsters only have female children… But there are some exceptions, so it isn't unheard of. In some uncommon mutations, the offspring can be male. In that way, a human male is born. But taking a handful of those scenarios, some still retain magic potential, if not the power itself." She explained. "Even as the Monster Lord, I've only heard of a couple rare cases."

Luka shook his head at the notion. "A monster… As one of my ancestors?" He asked. _Did one of my ancestors break Ilias' commandments?_

"At any rate, it's only a guess. You power was without a doubt unordinary." She sighed. "If you have such an amazing latent power, hurry up and master it idiot." She berated.

"… Even if you say that… It's…" Luka couldn't form a strong argument.

Alice scoffed. "If you have potential power like that, you're sure to develop it as you fight. Ergo, we'll be training a lot more from now on."

Luka resigned. "I knew that… By the way, Alice? You said that you could feel thoughts from my ring?"

Alice nodded, as if the subject unimportant. "Yes. But it isn't anything special." She said. "Not does it seem to be affecting you. Just random thoughts of a mother worrying about her child. It's probably your mother."

Luka smiled. "I see… My mother's feelings."

Alice regained her analytical viewpoint. "I also thought your mother might have been a monster, however I cannot feel any magical remnants like that from the ring. The owner was definitely human."

Luka rolled his eyes. "Of course she was. Besides, my mother died of sickness…" _Disease sometimes spreads, after all. And hearing of monsters afflicted by the same ailment as a human is unheard of_.

Alice nodded. "I see. I'm sorry I made you think of something painful."

Luka shook his head, unfazed. "Don't worry about it. By the way, what of your parents?" He asked. Balthazar leaned in expectantly, forcing Alice to back up in surprise.

"I… Have no idea about my father. Our race only recognizes and cares about the mother." She admitted. "It may only have been a random human my mother attacked, it's difficult to say. I don't care if she ate him or not though… But with my other's character, she probably didn't." Luka nodded. Balthazar resumed his post against the mast. "My mother was the fifteenth head of our family… But she's no more now."

"I see." Luka said. _Well, it makes sense. If Alice called herself the Sixteenth, then the previous head of the family would have to die._ Slowly, the conversations died down as a gloomy aura set upon the vessel.

Alice, noting that, resumed stance as instructor. "Anyways, that's enough distractions. Let's resume training."

However, as if on cue, the sea's waves began to pick up. Just like the rumors, the storm had formed nearly out of nowhere, as not even the crew had time to pick up the storm's presence. The once peaceful air of the sea vanished as a huge, threatening cell of storms materialized, bringing forth both rain and wind, with lightning's light constantly outlining the shape of the churning clouds. On the bow, Poseidon's Bell began to glow faintly, and the rocking waves were dulled to manageable currents which negated most of the impact. The wind was toned down so the masts remained intact, and the rain's torrent did not begin to sink the ship.

Balthazar sniffed the air, and solemnly grimaced. Appearing on the tip of the bow, a scantily clad thick-horned woman with purple hair wearing no more than leggings, thong, and vest, underneath a seafarer's trench coat swayed dramatically around her at all times, materialized as if out of the air itself. Even as she settled, the trench coat remained spread, as if small currents of air constantly ruffled it back behind her, keeping her skimpy cloths layered back. Then, as if on cue, a tail appeared out of the jacket, which swayed with nearly its own mind.

Luka jumped at the sudden intruder, but his already drawn Angel Halo was kept sturdy at his side. Almost as soon as the storm appeared, it quelled just as quickly. "You…?"

Balthazar took a few steps back. "Alma Elma… Yet another of the Four Heavenly Knights crosses our paths." _But she really is a Succubus… This isn't going to end well…_

Alma licked her lips. "Ah. These must be the humans that have caught your attention…" She said, her voice much more feminine than Luka would have thought plausible. "You sure look delicious…" Without a second thought, she turned to Alice, and bowed. "Lord Alice… According to your order, I'll exterminate the Heroes who have been attacking monsters." She took a second to look over the two men, but doubled on Balthazar. "Or rather, _Hero_ who has been attacking. The Sinner will be collateral damage." She stated. "May I execute your orders of self-defense?"

Alice briefly nodded. "I don't give exceptions. I'm just observing the boy, and the Sinner is following of his own will." She explained. "I'm not protecting them, nor giving them any special services."

Alma smiled, a tint of surprise coloring it. "Ho ho? I didn't think you'd say that. But I understand." She giggled, and looked at the two. "It's like that, guys. I won't let you through this area." Luka drew Angel Halo. Alma expectantly waited for Balthazar to draw his katana, but he kept his sheathed, not even going so far as to prepare to attack. "What are you waiting for? I heard from Granberia that you were able to fight on par…"

"You expect us to fall for your trap?" He asked. He shook his head at Luka. "Sure, the boy has his blade drawn because he's an idiot, but…" He paused, mulling over his thoughts. "If you're fighting in self-defense, then if I don't attack, by your own logic, you won't interfere."

Alma opened her mouth in surprise. "I see that Granberia and Tamamo were correct when they described the Chains of Hell…" She extended her hand, curving the air, and several links of a bloody chain materialized. "Such bindings… I had never expected them from a living human… But the odds should be higher amongst those affiliated with the Monster Lord." She said. "How can you prove that you aren't attacking monsters? Tamamo reported herself that you were involved with a fight with one of her minions, and you directly fought Granberia herself. That makes you a threat."

Balthazar nodded. "True." He agreed. "I can see your logic. I'm surprised that you're going so far to label me as an enemy though… However, the Chains themselves mean that I can at least have the benefit of the doubt that I'm on your side."

Alice groaned. "Mother of…" She complained. "What's with this clash of semantics?" She asked herself.

Balthazar waved a hand at Luka. "My blade is not drawn, when you pressured it. I think your first enemy, if we must fight, is waiting patiently." He pointed, resting his wrist against the hilt of his katana. "I suggest you start there. I won't assist him."

Luka took a step forward, taking Balthazar's place as he stepped back. "I guess I have to fight after all."

"By your own idiocy, yes." Balthazar reminded.

"You're taking the stage so courageously." Alma giggled. "How do you want me to violate you, Luka-boy?" She asked, her tail wriggled forwards and opened up at the end, a slimy maw opening. Quickly, a rush of pheromones and fragrance spiced the air. "Would you prefer my hand? Or my mouth? How about I squeeze you between-"

"Don't underestimate her physical capabilities, kid." Balthazar interrupted. Alma's face seemed to darken slightly. "Sure, she's a Succubus, but they have renowned physical strength to match their man-milking bodies if they deem a victim necessary."

_To be fighting such an opponent… Am I ready for this?_ Luka asked himself, Angel Halo swaying.

Alma brightened up. "Oh, I know! I'll do it with my tail! Without using my hands, feet, or magic, I'll play with you!" She exclaimed. "Struggle as much as you can, and let me enjoy myself. After we finish playing, I'll suck you dry and steal your life."

Balthazar gagged and coughed as he retreated from the ever-thickening scent of Alma Elma. Luka only gave him a quick glance, unsure if he should distract himself from his enemy. "Alright… Let's do this." He said, slowly gathering his resolve. Striking forward like lightning, Luka took advantage of Thunder Thrust. However, the attack merely glanced Alma, and the effect was barely noticeable.

"Now, now, let's just have fun!" She said, her tail wrapping itself around Luka. He quickly escaped the near-complete bind, and retreated. "Fufufu… Don't you want to feel the pleasure a Succubus' tail can bring? Just let your guard down for a second…"

Luka shook his head, slashing Angel Halo in the air. "Just shut up!" He roared. He dashed in, swiping Angel Halo at Alma. She deftly managed to avoid the slash, and the three next swings of his blade that Luka used, trying to begin a combo on her. However, just as she expected the attack to end, he brought down the flat of his raised sword down, smacking her square on the head.

Alma gasped. "Jeez, come on." She teased, the attack having almost no effect besides humiliating Luka. "Now, why don't you let me try?" She asked, her tail instantly wrapping around Luka. The maw of the tail hovered over Luka's chest as it inched closer. "Did you know? Most monsters can take the energy of other living beings like this. It's so basic, but yet when a stronger monster uses it, it can be quite a useful tool for harvesting a human's life-force." Luka rocked his body, trying to free himself. "Now, now, just stay still and let me show you how pleasurable it feels to have a portion of your life force sucked out of you." Using a long nail, she parted Luka's shirt.

However, in the distraction created by disrobing him, Luka was able to struggle just enough to free himself. Adjusting his cloths, Luka panted as several strands of translucent green light coiled in the air and returned to his chest. "What the hell was that?"

"Pure, _unadulterated_ life-force." Alma said slowly, her lips curving around the words to try to seduce Luka. "Most monsters that harvest it don't get the kind of reaction I can make though…" She giggled. "But you ran away! I was going through all of the trouble to show you that heaven, too."

Luka shook his head, and the two re-ignited their lopsided, one-way battle. Balthazar watched from as far back as he could, but he was slowly being overwhelmed. His body was reacting out of his command, and his grip was faltering. His irises turned yellow, the maze-like grid of black colored his sclera and traveled down even to his neck, several strands of hair turning white.

Alma knocked Luka back. "Fufu… Why don't you just surrender?" She asked, noting how little his attacks affected her. "You don't think you can actually win this, can you?"

"I'd never give up just because my attacks aren't superior! I'll even use this since I have to!" He exclaimed, jumped back, cutting a rigging's platform which rocketed him into the air. "Demon Skull Beheading!" He exclaimed as his arc reached its apex. From his height, he had easy access and setup to the technique, and as he swung Angel Halo down, he placed all of his weight and momentum into the blade.

"Kya!?" Alma, startled by the change in Luka's pace, accidentally caught the descending sword.

"N-no way!" Luka gasped. _To so easily stop my sword… I don't have any other tricks left!_ He despaired.

However Alma didn't take advantage of the hole Luka presented her. "Aha…. It seems I lost." Luka looked in shock. "I promised, right? I wouldn't use my hands, feet, or use magic. But I caught your sword with my hand…" She said, chuckling a little. "I'll give the point of the round to you. Such a thing is fine, right Lord Alice?" She asked.

"As long as that's what you want, it's fine by me." Alice stated simply.

"So that's how it turns out." She said. "I'll… Huh?" She stopped herself in mid-sentence, finally taking notice of the background show. "What's the Sinner up to?" She asked amusedly.

Now aware of the shift in attention, both Luka and Alice observed the heavily cringing Sinner. He clutched his head, eyes closed with an extreme force. Several large locks of hair had turned white, and the black-gridiron tattoos had spread, completely taking over his face and shoulders. Slowly, the markings vanished; replaced with white skin so blank of color it fitted snow.

"Oh my, never in my wildest dreams!" Alma gasped, delighted in some fashion or another. Both Luka and Alice looked in horror at Balthazar, who slowly stood up, his chains now completely visible to even the crew members who had hidden away during the fight.

His voice, distorted in vibrations and slightly higher, echoed. "What the hell kind of situation is this?"

"Balthazar?" Luka asked.

"Whatcha' callin' me, dumbass?" Balthazar asked. His voice patterns completely changed, as did his stance as he drew his katana. "You're callin' me something I'm not familiar with. Did they start makin' up new insults? 'Cause that'd be a good one considering what a pathetic state he's in, if it wasn't for the fact that I'm not Balthazar."

Alma looked him over. "I can clearly sense your aura has shifted into something else. What are you? You smell like an Incubus…"

Balthazar shook his head. "You're right, but you're quite vague. I am… A sub-species of Incubi, a rare strain that is able to resurrect itself from a generation to the next… I am… A Lilu."

Alma walked up close to the Lilu, sniffing him. "I've not heard of a Lilu, save for myth. But even then, you're still an Incubus... It's been so long since I've seen one that I haven't made myself."

"An Incubus!?" Luka asked. "Wait… Alice!? What's going on?" He asked. However, Alice's know-all expression kept her cryptic as she nodded. "Wait… You knew about… This!?"

"To a degree." She admitted. "We… Talked about it."

Luka was silent. _That… Explains a lot. His knowledge about Incubi… His knowledge about monsters… And his power…_

"So, first think I wake up to is the Queen of all Succubae herself in person!" He exclaimed. "Amusing…" He grasped Alma's shoulder, to her surprise, and pushed her off. "Too bad for you, but I'm not like the 'Incubi that you make yourself.'" He mocked.

Alma frowned. "I suppose you're not." Wind began to pick up as she straightened out her clothes as the Incubus-possessed Balthazar drew his sword. "And here I thought you… Or, the other you, were smart enough not to fight."

"He was." The Lilu smirked. "But he's been significantly held back restraining me, and has always suffered that penalty." His blade began to twirl in his hand. "Did you know that there are two releases, or turn-ons, for an Incubus?" He asked, smiling. "You're well aware of the first condition. A Succubus is able to draw out the latent power of an Incubus."

Alma's smile faded. "Are you saying this was brought upon by my own hand?"

Dark smoke coiled around the Lilu. "How perceptive. Technically, I'm not truly in control. As you can see, I'm still undergoing Black Narcissus." He raised the back of his left hand and removed his glove, the black pattern finally extending past his wrists. "Aren't you familiar with this?"

Alma jumped back, frowning. "A Lilu… Black Narcissus…" She thought aloud. "I never imagined that you would appear next to the Monster Lord in such a small amount of time."

Lilu laughed maniacally. "It's great, isn't it? Hundreds of years of waiting to be reborn, and it's in the very form I fought in all those centuries ago!" The Incubi's smile darkened. "Of course… To be slain by Ilias… What an insult." He clasped his sword after replacing his glove. "Anyways, I think that's enough of the history lesson. What do you say, Succubus Queen? Entertain me for a bit?"

With startling speed unlike before, the Lilu-possessed Balthazar homed in on Alma Elma, but she vanished as if made out of air. Appearing on top of him, she sent her foot dropping down, but it was caught by her target. "Even with my powers of Wind…!" She exclaimed as he tossed Alma in the air at a mast. She lightly jumped off of it as she touched it, but she was visibly distressed.

"Oh…" He smiled. "If I'm not mistaken, that's the power of a Wind Elemental." He commented, watching as streams of air began to flow between them. "Back in my day, the Wind Elemental Odin was known to cut an entire mountain in two just by waving her sword at it. Who's that you hold?"

Alma tilted her head at Lilu questioningly. "O…din?" She asked, visibly confused. "There's only four Elemental Spirits, each one relating to each element." She refuted. "And the Wind Elemental is known as Sylph, not this Odin you speak of."

The Lilu froze; his expression staying still as he learned. "Interesting."

The two stood on guard, waiting for the other to strike. "Eh… I suppose that there's no helping it. I don't think that I could beat you as you are now, with your power boost." She said, waving her hand. "Besides, it sounds like you aren't going to just attack the Monster Lord out of spite even if I was in the mood."

"Oh…?" He turned around to face Alice. "I'll be damned. I'm traveling with a descendant of a Goddess too." He said. "You're pretty fickle to just up and go." He noted, returning his attention to Alma.

"I'm as 'fickle' as the Wind itself." Alma smiled, licking her lips. "Anyways, if formalities are complete, I'll be on my way." She said. Hastily, a small tornado of wind and water obscured her, and when the winds died, she had vanished. With her departure, her fragrance which heavily hung in the air vanished as well.

Luka, however, kept his sword raised, slowly backing away from Lilu. "Wh-who the hell are you?"

The Incubus turned, but seemed distracted. "Didn't you pay attention?" He coughed up a black, viscous liquid, and wiped his mouth. "Damn. He's a persistent one…" He said, as his skin turned ink-black.

Alice's tail swayed impatiently. "So you're the Incubus who resides in Balthazar. You said your name was Lilu?"

He shook his head, but his reactions were notably slowly as the grid-like Black Narcissus began to retreat. "No, I said that I _was_ a Lilu. I'm a subspecies of Incubi. My name is… It seems like my time in control isn't here yet." He interrupted himself as the Black Narcissus retreated to his neck. "If my name hasn't already been forgotten by history, you'll know me as Lugalbanda. I am one of the first Incubi to exist, and I am a force of darkness that binds the world. I aim to subjugate Ilias." He laughed darkly as his sclera turned white.

"So you have the same goals as Balthazar." Alice stated. "But you're not him. I don't care who you are, Lugal-whatever, but I'll personally make you kneel to me if you so much as… Oh?" She stopped as Lugalbanda's final signs of possession wore off and Balthazar fell unconscious. "Huh. That was… Different."

Luka simply stood dumbfounded. "What the hell…?" He asked to no one in particular. "She was pushed back?" He asked, beginning to show signs of happiness.

"Not using hands, feet, or magic, and having Balthazar possessed by an Incubus force her back even further makes you happy?" Alice asked.

"In a one-on-one, if she was serious I wouldn't have won, would I?" Luka asked.

Alice sighed. "Struggling that much when she was only using her tail? Before even considering winning, try becoming someone worthy enough of at least challenging her."

Retreating, Alma Elma returned to Alice's castle in one of the main chambers. In the hall, a lounging Tamamo rested on one of the several couches which decorated the room. Granberia stood idle, looking out of a window.

"I'm back " Alma exclaimed, drawing the attention of Granberia and Tamamo. "Defeated by Luka and his partner, I've returned."

Granberia turned around, approaching Alma Elma, as did Tamamo. "You lost? Please don't tell me you lost to Luka. I'd think it better on your reputation if you at least lost to that Balthazar guy. Unless you used a crippling handicap…"

Alma smiled. "Now that's a story of itself." She smiled, her tail coiling in the air. "Technically, I lost to both of them. Ehehe…"

"I don't believe this." Granberia scowled.

Tamamo nodded. "They both have some incredibly potential. This new generation is so full of surprises. I've seen Luka's amazing secret strength!"

Alma excitedly mimicked Tamamo. "Turns out, that Balthazar is an Incubus host."

Granberia perked up. "So is that why you took so long?" She mocked, laughing. "Ahaha! You decided to mate with the Incubus, didn't you?"

Alma shook her head. "As tempting as it normally would be, your assumption is wrong."

Tamamo cocked her head. "Eh? A side of you that's rarely seen came out and you got serious?"

Alma nodded. "For a moment. It turns out that the Incubus kid hosts a Lilu. Anyone recognize that name?"

Granberia shrugged. "Sounds like the name of a –cubus monster." She walked towards the door. "When I met them earlier, Luka was an amateur who just picked up a sword and Balthazar was a runt who had his power sealed. If these two really got more powerful… I want to see for myself."

"… She's gone already." Tamamo observed.

Several more hours on the ship past. Eventually, dusk became dawn, and Port Natalia became visible in the distance. The regular motions of the crew continued, but the barrelman began to shout down. "Vessel portside! No distinguishing marks Captain!"

The crew became tense around Luka and Alice. "A pirate?"

"Pirates?" Luka gasped, as the crew began to adjust the ship.

Alice stared on at the flagless ship. "It appears that way. We should stay out of their way if it comes to a nautical battle."

The captain walked forward. "Armaments?"

The barrelman leaned over the crow's nest, trying to determine the pirate's weapons. "I… I have no idea what this ship is sir! She's loaded to the brim with cannon sir! She's larger than a typical galleon… And… There's really large unusual cannons on board! I think… She's the Dreadnaught!"

The captain was stunned. "The Dreadnaught? In these waters? Men, all cannon broadside, wait to fire!" The men busily pushed the cannons to the portside, and the Captain addressed Alice and Luka. "If that Dreadnaught is what she looks to be," He said, looking through a small scope, "Then by and large, we're standing on our graves already."

Luka's eyes widened. "Have they been known to attack random vessels like ours?"

"It's not out of question to think they will." The captain said, watching the Dreadnaught. "It looks like it's leaving Port Nautilus though… I don't think it means harm right now. Besides, look at the ramparts." He said, giving the scope to Luka. "The cannons are still in place, and everything's intact."

Alice crossed her arms after looking for herself. "Perhaps the pirates were simply trading."

The captain shook her head. "I'm afraid not, milady. Those guns are why it's called a Dreadnaught. That ship is a harbinger of destruction or so the rumors say."

"She's coming in close captain!" A crew member yelled. "She's got her cannons broadside! Orders sir!"

"Hold fire! Don't fire until they do!" He ordered.

Luka looked at him in shock. "Are you insane? We're losing time to retaliate!"

Several tense seconds passed before they dragged on over minutes. Neither ship fired, but the tension in the air was tangible, and could be cut with a dagger. As the Dreadnaught kept on its way, the two vessels passed, and soon were out of each other's range. The crew sighed.

"See lad?" The captain asked, giving an all-clear signal to return the cannons. "It's good to be cautious, but it's better to wise and anticipate your need of caution." He advised.

Soon after, their ship arrived at port. It was much busier than Iliasport, with the hustle and bustle of everyday market shopping taking place alongside merchant trading. A majestic-looking galleon followed their ship into port not long after. Mermaids littered the line of markets, selling wares, but curiously most of them happened to be wearing rags. Luka looked on excitedly as he watched the mermaids and humans interact, almost not even registering they were two different species.

"Isn't this amazing?" Luka asked. He turned around to face Alice, and noticed Balthazar finally had regained consciousness and had left the vessel. "Humans and monsters, coexisting! Even if it's only limited to mermaids here, it's still a small window to my dream!"

Balthazar stumbled on his companions. "Where the devil are we headed to now?" He asked, obviously still recoiling from his possession.

Luka scratched his head. "For now, we'll head towards the San Ilia Castle to the west. The faith in Ilias is very strong there, so they'll surely give a warm welcome to a Hero." He explained.

"A fake hero." Alice and Balthazar said in unison.

Luka shuddered. "I have the heart of a real hero." He refuted. "It's also a theocratic city where the King is the High Priest… I'd love to be able to receive the wisdom of the High Priest as a Hero." He said, lost in thought.

Alice shook her head. "I don't particularly want to go. The food seems bad too." She complained.

Balthazar rolled his eyes. "Grea-at." He scoffed sarcastically. "I was hoping to avoid that place altogether."

Luka frowned. "Just put up with it, okay? It might as well be a pit stop to Hellgondo, even if you have a quarrel with Ilias. Besides, if you go there, she might forgive you for your past." Balthazar laughed, but said nothing.

Her attention caught by the three's conversation, a mermaid caught up to them, and confronted them. "Um… Pardon me. Mr. Travelers, could I have a word with you?" She asked.

Luka nodded. "Umm… Sure, of course."

She shifted. "I noticed your sword and strange cloths, so I couldn't help but to think you weren't ordinary travelers."

Luka nodded, staring at Angel Halo, and over Balthazar's bluish-white garments. "I understand where you would think that. We stick out rather poorly, don't we?"

"But that weapon… Anyone who wields such a weapon…" She murmured. "Would you be willing to listen to my story?" The mermaid asked.

Breaking the casual comings-and-goings, a loud explosion rocked the air, and the ground shook underneath them. A building across the plaza violently exploded outwards and collapsed on itself.

"What the!? What just happened?" Luka asked, his hand reaching Angel Halo.

Balthazar completely drew his katana. "Is it that Dreadnaught!?" He wondered, turning around and gaining distance to view the port. "Damn, is Natalia under attack?" He asked, but his sword dropped slightly.

"Well?" Luka asked.

"I… Don't' see any aggressing vessels!" He yelled, returning to the chaos of the panicking crowd.

A mermaid rushed by them, heading towards the building. "That's the mermaid school!" She exclaimed frantically.

Alice sniffed the air. "I smell gunpowder. It smells like a bomb."

"A bomb!?" Luka repeated. "Could it have been left by the pirates?" The soldiers soon arrived, helping the mermaids crawl out of the rubble. The three watched, stunned as the scenario unfolded. Balthazar sheathed his sword, keeping an inch drawn. "Huh. It seems as if not too many were hurt." Luka sighed.

There are no calls of casualties, but there are only slight injuries, such as bruises, scraps, and a few burns. Luka hung his head in relief, but a flash of movement caught his attention as he recognized someone in the crowed, a ratty man covered in old, dirty cloths and a red cloak which oddly made him fit in. Luka tensed, noticing him. Alice, catching on, put a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong, Luka?" The man slipped back in the crowd, Luka's group the only ones to notice him. "Luka, answer me. You're sweating abnormally. Was that filthy man an acquaintance of yours?"

Luka shook his head. "Acquaintance… No. The guy probably doesn't even recognize me." He said quietly.

Balthazar stared through the crowd, as if watching something even more interesting. "Who is he?"

"He was my father's closest friend." He said. "That explosion makes sense now, seeing him. It is almost undoubtedly his doing." Luka closed his eyes. "You're still doing these things, Lazarus…" He said under his breath. "Let's move on, guys. We don't want to waste too much time now."

Alice shook her head. "No. Let's rest in the town for the night. Aren't you aware of how worked up you are?" She asked.

Luka looked down. His hands were visibly shaking, and he was wet with sweat. "No, I'm fine now."

Alice grabbed him by his shirt. ""You idiot, don't say things like that when you're in the state you're in. Let's find a hotel and rest for the night." Luka protested, but she dragged him, Balthazar following closely.

After paying for a room in the hotel, Alice resumed her lamia form. "By the way, who was that man, really? As soon as you saw him, you looked like you saw a ghost… As the saying goes."

"He's one of the leaders of that Ilias Kreuz group." Luka explained. "He might even be the top leader at this point."

"Ilias Kreuz again." Alice sighed. "You two really are caught up in that group."

Balthazar rapped his knuckles against a windowsill. "Damn it, Luka." He cursed, using his name for the first time. "Why didn't you tell us who he was earlier?"

"I didn't think it was necessary?" He asked, confused. "Besides, they're horrible people. What did you want with them?"

Balthazar gripped the sill tightly. "Damn it… I was so close." His knuckles turned white. "I need to find that guy."

Alice blocked the door with her tail. "No one's going anywhere, not until the situation's calmed down. Anyways, as you were saying, Luka. Explain Ilias Kreuz more in depth." She commanded.

Luka nodded. "Okay. They take a fanatical view of Ilias' teachings, and advocate the extermination of all monsters. '_Thou shalt not have intercourse with monsters_'. They interpret that as meaning you shouldn't have any contact at all." He explained. "Don't talk to monsters, don't look at monsters, don't even breathe the same air as monsters… But they realized that the only way for this to happen was if they exterminated them all… And that's what they're trying to do."

Alice nodded. "So you would be their enemy, considering your dream. Coexistence is the polar opposite of their goals, after all." She stated. "Even among humans, there are some horrible people. I guess that makes you their enemy too, Balthazar." She said. "You're out to kill the Goddess they idolize and worship. They probably don't have any kind words for you."

"And the feelings are mutual." He replied.

Luka shrugged. "They preach about wanting to eradicate all monsters. Not even only the ones who attack humans on the roads, but going out of their way to attack monster settlements and towns." He spat. "I can't allow that to keep happening."

Alice speculated. "So they must have attacked that school. It makes sense. And here I didn't believe that there could be humans who were even more worthless than regular humans."

Luka shook his head. "Thankfully, most people don't listen to them. Even in my village where Ilias' teachings are so strong, most think they're too radical. They're just indiscriminately killing and destroying." He explained.

"Oh? So even amongst their own kind they're ostracized. Being isolated and rejected probably helped to fuel that frenzy. How worthless." She insulted. "But still, I'm surprised. I thought you didn't understand the world. Just waltzing through life with your head full of sugar and rainbows."

Luka folded his harms. "How rude. I'm not ignorant of the world." He stopped, a few seconds passing. "Wait. You don't think Ilias Kreuz had to deal with the Slaughter of Remina, do you?"

Alice scoffed. "Is that a joke? Thousands of humans and monsters lived in Remina." She reminded. "How could such a cultist organization like that have enough military strength to create such a massacre?"

Luka slumped his shoulders. "I suppose that's right. Ilias Kreuz isn't a large organization. Even with such tense relations, they don't have the people's support. A city-wide massacre is out of their power."

After a few moments of silence, Alice's stomach gurgled. "By the way… I'm hungry." She smiled devilishly.

Balthazar let go of the sill. "That's it. I can't wait any longer." He declared. "Alice, move your tail. I'm going out." He ordered.

"Hold on there, what do you think you're going to accomplish?" She asked.

He grabbed his sword. "I'm going out to get answers." Was all he said as he forcibly removed Alice's tail. "I won't let anyone stop me now."

Alice simply watched him leave. "Jeez. He better not cause trouble." She sighed, and returned her attention to Luka, licking her lips lewdly.

Forcing his way through the port, Balthazar scanned the crowds. "Damn that rat." He cursed. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, and removed himself from the crowd, picking up any odd motions. However, several minutes passed of him stealthily moving through the crowd. "I… Don't believe it… He can't be gone already."

Balthazar quickly moved through the streets in desperation. _Come on, come on, come on! I can't sense the bastard at all! Where is he!?_ He chanted in his mind. "Your bomb was a piece of shit!" A voice punched Balthazar out of his thoughts, and he quickly hid behind an alleyway.

"I'm sorry sir! It was made just as you ordered!" A man pleaded.

"Whatever. I'll make the bomb personally, if I have to." The rat-like man growled. "This was a total failure."

"Again, I'm sorry sir!" The underling exclaimed.

"Oh well." Lazarus folded his arms. "Even if we've failed this round, at least we're still inspiring chaos."

"That's true, sir…" The minion gumbled. "What's our next target?"

Lazarus scratched his chin. "Let's see here. We should regroup at Gold Port soon…"

Moving like a shadow, Balthazar drew his blade, and was behind Lazarus with his blade at his neck in a moment. "So I take it you're important?" He breathed.

Lazarus was completely still. "Who the hell are you? How did you find me?"

"Oh, I was worried at first when I was looking for you…" Balthazar smiled. "But I just chance encountered you." He pressed his katana to Lazarus's neck. "I've got questions for you."

"Oh? What make you think I'll-" Lazarus was cut off by a building pressure to his neck.

"I have my suspicions." Balthazar teased sarcastically. "Tell me. Is Astaroth still amongst your ranks?"

"A-Astaroth?" Lazarus looked up. "Yeah, I know him. Astaroth's a high-ranking official in my Ilias Kreuz."

Pressing his blade tighter and drawing a few drops of blood, Balthazar leaned closer. "Where is he right now?"

Lazarus raised his arms. "To be honest, I don't know. He has his own division, and does what he wants."

"Fine." Balthazar backed off of Lazarus. "You're not completely useless yet." He muttered, pinching his forehead. "You tell that bastard: Balthazar's coming for his hide."

Lazarus smiled. "Oh, I see now!" He said, chuckling. "You're his brat! Astaroth's brat, Balthazar!"

"S-sir!" The minion gasped, trying to assess the situation. "Is he an ally? What's going on?"

"Astaroth had a kid with a fallen angel before he- Gah!" He was cut off as Balthazar's blade jabbed back at his neck.

"Sir! Oh Ilias…" The minion gasped, but was unable to do anything compared to the ferocity now exuding from Balthazar.

"What exactly are you talking about?" He roared. "'A fallen angel?' What the hell is this?"

"Oh?" Lazarus's mouth opened in surprise. "After all this time, you haven't been told the truth?"

"What is this shit about a 'fallen angel'? Tell me before I behead you!" Balthazar growled, digging his blade in Lazarus's neck to emphasize his point.

"I don't know much more than that. It's all he said about the subject." Lazarus objected. "I swear to Ilias."

"That doesn't mean much, coming from you." Balthazar cursed. "I don't give a rat's ass of who you swear to. Just do what I said. Tell Astaroth that I'm coming to kill him." He said. "If you're in the dark, there's no point in wasting time on the likes of you." Sheathing his sword, he turned his back to Lazarus. "I'll find out my heritage before I kill him." He said, leaving.

His thoughts were troubled as he wandered Natalia Port. He stopped at the docks, and watched the busy sailors go about their business. The galleon that had arrived after them was loading up again, even as night began to set.

Deciding on trying to take his mind off things, he walked along the merchant stalls before they closed, and found a food stall. A woman, human, but with oddly blue hair, worked the chocolate stall. It went down close to her shoulders, almost spiky and going whatever direction it wanted to. She wore a conventional baker's outfit, only lacking the hat.

"Ah, sir. Can I interest you in some chocolate truffles?" She asked. Dimly, Balthazar nodded. "Okay… These are my last batch of the day, so I'll give them out cheap since it's so late. That'll be ten gold for twenty." She asked. Balthazar tossed a few coins in the air, all neatly piling for the woman. "Enjoy~" She sang as Balthazar left.

With the bag of chocolates in hand, he sat down on a bench, watching most of the merchant activities die down. Occasionally, he popped one of the inch-wide truffles in his mouth, sucking on it for a bit before chewing. The sun began to sink into the horizon as he felt himself being approached.

"The port's in one piece, I don't hear cries of terror, you're not covered in blood, and there's no pile of used female bodies strewn about." A familiar voice observed. Alice walked up in human form, and sat next to him, crossing her legs and resting her head on her palm, her elbow on the arm. "I'm surprised."

Balthazar shook his head, smiling. "I thought I told you that the Incubus isn't like that. Anyways, I didn't feel like killing him. Besides… He said something."

"Like what?"

"About my mother."

"Such as?"

"Claiming she was some sort of fallen angel."

Alice sighed. "It was probably some ploy of his to pique your interest to let him live."

"Oh?" Balthazar leaned back on the bench, eating another truffle. "It might be. It might not. I let him live so I could find out, like you just said. I gave him a message for Astaroth-"

"Astaroth?" Alice asked. "Is that…?"

He nodded. "That's the name of my father."

"I see."

"…"

The silence became prevalent. Balthazar dropped yet another truffle into his mouth, his rate increasing ever since engaging Alice in conversation. "Hey. Give me one of those." She demanded. Wearily, Balthazar took one out a placed it in her waiting hand. "I've never seen these before… And my Guide doesn't say anything about these, really."

"They're just chocolate truffles. They're simple, and ordinary. Just little globs of chocolate coated with an extra layer of chocolate like a shell. But I remember there where these truffles I tried way back when I was a kid with my mother… They came from a town called Fey. Best chocolate in the world."

Alice looked in awe. "Yeah, that town isn't in my Guide. Where is it?"

"Fey… Fey…" Balthazar closed his eyes. "It's up in the northern half of Sentora… By the west coast. It's pretty secluded, last I knew."

"We should make a detour there, when we get that far." Alice commented.

Balthazar shrugged. "It's not my call, but I'm up for it."

"Well, if we don't have time, let's go there…" She paused. "We can go when all of this is over."

"Will it ever be over?" Balthazar asked mostly to himself, while looking into the darkening sky. "It's always one thing after another." He slowly looked down, at Alice. "This'll probably not end well. You're the You-Know-What," He rephrased as two sailors passed by them. "Which means you're a prime target for Ilias. If you want to go to Fey, you've got to stay alive until we finish this."

Alice nodded- the movement so subtle Balthazar could have sworn it to be an optical illusion. "I don't know what the future holds. But… Let's not make promises that might not be in our power to make."

"And here I thought I was supposed to be the downer in our group." Balthazar teased.


	6. Granberia, Second Coming

**AN:** Okay, up to date again. I've gone through all of the prior chapters for any inconsistencies, notably chapter 3, but I've also tried to correct some grammar here and there. If I made any mistakes and some are still present... Well... I'm only human, and this IS a joke, after all. But hey. As of the moment I've updated this (8/15), I've made literally no progress in chapter 7, besides half-assing naming it Lawful Good and Chaotic Neutral. Which won't be the final name for it.

Umm, umm... I've gotten myself in to a Fire Emblem Awakening community, and I'm one of the Chroms because people were saying there weren't enough. Not enough Chrom to go around!? Umm, to be relevant, the reason why I haven't started is because I started a small, mini-story of FE:A for the community. So, before college begins again, I'll try to get Chapter 7 out. So uhh... Yeah. Here's chapter six, for the second time.

* * *

**As the Story Progesses:** _Arriving in Iliasport, Balthazar, Alice, and Luka learn that powerful storms arrive and destroy any ship that sets sail for the Sentora continent. They learn of a treasure cove, and after encountering Tamamo and her underlings, obtain the Poseidon's Bell. As a round of destabilized storms arrive to Iliasport, the three decide to stay the night at an Inn, where Balthazar and Alice converse, revealing more secrets between each other. Next, the three set sail after Alice uses her abilities of 'persuasion'. In mid-transit, Alma Elma, another Heavenly Knight, appears, and challenges Luka. Negotiating on an extremely one-sided fight, she loses on accident, but is surprised when an Incubus-possessed Balthazar, by the name of Lugalbada, takes over. Easily overwhelming the Succubus, she admits defeat and retreats._

_Just after that, their vessel encounters a pirate's vessel, known as the Dreadnaught. Avoiding a narrow encounter, they finally reach Port Nautilus. However, just as they arrive, a terrorist act by Ilias Kreuz takes place. The three are powerless in the situation, but no harm comes of it. Shaken the three take refuge in a hotel, where Luka explains the motives of Ilias Kreuz, and Balthazar hunts down Lazarus. Finding him useless, he gives a warning for his father, Astaroth, and spares Lazarus. Shortly after, Alice converses with Balthazar, but the tone under is darker than they would prefer._

Balthazar found himself back in the black canyon. Thunder rolled ominously in the background as Lugalbanda appeared out of the mist in front of him.

"I see. So I get stuck with you on a frequent basis now that Ilias brought you out of the stasis I put you in." Balthazar commented.

Lugalbanda nodded. You've not figured it out yet? Gods…"

Balthazar nodded his head. "You said it yourself, you're some Incubus that has been reincarnated into me. I've figured that out long ago."

"No, you fool." Lugalbanda shook his head wearily. "I only said that to them to prevent unnecessary questions. Everything else you know about me is correct, I only lied about what I was."

"Lied about… What you are?" He asked.

"Come on! Can't you figure out why I look so similar to you?" The incubus(?) asked. "Think about it. Long and hard. What am I?"

"I don't get it. You're just some monster that wound its way into my mind." He scoffed.

"That hurts… But you're not far off the truth." Lugalbanda smirked. "We are monsters, I'd suppose."

"I'm not a monster." Balthazar stated.

"Please, as if. I know the truth. The power we have? It's all us. Your half was sealed by Ilias, but…"

Balthazar gestured wildly. "What the hell are you trying to say? Spit it out!"

"No…" He smiled darkly, as an incredibly thick white fog settle down on the black canyon, completely offsetting the darkness. "And it seems as if your own soul is rejecting you too, because you're getting further from the truth."

"_Black Moon Blade." _A cloak of black created seemingly out of nowhere wrapped itself around Balthazar, causing the fog to part, if not enough to simply see through it.

"Seriously? You're trying to reject me yet again?"

"Of course I am." Balthazar grunted, his swinging blade drawing arcs of black wisps.

"_Black Moon Blade._" A similar, although inverted cloak enveloped Lugalbanda. "You're an idiot." He sighed.

For hours, the two waged war. Blades gleaming with dark energy, the landscape varied as it was stressed under the stimulation. Black blood dripped from Lugalbanda, while white blood shed from Balthazar, as the two panted when their skirmish began to unwind.

"This is going to get us nowhere." Lugalbanda sighed. "Look. What's your deal? Why aren't you able to figure any of this out?"

"I already told you, I've got no idea what the hell you're trying to get at! It's like you're referencing something that has no relevance!" Balthazar shouted.

"Fine. I'll let you get away this time. But don't think that it'll be as easy next time. If you as so much as give me a chance, you won't like what happens next, I know for a fact. I know." He said ominously as he faded into the fog.

"Bastard." Balthazar cursed as the fog thickened.

"Just so you know…" Lugalbanda's voice emanated from the whiteness, "The more you reject me… The stronger those feeling become… The stronger I become. The more you try to get rid of me, the faster you'll lose to me." Now, his disembodied voice completely vanished as Balthazar jumped into consciousness.

Morning light drifted onto Balthazar as he realized that he was the only one awake so far. He rolled out of his bed. Wearily, he walked to a mirror, and looked at this reflection. Black lines emblazoned his right eye, which the sclera was completely black, tinging his irises yellow. Finding his ability to still see odd, he noticed what he saw on his neck even stranger.

"Forty… Seven?" He wandered aloud. In arcane font, but still vaguely recognizable was a number branded to his throat. He rubbed it, and the number 47 swirled, but reappeared. "The hell is this?" He wondered.

"The hell is what?" Alice asked, awakened and looming over Balthazar. "You keep rubbing your neck for no reason."

Balthazar jumped, and faced the lamia. "What, can't you…?" He asked, but a number on Alice's bust caught his attention.

"Your eye!" She murmured, taking notice of the Black Narcissus. "… Wait… What are you staring at…?" She asked, noting the object of his stare.

Quickly, he averted his eyes. "What's on your chest…" A purple number, just darker than her normal skin tone, was visible: 145.

A dark smile etched on the Monster Lord's face. "Ah, is the incubus waking up and taking an interest in me?" She muttered, her fist clenching up. "Ah, don't look away. It's not like I detest the stares of men."

"Ah… Ah…" Balthazar tried to back up, but he was pinned to the dresser. "It's not what you think!" He stuttered.

THWOCK! Alice smashed her tail into the broadside of Balthazar's head, knocking him flying through the room and smashing into the wall. At this sudden collision, Luka woke, exasperated from being crudely awaken.

"Wh-what's going on!?" He shrieked.

"Gah! What the hell, Alice!?" The rogue warrior yelled, dazedly getting up. "That hurt like a-"

Alice folded her arms, glaring at Balthazar. "Fucking Incubus thinks that…"

"Wa-wait! I thought we cleared this up!" Balthazar moaned. "It's not like I wanted to look at your chest!"

A dark blush appeared on Alice. "What the hell is that supposed to mean!?"

"Crap… Er…" He frantically raised his hands. "Don't' get me wrong here…"

"Seriously you two, what in Ilias' name is going on here?" Luka roared, trying to reign in the situation. Then, he noticed the Narcissus on Balthazar's eye. "Is that… Lugalbanda!?" He asked, unsuccessfully trying to prepare himself for a fight.

"No you moron! Look at Alice's chest! That's what's going on!" Balthazar yelled.

Luka immediately blushed, and Alice's darkened aura only decayed even further, until the air hung heavy with toxicity. "So you _were_ looking at my chest…"

"…" His eyes hooded over as Balthazar cringed. "N-no… It's the number that's suddenly appeared on your chest…"

"Number?" Alice asked, her dark aura dissipating as the absurdity of a deflection worked. "What're you talking about?"

"One hundred and forty five." Balthazar announced. He looked at Luka to make sure he wasn't falling into insanity. "Come on. I even got the number forty seven on my neck!" He pleaded, pointing at the spot on the neck he had seen it at. However, as he looked at Luka, the number 14 appeared on Luka's Enrikan shirt. "Wait."

"I don't see anything." Luka shook his head.

"And there's nothing unnatural on my chest, either." Alice scoffed.

_What are these numbers I'm seeing? Oh great… I'm going insane._ He sighed, but when he looked up again, the numbers vanished. "They're gone?"

Alice frowned. "So is the Black Narcissus."

"Black… What?" Balthazar tilted his head.

The lamia shook her head. "Man… You don't remember a thing? That's what the Incubus inside of you told us what those black lines were." She moved out of the way of the mirror, which revealed the Narcissus had indeed vanished.

"I could see out of both eyes though." Balthazar mumbled.

Suddenly, a semi-relieved look reflected in Alice's face. "Oh. I thought that Lugalbanda had hijacked you, and decided to stare at me like that."

Luka's eyebrows scrunched together. "How… Is that any better…?"

"Anyways, that's not important right now." Alice shrugged off the accusations without a second thought, leaving an irate Balthazar in confusion.

"Wait, how…? What…?" He muttered, trying to reign in the situation.

"Ugh… I was woken up for this?" Luka asked. "Well, it is about time to get up anyways." He stretched.

An unsettled peace resumed to the group as the three gathered their belongings. Luka's demeanor depressed, and he stopped moving when his pack was gathered. "Hey. Should I really defeat the Monster Lord?"

Alice scowled. "Why would you ask me that? Out of all the things…" She muttered.

Balthazar pinched his nose before laughing. "You do realize you just asked the Monster Lord herself if you should defeat the Monster Lord, right?"

"S-shut up." Luka growled.

"Isn't the entire point of your Heroes existing to defeat Monster Lord?" Alice asked. "If you want to be a Hero, then defeating me would be your penultimate goal."

The boy nodded. "Yes. That's true…" He recalled an earlier vision of Ilias he had in his sleep that night. "A Hero… Huh? I wonder what I should do." He despondently asked.

Alice looked outside of the window, her possessions, few in number, had left her ample time while the three prepared. "Follow your own road. Find the path you want to travel. You might get sidetracked time to time, but you don't get to have your cake and eat it too."

"That's an obscure reference." Luka sweated. "…? Aren't you going to call me an idiot like usual?"

"Pft. I'm not as one-dimensional as you think I am. You didn't think that my mind was consumed by thoughts of food, did you?" She scoffed.

"It's… Not out of the question." Luka giggled.

"Oi." Balthazar snapped his fingers, ready to go. "We going to chat here all day, or are we going to be making progress?"

Luka perked up, and within a few minutes, the three left San Ilias. Tracking west along the beach to San Ilia. The warmth of the northerner continent pleasantly wrapped around the three compared to the warm of the village the three had met in.

"So, San Ilia is our target, eh?" Balthazar commented.

"Yes. It's a three day walk from Port Natalia. I wanted to ask the King about the path of a Hero." Luka nodded.

Alice shook her head. "How foolish."

The banter was interrupted as a shrill scream cut the air. A beautiful woman, most likely from a higher class family, stood against a mass of tentacles, with a female human's upper torso fixated on the top. The body wore a thick crust on herself, although the mass of sea cucumber under her lay unprotected.

"Get back, lady! I'll take care of this!" Luka yelled, jumping between the two. Alice had vanished, as per usual, and Balthazar lazily sat down, crossed legged.

"What… About that guy?" She asked hesitantly as she backed up.

"Ugh… Just… Don't mind him, and get to safety!" Luka ordered, drawing Angel Halo.

"Hey, do you mind making quick work out of this one?" Balthazar groaned, laying on his back after the woman ran off. "These wastes of time get boring after a while."

Luka blushed slightly in frustration. "At least get off your ass! The battle shouldn't take that long."

The Sea Cucumber girl simply watched. "… Hey, don't ignore me, or I'll completely consume you."

"Like hell." Luka retorted.

In a flash, Luka stepped in the Sea Cucumber's range, and thrust forward his blade. The girl was startled by the stronger attack, leaving her open to Luka's second attack, which cracked apart the girl's chest piece.

"Gah… That hurts." She moaned. Taking advantage of her opponent's close proximity, she grasped Luka in a few of her tentacles. Although he struggled, eventually, she caught him in her lower mouth at the end of the mass of her lower body. "There we go." She smiled as he was waist deep in her mouth. "Don't resist, and I won't have to hurt you."

"D-damnit, I won't lose here!" Luka squirmed as much as he could as he was drawn in deeper, finally succeeding in kicking a tender spot inside her mouth. Scrambling out, shivered with disgust as slime dribbled off of him. "Good Ilias, disgusting…"

The girl frowned. "I take offense to that. Many a man love the sensation."

"I can't think of anyone who'd actually like something like that." He murmured. He shook his head, and made sure he could properly grasp Angel Halo. He twirled the blade a couple of times, then took his stance.

He rushed in once more, but the girl's tentacles caught him off guard as he rushed in, and he tripped as he grew close. However, out of both of their expectations, Luka stumbled directly onto the girl, his blade piercing directly through her stomach as he landed on her. In an explosion of light, all that remained of the girl was her small, sealed form.

He dusted himself off as he stood up, looking over his premature victory. "Well. That could have gone better, but it wasn't _that_ bad of a fight, eh Alice?" He asked, sensing a presence walking behind him.

However, instead of Alice or Balthazar, it was the woman from before. When Luka noticed this, Balthazar was still lounging in the sand, staring bleakly into the sky. "Ah, thank you so much for saving me! I'm so lucky to have met someone like you!" Luka scratched his head, embarrassed. "Um… But… Could you be my husband? I want to have children with you?"

Luka flinched. "Eh!? Something like that…" He muttered nervously.

The woman looked dejected. "Then… I'm no good master?"

Luka took step back. "Ehehe… Look, I'm not your master. Besides, suddenly proposing marriage like that is…"

"Then live with me for a while~" She smiled. "Isn't that a great idea?"

"Oh gods, here we go again…" Balthazar sighed as the girl's appearance mutated. Her dress transformed into a giant shell, her torso and head sprouting from the bottom half of the shell.

Luka jumped back, still shocked from the transformation. "You too, huh…"

However, the Shellfish girl remained undaunted. "We can spend time together here in my shell… I'll keep you satisfied, and we can live in here forever." She giggled.

"I can't do that." Luka replied.

The girl's face fell. "Why not? Is it… Because I'm a monster?"

Luka scratched the back of his head. "No, it's just that… Well… You're way too forceful." He laughed sheepishly.

"Then I'll take you by force." The girl's eyes hooded over as the tentacles in her shell sprouted out.

_Looks like I'll have no choice but to fight her._ Luka thought, taking his stance. Immediately, he started the fight with Thunder Thrust, keeping his tactics in mind. He nimbly avoided a few of the thrashing tentacles, but wound up hit, the recoil allowing him to be caught by the girl's shell. He struggled, but in vain as the shell kept the two encased together.

"My, now we're both in my shell." Her smile was barely visible in the flesh of the darkness the two were encased in.

Luka sighed. "But… " He shook his head. "I'll give you one chance to surrender."

The girl adamantly refused. "Why would I accept an offer like that?"

"Very well then." The boy replied, and slashed the flesh of the Shellfish girl with Angel Halo, which had been encased with them. The shell opened from her pain, and Luka escaped just as the shell miniaturized into a small shell.

Luka sighed as the shell dropped by the Sea Cucumber. "This probably doesn't make me look good."

Sensing the battles to be over, Balthazar walked over and inspected his companion's handiwork. "No, but good and evil are subjective. I think this looks like you defeated two monsters, and under the circumstances of someone I didn't know, you were probably defending yourself."

Alice nodded. She too had returned. "It's true. She's incredibly forceful, not to mention annoying. Monster girls like that only ruin the reputation of all of us." She looked down to the two sealed monsters. "Your new forms look painful and humiliating… But I hope you change your ways, so you don't have to deal with this again." She scooped a bit of sand and buried the two.

"Uh… Hey… Why'd you bury the Cucumber girl as well?" Luka pondered.

Alice shrugged. "She won't die. It's just a bit of punishment."

Luka shuddered. "Anyways… Let's hurry on. We should be close to the road that takes us to San Ilia by now."

The lamia sighed. "I don't understand why you're in such a hurry to meet some suspicious king… You're really an idiot."

Luka's voice raised in pitch. "Why are you doubting the king? He's a great person. We can't say anything like that if we haven't met him…"

"Well, same applies in vice-versa." Balthazar pointed out. "Hell, he could be quite the prick."

"I'm a million times greater than some suspicious guy, idiot. And that's being conservative." Alice shook her head.

The three resumed their journey. A couple of uneventful days passed before the walls of San Ilia came into view, bringing hope to mainly only Luka. However, as they closed in on the city, the group was inevitably ambushed by yet another monster.

Alice spontaneously vanished, as per her cue, and due to the lack of trees, Balthazar stood out like a sore thumb, looking bored as a lamia in skimpy white clothes covered in large gray, plate mail-like scales appeared before Luka. She looked down the two of the remaining travelers, propping herself up with her tail.

"Oh? You two are unbaptized. Now that's a rarity." She observed. "If that's the case… I'll coil around you, and steal your life as I torment you."

Luka drew Angel Halo. _Lamias are supposed to be quite powerful monsters. This one doesn't look too strong… But this is how Alice might fight._ He thought.

Drawing first blood with Thunder Thrust, he was surprised when the damage dealt to him from the lamia's claws wasn't as severe as expected. Tempted, he closed in on the lamia and unleashed a string of attacks, only to lose his breath as her thick tail rammed into his side.

Stunned, Luka could do nothing as the lamia rolled her tail around Luka, securing him in place. "This isn't the way I wanted to go about it… But isn't this what you wanted?" She taunted.

Luka resisted, but as the Lamia's clenching tail only persisted, he found no choice. Drawing his dagger, he cut an opening between the scales on the lamia's human half. She bled for a few seconds, but the wound closed as she dipped from her own supply of magic to heal herself.

Balthazar watched from the sidelines. Drawing from his own power, his right eye clouded over, before regular vision returned to him. The number fourteen appeared on Luka's shoulder as he fought, and the same number was etched onto the side of the lamia girl's tail. With the feeling of suddenly falling, the Black Narcissus vanished. _Huh. I wonder… Is this strength assessment?_

"Even though you're a human…" She growled, ripping off the plated scales to leave only the trace amount of clothing which barely covered her modesty. "Now you've pissed me off. You aren't getting away anymore."

She reached out and tackled Luka, who had just reacquired his breath. Instantly coiling around him again, she grabbed his arms while her lower half coiled around his legs, his shirt slightly lifting to accommodate the strange position, revealing his midriff as he struggled.

"There we go. No surprises this time around. And now…" She coiled herself her, where only his chest and head remained free. "I'll keep tightening around you until I break every bone in your body."

Frantically, Luka tried to resist and break the lamia's bonds. Balthazar, from afar, snorted as he watched. Curiously, the lamia looked him over, buying Luka extra time to think. However, just as a plan came to mind, the lamia returned her attention to him. Her tongue flitted out of her mouth, licking his cheek.

_All right… I can take a little pain… I've just got to…_ Luka thought, as the coils ascended to his chest. The lamia affectionately rubbed his cheek with her own. "I'll let you die a painless death, you know…"

Luka smiled, and head-butted the lamia dead-on. The surprise attack started the lamia, causing her to drop him. "Ah! You little shit…" She cursed, rubbing her forehead. Luka gave no time to recoil, he lunged Angel Halo at the lamia, causing a torrent of silvery liquid to spill from the wound. As her reserves of magic faded, the human torso and head diminished, and she returned to her reptilian form.

Luka sighed as he dropped to his knees. "Wow. I won…"

Alice scoffed as she returned. "Is it over? Well, let's get a move on."

The victor sweated. "That's it? You don't think I've gotten any stronger?"

She paused. "Eh. A little."

Luka dropped his shoulders. "That's… It?" He asked dejectedly. Alice did not respond as the three continued on their way to San Ilia, only leaving Luka to wonder just how strong he'd need to be.

Eventually, the three arrived at San Ilia. Being the capital of Ilias, it was a gargantuan cathedral, with its walls and innards being that of a city where the center focal of the cathedral ended. From legend, the archbishop was the head of the cathedral, but as the city grew around it, he eventually gained the title as king.

Arriving at the front gates, the three met with a large group of Heroes and adventurers, all assumedly waiting for audiences with the king. However, as the guards in front cycled through the intentions of the guests, they eventually reached Luka's party. After filing paperwork, he was informed that the wait would take three days at the least, but were invited inside at no expense.

Inside, the décor was filled with inspiring scenes of Ilias and Angels, over pillars, arches, and the walls themselves. Stained glass filled every other wall, almost always of Ilias. Many statues of angels, and a larger one of Ilias, stood in a particular antechamber. Luka's awe brought him to tears as he admired the work.

Stopping in front of the statue, Luka clapped his hands together and bowed his head. "This is the Magnificent Ilias Goddess Statue. It's much more amazing than anything back at my village…"

Balthazar and Alice seemed un-amused as Luka spewed off facts. "Really. How… Interesting." Balthazar spat.

"The great Ilias created the first man and woman… So to lead them, she bestowed upon them this magnificent statue." He said, matter-of-factly. "For thousands of years, this statue has guided the hearts of humans."

Balthazar grimaced. "I could list of ten different things wrong with that statement." He said, under his breath.

Luka took his comment in stride. "Did you notice that everyone is careful when walking around to not point their sheathed sword at this statue? Do you know why?" Luka acted almost as if he was at a show and tell.

"How would I know?" Alice asked, annoyed.

Luka raised a finger in the air. "It's because one of the five commandments is 'Point your sword at the Goddess, and thou shalt cry.' I've been careful to not let my sword point at the statue as I walk around." He pointed at his sword, which he held on as if to keep the blade pointing down.

"How stupid. Since I hate this stupid thing, can I destroy it?" She asked.

Balthazar laughed. "I'll treat you to dinner if you break that statue, Alice."

Luka was horrified. "No! What are you two saying!? Didn't you hear anything I just said?"

Alice smiled. "Can I choose the meal?"

"It's on me, milady." Balthazar gave a mock bow.

"G-guys…" Luka took a step back from the two.

Annoyed, Alice returned her attention to Luka. "Seriously? Don't point your sword at the goddess? Even at just a statue? That's to ensure the slaves don't revolt against their owner. You idiots apply it to inanimate objects…"

"Seriously." Balthazar nodded.

"… Anyways, we can spend some time relaxing now. They said it'd take three days before we can meet the King anyways, so why not?" Luka asked, hoping to change the topic.

"Three days? I might die of boredom…" Alice complained.

Balthazar gave an ominous laugh as he lifted his shoulder-cape dramatically when he pointed at the statue. "My offer still stands!" He teased Luka.

Alice nodded. "I think I've figured out his plan. He's so weak, he figured he could just defeat me by boring me to death." She exclaimed. The two laughed as Luka pressed forward.

After wandering through the cathedral for some time, Luka eventually decided to call it a day. As they prepared to find a room, a guard captain stopped them. "Are you the Luka that applied for the audience with the King?" Luka nodded as the ornate guard addressed him. The guard looked the three over. "The King will meet you right away." He hurriedly pushed Luka, Alice and Balthazar irately following behind.

The throne room appeared slightly different than the rest of the buildings, as the main chamber. Several suits of armor stood guard, as interlaced with real guards. Red tapestries hung from the wall, as did chandeliers from the ceilings. Next to the throne, a sword rested, sheathed, but in a metal rack of display.

After a brief discussion with the captain, the king dismissed him and the rest of the guards, leaving the four alone. "Traveler by the name of Luka. I wish to ask you a question. Are you not baptized?"

An arrow pierced through Luka. _Right off the bat… Huh?_ "That's… That's correct. I was not baptized."

"And this is happening." Balthazar groaned.

Suddenly, the old man lit up. "Oh! So it really is just as Ilias revealed to me in the dream!" After a moment of silence, he clarified. "Last night, Ilias came to me in a dream. With her beautiful hair, pure face… Her angelic appearance was like a breath of-"

"Get on with it." Balthazar crudely interrupted. Alice appeared to have been going on the same route, but looked surprised when she was beaten to the chase.

"H-hey! Watch what you say, man!" Luka scolded to no avail as Balthazar picked his teeth. _Well… He is a Sinner… So I guess he has his own disposition in this situation._

But the King nodded. "I suppose I do rant, don't I? Anyways, Ilias gave me a revelation. An unbaptized person named Luka would come before me, and this particular individual would be the one to defeat the Monster Lord."

"Huh." Luka thought. _So it's like this…_

"Now, I shall indicate the path you should take!" He raised his arms, almost with a majestic flow. "There are three wise men on this continent. You need to demonstrate your power to all three, and receive their blessings. I shall bestow upon those that succeed this holy sword." He pointed towards the dazzling sword next to his throne. "The sword of a true Hero… The Goddess Sword." He said, drama rising in his voice. "If you wield this sword, it's said all monsters – even the Monster Lord herself – will bow to you." Alice simply watched the man. "Now, begin your quest to get proof from the wise men! Then, I shall bestow this sword upon you."

"What a fool's errand." Alice scoffed. With an elegant stride, she snatched the sword, unsheathed it, and raised it over her head. "Pft. Junk." She muttered, as it shattered over her head.

The King fell back in his throne. "What? How can this be!?" He gasped.

Luka was stunned. "Alice!? What the hell?"

"It's as you can see, Luka. With crap like that, you would even be able to scratch someone." Alice looked down at the shards. "Three wise men? Proof of your power? What a load of crap from this old man." She looked at the king, who had begun to twitch as he stared at the ceiling almost comically. "I'll show you the Hero's way instead of this worthless King. Go to the Four Spirits and ask for their blessing."

"Four spirits?" Luka questioned.

"Oho." Balthazar looked interested. "Things are getting interesting."

Alice nodded. "Salamander, Sylph, Undine, and Gnome. They should be on this continent, somewhere. Locate them, and prove your power to them."

"What happens then?" Luka asked.

"You'll gain a mighty power from each of them." She explained.

Luka tilted his eyebrows. "Really? No, more importantly, why would you of all people show me the Hero's way? I mean, I'd more expect it from Balth- … Er… Actually, never mind."

"What? You going to do what this worthless King said?" She asked. "Even if you do what he said, the Goddess Sword is already broken." Suddenly, the King started a deranged laugh, and muttered to himself. "Hora. Did you break?"

Suddenly, a battalion of guards rushed into the throne room. "My Lord! What happened to you!? My Ilias, the Goddess Sword! It's shattered!?"

With speed, the captain looked at Luka. "What the hell happened in here!?"

"Uh…" Luka stopped, at a blank for words. "The Monster Lord appeared and shattered the sword."

The captain's eyes widened. "Th-the Monster Lord!? Indeed, no other being would be able to destroy that sword…" He looked at the rest of his squad. "Men! Increase the castle's defenses right away!"

Amidst the confusion, Luka, Alice, and Balthazar manage to slip away, watching as the soldiers ran by like a hive of startled wasps. As the chaos continued, the castle shook from an explosion. As the soldiers assess the situation, Granberia appeared, knocking out soldiers left and right.

Luka jumped between her and a group of guards. "Granberia! What are you doing here!?" He drew Angel Halo.

"Oh. You've certainly changed. You're completely different from Iliasburg." She said, noting Luka. "But your air… It's gotten darker. How curious." She observed Balthazar.

Luka briefly smiled from her praise. "So you've come to attack San Ilia this time?"

She scowled. "Don't joke around. There's no point in attacking some castle in the middle of nowhere. I came…" She said, grasping the hilt of her sword. "To cross swords with you!" She pointed at the two warriors.

"I pass." Balthazar raised his hands in mock defeat.

"I want to see if the others were just exaggerating your abilities… But more importantly, I learned that you're an Incubus." She said to Balthazar. "Now, let's go."

"If I call shotgun, does that mean I go last?" Balthazar wondered aloud.

"What kind of obscure reference is that?" Luka murmured.

"Well, go get 'er, kid." Balthazar shoved Luka up front as he waited by the sidelines like Alice. "At least manage to do something to her this time."

Luka's aura became more serious as he opened the fight. "… Fine, whatever." He said, pulling Angel Halo in front of him.

"Saving the best for last." Granberia laughed. "I'll savor every fight."

Luka dashed in with Thunder Thrust, but even though Granberia did not even try to block it, it did a pitiful amount of damage to her. "Oh? Thunder Thrust again? It looks like you've gotten pretty good at that skill." Luka pulled back, and swung. Even though she left her guard down, his critical strike proved barely as effective. A guard, who had just entered the room, stepped up next to Luka. "Don't interfere in this fight!" She yelled, using the flat of her blade and knocked the guard into the wall, causing cracks in it to appear. "Come on! Show me your skills!" She taunted.

Luka gave a couple of strikes, easily parried, as two more guards entered the fray. Granberia wordlessly swung her blade, the shockwave from the air sending the two flying. "Their courage is commendable… But they need the ability to match." More guards appeared, in disbelief of how easily Granberia incapacitated them. "Well then, it seems the disturbances are over. Now show me what you've got!"

Luka rushed in with Demon Decapitation, which caused sparks as it grazed Granberia's scaled neck. "Not even that will work…" He stammered.

"Huh. That move again. But it's a lot more powerful than before, in comparison. I can see that you've been training quite a bit." Granberia noted. She swung at Luka, whose blade barely intercepted it, knocking him back.

"How's this!? This is Demon Skull Beheading!" He yelled, jumping on a wall, and using the momentum to carry him even higher. His blade with all of his weight descended, but it appeared to have no effect as the blade connected.

"Demon Skull Beheading. So you've made that technique your own as well." She commented. "Huh. Even as immature as you are, you still have quite the potential… But if that's all, I think the real battle is going to take place now."

"You're done with him already?" Balthazar asked. "But he's still standing." He observed, folding his arms.

With a single swipe of her blade, she sent Luka flying off of his feet, landing some ways behind Balthazar. "Do you still have any problems?"

"Tch." Balthzar drew his katana fully. "Very well."

"You're going to oblige her?" Alice asked.

He shrugged. "Might as well."

"What about Lugalbanda?"

"One thing at a time. Besides, where's that usual apathetic attitude you usually wear?" He teased.

"If you're done, I'm waiting." Granberia coughed.

Balthazar raised a hand up. "Forgive me, it won't happen again."

"Then why don't you show me your competency?" Granberia taunted, holding her blade less casually than before.

"Then I'll start things off. Magnetize Beta." Balthazar dashed in, connecting his blade with Granberia's, but kept in place as she pushed back. "You know, you two aren't the only ones who have special attacks…"

"What are you implying?"

"Hellfire Beta!" His katana turned red with heat, but the scorching waves of air barely affected the dragon. "This fight isn't going to go the way you want it to, I can tell you that now." He taunted.

Granberia parried the attack, but shock etched her face. "That power… It's of Salamander! Where did you get that power? Why don't I sense her within you?"

"Heh. Your senses must be off. I carry no spirit as a vessel. All my strength was created from sheer will." Balthazar smirked, his blade crackling as sparks flew off from the heat.

"You're getting more and more interesting…" Granberia frowned. "You said Beta, though. What does that mean?"

"It's exactly what it means. There are different versions of all of my techniques, molded so I can use my attacks in different methods. Hellfire Alpha!" He roared, swinging his blades as an inferno discharged from his blade.

With a swift movement of her blade, she fanned the flames away from her. "I see. Alpha and Beta. Is that all you can pull off?"

Balthazar wagged a finger. "That'd be telling. Hellfire Alpha!" He slashed the air, and a shockwave of fire leapt off of his sword slicing through several pillars. Granberia knocked the wave away with ease, but she was still disgruntled. "Beta!" Balthazar kept his assault going, but each attack was parried.

"Come on. You've got to have more techniques than that." She frowned. "Besides, I heard you were able to push back Alma Elma with some power. Use that."

"I can push you back even without using _that_ power." He smirked, twirling his blade rapidly. "There are a ton of tricks I haven't used yet. Hellfire Mu." He said quietly. He began to circle Granberia, who watched intently, his blade leaving wil-o-wisps. When he finished, he looked confused at Granberia. "Well, I've seen wiser enemies than you in my time. Now, just using my Hellfire with Mu, I can do two different things."

Alice took a step back from the battle. Luka had gotten back to his feet, and walked to Alice's side. The two watched as Balthazar and Granberia exchanged words, flames dancing in the air. "He's… Using fire techniques?" Luka asked.

"It appears so. I bet he's just getting serious though." Alice commented.

Luka shook his head. "Why didn't he use these attacks back in Iliasburg?"

Alice shrugged. "I can guess a few reasons."

"Now take your pick, Granberia. Do you want me to use a new Alpha, or show you the power of Hellfire Psi?" Balthazar was honest in letting her decide.

Granberia dug her sword into the ground. "Whatever you think will actually pose a threat to me. I want to see all of your potential."

Balthazar smiled wickedly. "I hoped you'd say that. Gale Alpha!" He slashed vertically, making sure he had ample distance between them. Granberia seemed to realize his intent at the last second, and as the whirlwind of razor currents rushed against the wisps of fire, she was caught inside an intense inferno, burning white hot at the core.

The fire lasted several seconds before it died, and Balthazar lowered his sword. "Did I… Overdo it?"

However, the fire vanished in a few swipes of Granberia's blade. "Far from it. That was Sylph's power. You mean to tell me that you've never had contact with any Elemental Spirit?"

"Oh… You survived." Balthazar replied dejectedly. "And didn't I tell you before? This is all natural."

"You're getting more and more interesting. But is this your potential? What about your Mortal Sin, or that Incubus form?" Granberia asked.

He shook his head. "I'm afraid my power is sealed."

Granberia dashed forward, locking blades with Balthazar. "I'll have to draw that power out, bit by bit then, won't I?"

More guards had arrived, almost several battalions' worth of soldiers. They were surprised to see Luka on the sidelines now, not fighting the Monster himself. The captain from before walked over to Luka as a gust of wind howled through the room from a few clashes from Balthazar and Granberia.

"Sir Luka?" He addressed. "Just what the hell is going on here!?"

"Balthazar… He's going up against one of the Four Heavenly Knights…" Luka muttered, watching Balthazar's attacks slowly being overwhelmed by Granberia's sheer strength.

"Is he even a Hero?" The Captain asked. "He didn't ask for an audience…"

Luka shook his head. "No, he's not a Hero. He's fighting for his own reasons though…"

"I… See?" The captain was clearly confused, but a burst of fire scorched the air. "But I didn't imagine someone who wasn't a Hero could stand on par with a Heavenly Knight."

Alice watched the fight with cold eyes. "Humans are idiots." She muttered. "It's clearly obvious that Granberia is far from serious right now. She's restraining her power so she can see everything he can do."

Luka looked exasperated. "So does that mean that he has no chance of winning?"

Alice shrugged. "I can't say anymore. It all depends on a few things."

"Destruction Gale Beta!" ~ "Thunder Thrust!"

A shockwave rattled the floor. "He's not using his Incubus' power. Alma Elma backed down from a fight with Lugalbanda. But Granberia's more persistent than her…" She continued.

"So he has a chance? I don't get it." Luka scratched his head.

"More importantly, should we evacuate the cathedral?" The captain asked. "They're already causing some damage, if it keeps up or escalates…"

"Balthazar will most likely run out of tricks before a structure like this is brought down." Alice chided. "However, if you don't want any casualties, I'd recommend staying away from the fight."

"Hey." Luka grasped Alice's shoulder and whispered. "You're the Monster Lord, right? Can't you make her stop?"

"She's… A complicated case." Alice looked on, wearily. "She won't go on a killing spree though."

Granberia smiled as Balthazar's stamina was spent faster and faster. "Are you going to start giving it your all yet?"

He growled in response. "I'll be damned the day I take orders from an advers- Gah…" He clutched his eye and blinked several times, before an arcane number appeared on Granberia's helm. "Another number… One hundred and twenty five…"

"Black Narcissus…" Alice murmured under her breath. "Is this it?"

"Fine… Drowning Torrents." Water from the air condensed and formed around Balthazar.

"Using a mock-Undine's power now. Interesting. I bet you can probably use even more abilities. Why're you dragging this out?" Granberia demanded. "It looks like you're losing control…" She noted, as Balthazar neglected in attacking.

"I'm steadily getting annoyed by how much you want me to attack you." Balthazar growled. "But I suppose I have no choice now that we're this far Alpha!" He slashed vertically, and a winged serpent made of water emerged from the cascading torrents of water encircling him. Granberia's blade cut through the aqua serpent. "Torrent Mu!" The remnants of the water splashed on the ground, and droplets floated in the air. Granberia snickered as her expectations rose. "Torrent Psi!" The vapor in the air condensed as well, and shot off at Granberia at lightning speed, cutting her in several places, and damaging the wall behind her.

"Gah… Undine's abilities should have only have been focused around defensive…" She grimaced. "But you're using the power of water offensively?"

Balthzar staggered. "I don't have to explain my methods in detail."

"True. But it was intriguing." She wiped off a bit of blood from her forehead. "It's been awhile since I've smelled my own blood."

"Unfortunately, I think it's long due that this skirmish ends before we get any more excited." Balthazar stuck his blade in the ground.

"You're not giving up, are you?" She growled. "I won't accept it."

"No, this attack will finish it all." He giggled. "This entire fight… Do you remember at the beginning, I used Magnetize Beta?"

Granberia frowned. "So your sword's magnetized? What good does that do?"

He shook his head. "This fight has been in the presence of Magnetize Beta. Each time one of my attacks connected, I've been setting up energy in you." He smiled. "And now, I've accumulated just enough to deal damage with my follow-up technique."

Granberia smiled, almost as if she were insane. "Oh my god, I love it when I get a good opponent."

"Heh. Don't get infatuated yet." He gripped the hilt of his blade. "Degauss." Color began to warp, and as the colors became more and more bizarre, a pulse shot from Balthazar's katana, correcting the disturbance in color. The shockwave was strong enough to send Granberia off of her feet and into a wall, crashing through it in the process.

"T-the wall…" The captain absentmindedly complained.

Granberia sighed as she climbed her way out of the rubble. "That's…" She swayed. "The hell was that?"

"Like I said, Degauss." Balthazar explained. "I've effectively incapacitated your fighting ability for the moment. Your senses should be screwed just enough that even Luka could beat you."

"That's imp-" She stopped, swaying. "God, I'm dizzy."

"That's what Degauss does… It disrupts the victim's senses and magic, effectively neutralizing their fighting ability, or if the individual is preparing magic, it disrupts it." Balthazar scratched his head. "Of course, the longer Magnetize in any form is used, the more powerful Degauss becomes. I honestly didn't mean to blast you through the wall…"

Alice walked up, examining her underling. "I can't believe a technique like this even exists."

"The concept is easy once you think about it." He shrugged.

The lamia sighed. "I swear, it's like it's one thing after another with you. It's getting irritating."

Granberia growled. "Tch. I can't fight like I want to then… I'll be taking my leave." She announced. "But when we see each other again, I want a proper fight out of you." She said, promptly vanishing.

Balthazar sighed and leaned on a nearby pillar. "Lovely. Making enemies everywhere I go." He sat down. "Yeah. That really did happen."

"She was driven off twice…" Luka said in amazement.

Alice folded her arms. "Granberia wasn't serious at all in this fight. She's really taken an interest in you."

"I wish she didn't. It's becoming more of a hassle than anything else, really." Balthazar complained.

The guards downed by Granberia's attacks finally came to. Luka pondered on Granberia's intentions as Balthazar rested his eyes. "Hey, Alice. If I get the power of the Four Spirits, will I really get stronger?"

She nodded. "If they deem you worthy, they'll transfer their power to yours."

Luka put scratched his chin. "Alright. I believe you. Then where are they located at?"

Alice shook her head in disbelief. "Are you really asking me that? You're going to ask the Monster Lord how to gain the power to defeat the Monster Lord?"

"It's not like I particularly want to defeat you, Alice."

"That's irony gold, if I ever heard it." Balthazar scathingly laughed, his eyes still closed. Finally, the Black Narcissus was retracting.

Luka shrugged. "Fine. I'll find them myself."

Alice looked around. "Isn't there a large library in the basement of the castle? Surely a book on the Four Spirits must exist in there."

"True. But after this huge commotion, getting in will be an ordeal of itself." Balthazar reminded. "The Goddess Sword shattered, a Heavenly Knight attacking… Who knows what we'll have to-"

"Hey, sir?" Luka had ignored Balthazar, and was conversing with one of the captains.

"Oh, Sir Luka. I'm yours to command." He replied. "I'll not only give my strength, but my body and soul as well!"

"Oi, don't just ignore me…" Balthazar growled.

"Well, I wanted to know… I need to get access to the Library…" Luka suggested.

The captain shifted. "Understood. Usually, it takes a week for permission to be granted into the Library, but we'll make a special exception for your party."

With special clearance, the three made their way to the Library. Inside was a massive multi-floor library with dozens upon dozens of bookcases and shelves, all arranged, by impeccable odds, symmetrically.

"Woah. This place is huge…" Luka said in awe. Not a soul was in sight as the three walked in. "Man. Libraries are so creepy when they're empty…"

"I thought a library was supposed to be quiet and peaceful?" Alice asked, looking around as well. She sniffed the air. "But… The library smells like monsters. Slipping into even a place like this…" She muttered.

"Eh? Monsters? Here?" He looked around, grasping Angel Halo nervously.

"Stop looking around like an idiot, idiot. It's not like you'll find one sitting at a table. They're most likely possessing a book."

"Huh? I didn't know monsters can do that…" Luka thought aloud.

Alice scowled. "Whatever, just hurry up already and find what you're looking for. I don't want to spend too much time here."

Balthazar broke the back to browse through some of the aisles, while Luka and Alice went to one of the main catalogs. After several minutes of scanning, the two walk over to an aisle and pick out an old, worn out book with the text Four Animists and Their Sources just barely legible on the surface.

Luka opened the book, and flipped through a few pages. However, as soon as he reached just past the foreword, a page ripped out, and a black-haired woman appeared to come out of the page itself. Luka dropped the book in surprise as the half-embedded woman stared him down. Alice, like normal, had vanished without a trace, and Balthazar had gone off two who-knows where.

"Woah! Is this what she meant? A monster is literally created from the book!?" Luka asked.

"It is forbidden to read this book…" She stated.

"Forbidden?" Luka asked. "Why can't I read this book?"

"It is the Monster Lord's order." She said, several more pages from the book falling out and floating around her. "I'll relentlessly attack you now." She stated.

Luka tried to attack her, but as paper, she easily floated around the blade. Slash after slash was futile as each strike missed. In response, the woman's pages folded themselves, and in a whirlwind, danced around Luka, cutting him in many places.

"Ilias… What even is this…?" Luka gasped as blood trickled down his hand. "Well then, if speed is the issue… Thunder Thrust!" He roared. With that technique, he successfully sliced the page into two, and the woman burst turned into ink and words as the page fitted itself properly back into the book. "Is… She dead?" Luka wondered.

"She's not dead." Alice observed. "Her soul has just been sealed. She's now just stuck inside that page. Just put the book over there." She pointed to some miscellaneous shelf. Luka wandered over to Alice, and found her starting a small bonfire with a few books, a potato on a stick in hand.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Luka exclaimed.

"Oh, this." She didn't look particularly phased. "Don't' worry. These are just books about Ilias. Probably all junk anyways."

"What do you mean, 'Don't worry'!?" Luka groaned. _I don't think I'll get anywhere with this girl…_ "… Whatever." He said, returning to the book. "Why did a monster come out of this book?"

"It must be a type of monster that possesses books and attacks whoever opens them." Alice speculated. "But usually they possess books in storerooms. How curious one is here."

"But she said that she was told to not let anyone read to from an order from the Monster Lord." Luka recalled.

Alice shrugged, and kept her attention on her fire. "I don't know. A lot of monsters drop my name without having actually gotten any orders from me. She must have been that kind of person." She started to eat her potato, but jumped. "Ah!" She closed her eyes for a split second. "… I don't have a clue."

Luka looked at her questioningly, but shrugged. "Whatever." He looked around, and caught movement in his eye from the third floor. During his battle, Balthazar had already moved that far up, and had a couple books in hand. "I suppose I better do the same." Luka opened the book again, but the book opened, and a horned woman in pajamas appeared, a giant hand looming ominously behind her.

"The hell? Again!?" Luka groaned. He noticed that the girl looked a little shy, and tried to appeal to her. "Hey… Could you please leave me alone? I just want to read this book."

"No." She quickly responded.

"How fast…" Luka complained. "Please? I won't damage the book or anything."

The girl responded with efficiency, leaving no time between his words and hers. "No. Go away."

"Then I have no choice…" Luka got into his stance once again. "Thunder Thrust!" He yelled, dashing in for the first strike. It landed nicely, but overall, the girl appeared fine.

"Wait. I need to look something up." She murmured.

Luka shuddered. _Could there be dark magic in that book?_ Luka attacked the girl, his blade connecting, but the girl seemed engrossed in her study. "Are we… Even still fighting?" He asked, as his third strike in a row connected to the reading girl. When he got no response, Luka jumped onto one of the many bookcases, and swung his blade down as hard as he could. "Demon Skull Beheading!" He roared, hitting her directly on the head.

The girl finally seemed to be aware that her magical reserves were completely drained as she began to dissolve into ink on the page. "Defeated before I could finish…" She moaned.

The book closed again, and landed on the floor. "… What's going on here? Two monsters from the same book?"

From overhead, now from the fourth floor, Balthazar peered over. His voice carried down easily. "Hey, moron. You're supposed to be quiet here." He stated, in a normal voice. "Gods…" Even his mutters carried down.

Alice avoided Luka's accusing glares. "I don't know! But my amazing intuition tells me that there's one more monster in that book." She paused. "And it's a powerful monsters too, so be careful."

"That's some intuition." Luka muttered as he opened the book a third time. He flipped through a couple of pages, his caution exceeding him as nothing happened. "Um… You were saying?" He asked Alice. Suddenly, as he flipped through the pages, a gargantuan monster sprouted from the book. "Ah… Of course…"

Taking the appearance of a librarian, outfit and all, dozens of tentacles swayed behind her with scrolls, parchments, and other books in hand. "By order of the Monster Lord, I cannot allow you to read this book. Especially not if you're a Hero."

Luka brandished his sword. "I'm sorry, but I'll read it even if I have to do it by force."

She narrowed her eyes. "I love silence… Therefore, I hate energetic people like you. Therefore, I'll kill you."

Luka dashed in with Thunder Thrust, dodging a strikes from her thrashing tentacles as the first strike landed. It barely seemed to affect her as she went to reading a book, allowing her tentacles to deal with him. The fight continued like this, as the tentacles worked together like a squad on their own, Luka's own advances were cut short when he was bound. Ripping forth from her base, a large mouth opened. It seemed more like a prison than anything else, but he realized as he was being dragged into to it, that he'd be torn to shreds in her demonic mouth.

"Oh come on, just give up. You're making a racket." She protested. "Let me end you, so this library can be peaceful again." She said, dragging him to her mouth.

Luka struggled, nearly in vain, but just as he reached the point of no return, he managed to free his sword hand, cutting off several of the tentacles that bound him, which turned to ink on the floor. "Ilias… That was close."

Mild shock wore on her face. "You broke free?" She asked. But as her shock faded, her usual frown returned. "You cannot remain free from my tentacles for long." Her demonic mouth's wicked teeth snapped shut.

Luka regained his distance and composure before attacking again. With a timed strike, he dodged many of the tentacles, connecting a blow with her head. As her hair fell down and covered her bowed head, Luka dropped his sword slightly. "Did that work?"

However, the librarian monster simply lifted her head, her hairband undone. "You had to go and do that." She growled. "It's time I got serious. How about this technique?" She opened a book, letting her tentacles strike down Luka. After a few minutes, she closed it, and looked at Luka. "Now then, should we try this?" Her eyes began to glow.

Luka smirked as he avoided her gaze. "I've seen this trick before." Making sure her eyes were out of even his fringe vision, he spun in an attack as her eyes flashed. As the technique failed, Luka scored an attack, knocking the librarian back. The fight resumed its casual face, now with the librarian fight more irately. With yet another determined blow, the librarian's glasses shattered off of her face, and she stopped, frustrated.

"To think you would go that far… I'll never forgive a man like you. I'll kill you, no strength barred." She opened an old book, and started to read it. Luka took this opportunity and closed his eyes, meditating as she read. "Now then. I'll finish you off." Her eyes flashed, but Luka closed his eyes at the last second. "You're annoying."

"The trick wouldn't work before, why would it now?" Luka taunted.

Calm as she sent several tentacles spiraling at him, he swung broadly, slicing off many of the tentacles, all of which turned into ink. The tentacle simply sprouted back, but it was obvious that she was now exhausted, with only slivers of stamina left.

"To be pushed this far by a human…?" She muttered, holding her side.

Luka raised Angel Halo. "It's time we ended this!" With a valiant strike, he leapt off a bookcase, and dealt the final blow to the woman. As she returned to ink, Luka lowered his sword. "Well… At least… Eh?" The ink reformed, and the librarian monster returned to her original form, back to full strength. "But I just…" He groaned. "I can't take much more of this…"

"Because of how my body is composed, I can resist the sealing effect of your sword." She giggled. "You won't be able to seal me like the others. All that effort has gone to waste, human!" She laughed as Luka staggered. "My only weakness is fire, but a human swordsman like you can't use such magic."

_No, but… Damn, I wish Balthazar could give me a hand here…_ Luka groaned as he meditated during her speech.

"Therefore, the only thing left for you to do is be defeated by me." She folded her arms. "Is that a sign of surrender?" She asked. "Now, just come into my mouth, and I'll make it quick." As her tentacles stretched out, flames appeared around the library. "What? How is this possible?" She asked, watching the fire spread.

"No way… Did they help me?" Luka asked. He looked up, to see Balthazar looking down, annoyed. He had a pack of books with him, but abandoned most of them as he jumped off the railing, his feet landing directly on the librarian's face. Luka turned around, to see a startled Alice looking at despair at the fire.

"I screwed up the potato! This isn't good… The fire's going to burn the rest of them!" She wailed.

"I see…" Luka shook his head. Balthazar leapt off of the librarian's face, landing behind Alice. "An accidental fire."

However, the librarian was less nonchalant than the three. "My face… I can't maintain my body from these flames… I have failed you my Lord…" She gasped as she burst into ink, which evaporated.

"Yosh!" Luka gave an arm pump. "Wait… No, this isn't good!" He fretted as the flames grew more intense.

Alice watched from the back, giggling a little. "Heheh, look at it spread."

Luka glared at her. "The hell are you laughing for!? We need to do something! Use some water magic!"

Balthzar chuckled nervously. "… Alice… Are you a pyromaniac…? Do I have to start watching the campfire more closely?"

"… Who do you think I am?" Alice laughed as the flames continued to spread. "I could submerge this entire castle if I wanted, with my power." She frowned. "But it's difficult to limit my power. I don't think I can control it too well…"

"What the hell does that mean!?" Luka exclaimed. "Oi, Balthazar, don't try to walk out on your own!" He yelled, as the one in question backed up. "I saw you use a water technique against Granberia, do something!"

"Er… About that…" He laughed sheepishly. "My power would pretty much demolish the room… I don't think I'd leave anything of value intact."

"I don't believe this… Two powerful magic users and they can't use their magic practically." Luka sighed.

A guard walked in, nonchalantly nodding his head at the three. "Finding everything okay, Lu-… What the hell is this?" He screamed at the raging fire.

Luka's thoughts pleasantly rang empty in his head. "Oh hello. What's going on?" He asked pleasantly. "Oh look, a fire."

The guard looked dumbfounded. "You didn't notice the fire!?" He screeched. "Is this the work of another monster?"

A tricky play appealed to Luka. "Oh, my memory came back to me! It was the Monster Lord! She attacked the library!"

"Oi… What kind of-" Balthazar began, but found his mouth covered my Alice's hand.

The guard shook his head. "What? The Monster Lord!? Not only did she destroy the holy sword, but she set fire to the library?" He gasped. "Anyway, we have to rescue the books! We must put out the fire, we can't let it spread!" He began to issue orders to the guards which had just entered the room, looking as confused as he did.

As the confusion and flames intensified, the three took their opportunity to slip out and escape the castle. Before long, the three made it to one of markets in the town surrounding San Ilia.

Alice seemed shaken, but Balthazar seemed to be preoccupied with a book open in his hands. Alice shook her head. "Really, this time I'm sorry. Accidental fires like that are horrible. I try to avoid them in my own castle too."

"You don't say, Alice." Balthazar teased, taking his eyes off of his book for a second. "I thought it was the everyman's hobby of setting fires to semi-important places."

Luka shook his head at his sarcasm. "I think they were able to save the valuable books. But I left the Four Animists in the library. I wonder if it burned…" He paused. "By the way, did you just steal those books?"

Balthazar looked up. "What?" He realized under the circumstances, he did steal them. "Oh. Uh… Yeah. Pretty much. Look, I'll give them back when I'm done with them if it bothers you."

"No, it's not that… But what are they?" He asked. All Luka could make out was an arcane sigil on the cover of the book.

"Um… Rare?" He asked.

Luka slapped his forehead. "I.. Ugh, never mind. I don't think I even want to know."

Balthazar smiled. "You had your things you wanted to look up, and so did I. It just so happens that in the older catalogues, this 'Lugalbanda' is referenced…"

Alice nodded. "Huh. I didn't think you'd actually research the thing." She paused. "Oh, here." She pulled out the Four Animists from a pack on her side, and gave it to Luka. "I took it in the commotion."

"Than-" He stopped himself. "No, I'm not going to thank you. You were the cause of the entire problem in the first place."

Alice bowed her head. "Sorry."

"I'll cut you some slack if you really are sorry. Now, I can actually read this book properly." Luka said, flipping the pages of the book. "… Your 'amazing intuition' doesn't tell you that there aren't any more monsters in here, is there?"

"I don't sense anymore." She said. _Still keeping up the façade… Oh well._ Luka sighed. The three sat on a bench, Alice in the middle as Luka began to read. She looked between both books as the silent males read.

From the Four Animists, Luka learned the locations of the four spirits. Salamander lives in a volcano in the Gold region of the Sentora continent. Undine resides in the east, near the holy springs of Noah. Gnome resides in the expanse of the Safin desert, lost in the sand. Slyph, conveniently for Luka, plays in the Forest of Spirits, nearby San Ilia.

"It seems Sylph is the closest, in the Forest of Spirits." Luka paraphrased the book. "We should go there first. It should only be a three day trip."

"Elves live in the Forest of Spirits. As the Monster Lord, I don't want humans to go into the Forest…"

Luka nodded. "I know. As long as they don't attack me, I won't bother them."

She nodded passively. "Good. You're a human I can trust. I'll allow you to enter the forest."

"Do I count as human, or something else?" Balthazar questioned.

"Something else." She replied without hesitation.

Balthazar playfully cringed. "Your words wound me, milady." His expression soured. "Gods…"

"Ah, Luka, my love, I've finally met you again! I shall shower you with the affection I've built up over the past hundred years!" Amira appeared, resting comfortably on the ground..

Balthazar's eyes hooded over. "Say, didn't we lose that thing back in Iliasport?"

Amira laughed haughtily. "I am Amira, an Unfortunate Lamia. My fiery passion burns brighter than a transient phoenix, as it rebirths stronger every time it is shot down."

"A transient phoenix? That doesn't sound quite right…" Luka shook his head. "But yeah. How the hell did you cross over to Sentora? I thought the sea route was still blocked."

Amira shook her head, a feat that only made her look more comical. "Actually, I was hiding on the same boat as you. Together on boat of love, I'll follow my darling anywhere!" She moaned.

"I see…" Luka cringed. "Why are you so fixated on stalking me?"

"An ugly lamia like me is avoided wherever I go. Everyone pokes me with sticks, or throws stones at me as I pass." She replied.

A small group of kids passing by stopped and noticed Amira. Quickly, they surrounded her. 'Hey! Big-sis snake is here!' 'Let's play, let's play!' 'Hey sis, are you strong?' 'Can you defeat all the ghosts in the haunted mansion to the north?'

"My design is specifically for impact, I'm afraid physical strength is not in my repertoire of skills…" Amira responded.

"A haunted mansion, you said?" Balthazar questioned. "What's the story there?"

"It's a huge mansion with ghosts infesting it. They're really bad, and don't' let us play there anymore." One of the kids answered.

In an outburst, Alice shouted unexpectedly. "Ghosts don't exist!"

"Hey, if you yell like that, you'll scare the children." Luka chided. However, the kids ignored her, playing with the other lamia instead.

"Stupid humans, believing in such superstitious crap like ghosts." Alice scoffed. "Fearing such stupid things… How foolishly foolish."

Balthazar scratched his head. "But… Ghosts do exist though… After all, there are such things as Ghost girls…"

"That's a completely different subject." Alice scoffed, turning her head to her side.

"Sure, sure." Balthazar teased.

"Hey! A monster is in the town!" A group of guards on patrol noticed the commotion. "She may know something about the Monster Lord's break in earlier! Catch her!" The patrol started to run down them.

"Crap, let's go!" Luka grabbed Amira and ran off, leaving Balthazar and Alice looking in bored as the guards running after them.

"Why do these things happen around us?" Alice complained.

"Pft. Technically, this started because of a certain somebody broke a sword and became an arsonist."

"I didn't mean to set the library on fire, I told you guys that already."

He simply waved his hand. "I know, but I have to give you a hard time. If I didn't, people might think I'm getting soft. Besides, there weren't a lot of books of value in that library, despite what the King's lackies will tell you. Mostly just crap about Ilias."

"… I see." Alice nodded.

"Anyways, I think we ought to follow this guy." Balthazar said, closing his book. "Don't want to lose him, eh?"

After a few minutes of slightly aimless walking, the two wound up in the city's main plaza. There, the two found Luka wandering around. As the three reunited, a bulletin board caught Alice's attention. Luka read over the board intrigued, leaving the two to their own devices. Just as Luka gave up, a carrier pigeon fluttered overhead.

"This pigeon… How curious. What is it doing?" She asked.

"Alice, this pigeon is working hard, please don't eat it." Luka teased.

Alice looked in disgust. "Please, as if I would."

The pigeon, trained and honed in the process, untied the paper with its beak, and placed the note with its foot onto the board before taking off. "That's a Notice Pigeon. Just like that, they deliver notices to settlements all over the world." Luka explained.

Alice looked thoughtfully as she began to notice the books fluttering around. "I see. Humans trained pigeons to do such a thing. How interesting."

Luka, however, was more interested in the new note. Slowly he read aloud, "To those who don't have a bias against monsters… I have a request, so please listen to my story… I live at 6th Street in the South District of… Port Natalia. Huh." He looked at his two companions. "Without a bias against monsters? Well, I'm interested. Lets' go and see what they have to say."

Alice shook her head. "You surely aren't going to return to Port Natalia."

"I know it'll be a long walk, but I want to go. I'm sure this will be something that brings together humans and monsters." Luka nodded, determined.

"Whatever. Just don't go off biting more than you can chew." Balthazar shrugged. "Oh, but while we're there, might as well."

"What?" Luka tilted his head.

Balthazar tapped his pack. "While you go off doing who-knows-what, there's a couple of things I want to do if we're going back. You'll probably just be a gopher-boy anyways."

"I don't like how you put that…" Luka looked in indignation.

Alice sighed. "You really like to do these stupid acts of kindness, don't you? Just leave it alone."

"I'm a Hero, its' my job to help those in need."

"A pseudo-Hero."

"It's because I'm not a real Hero that I have the heart of a true one!" A fiery passion flowed out of Luka.

She sighed. "Huh. You've started to learn how to talk back."

"Well, before we do anything, let's walk around town. I want to go north to the haunted mansion that we're hearing a lot about. Maybe we can learn something…" Luka said, walking off.

Alice and Balthazar both sighed. "Call me when you're done. I've got stuff to do." Balthazar said, lounging back on a nearby bench and taking out a book. "Damn kid's bringing us on so many miscellaneous quests we'd probably be in Gold Port right now if the brat didn't get so sidetracked…"

Alice looked over him a couple times. "Tch. I'll grab you when we're done. It'll probably be a waste of time… But someone's got to make sure we eventually leave." She nodded while walking away as Balthazar gave a two-fingered salute.


End file.
